


Swim with me and I'll fly with you

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Little Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brock is a dragon too, Character Death, Dragon Steve, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I always do - Freeform, I'm sure I forgot something else, M/M, Merman Bucky, Natasha and Sam are also dragons, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, a little action, but swords and sharp weapons are involved too, cryptid fic, do not copy to another site, just letting you know, mention of Nakia/T'Challa, mentions of George Barnes/Winifred Barnes, mentions of Wanda Maximoff/Becca Barnes, no it's not Steve or Bucky, now on to the explicit stuff, there are a number of original characters in this fic, there is some world-building involved, they are also shapeshifters, this is a new genre for me, violence typically associated with dragons fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: A merman saves a dragon from a watery grave after it loses a fight with another dragon high above the inlet.The decision gives him and the dragon, both who are far from their homes, more than they expected and a chance at love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Becca Barnes
Comments: 64
Kudos: 110





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a cryptid AU. And I'm pretty excited about sharing this to those who are interested in shapeshifting dragons and merfolk. I love cryptid fics. I love reading them. And I had a crazy thought I would try writing one. It's also my way of contributing to MerMay this year.
> 
> To be honest, I had no idea the story would be this long. I was planning to write something shorter, but no such luck. It took on a life of its own and here is the first chapter. 
> 
> I also have to note that I have quite a few original characters running around in this fic. I don't know if that will confuse or be disruptive in some way to anyone reading this but I just wanted to point that out.
> 
> Even though the fic is complete, I have no set posting schedule for it because the rest of the chapters are being beta'd by norsellie and I can't thank them enough for stepping up and accepting the task of making sure I haven't flubbed this whole thing. So, when they finish looking through the chapters and their suggested recommendations have been applied, I will post. I'm sorry I can't be more specific.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The setting sun was minutes away from disappearing into the horizon, allowing the night to take over and shroud the tree-strewn and rocky shoreline of a small sleepy peninsula. All was quiet except for the waves lapping up on the shore. The stars made their appearance, accompanying the crescent moon slowly traveling its way across the clear twilit sky.

However, the stars and the moon were not alone.

High above the inlet, a pair of winged beasts were locked in battle. Snarling with gritted, sharp teeth, smoke and shots of flame were exchanged between the two dragons. They pursued one another across the sky, occasionally grappling and marking each other’s hides with their sharp claws.

Down at sea level, a head poked out from the surface of the water, watching the fight with curiosity. The merman could discern he was watching two dragons fight, but beyond that, not much more. He had never set eyes on a dragon before. He had heard stories about them and what they looked like when he was growing up, but he had never thought any more about them, simply because dragons occupied the skies while his species occupied the oceans. There was never an occasion that he could recall where dragons and merfolk had had reason to meet face-to-face.

He watched as one of the dragons struck the other in the head with one of its wings, following up with a strike across the chest with its claws. Then it grabbed the other dragon by the throat. The injured dragon struggled until it weakened and slumped. Eventually, the other dragon released it from its grip, letting its foe fall away. It roared its apparent victory.

The merman watched the wounded dragon drop out of the sky. He watched as it changed shape from dragon to human. Without hesitation, the merman raced towards the falling figure. The human struck the water a hundred meters from the merman, sinking quickly. The merman dove, and caught up to the human. The man, to be exact. He slipped under the human’s limp body to slow his descent. Securing the unconscious man in his arms, the merman ascended quickly to the surface.

Breaking the surface, he propped the man’s head against his shoulder. Water leaked out of the unconscious man’s nose and mouth. The man gasped and coughed but didn’t open his eyes. The merman looked up towards the indigo sky to see if he could spot the other dragon. It was gone, believing it had killed the creature he held in his arms. He listened for a moment, and wondered if he could hear its wings crackling across the sky. Nothing. The merman headed for shore.

• • • • •

When his tail touched the shore, it shifted into a pair of legs. He carried the man in his arms, and walked up the sand-and-pebble beach. By following a well-worn path, he climbed up a hill to where his home overlooked the inlet.

Once inside, he placed the unconscious man in his bed. Noting the claw marks on his chest, the merman checked for additional injuries he might have sustained from the fight and fall. There were more marks on his thighs. Finding nothing else but bruises, he would have to wait until the man woke up to confirm he hadn’t experienced any other physical injuries.

After putting on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, the merman grabbed the first-aid kit and some clean towels from the linen closet in the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, he seated himself beside the man and settled in to clean the wounds. He paused as he noticed the wounds had begun healing already. Dragon blood. He had heard that dragons had the ability to heal quickly. Regardless, he continued cleaning the wounds.

Satisfied that he’d done what he could do, he brushed the dark blond-brown hair away from the man’s face, pausing to take a really good look at him. Even with the beard, he could tell the stranger had beautiful cheekbones and a strong jawline. His fingers lightly brushed over the beard. Wiry yet soft at the same time. He was undeniably attractive. Handsome, in fact. His skin was smooth; the hair on his arms was baby fine. The chest had a light smattering of pale brown hair. It felt slightly coarse when he had been cleaning the wounds. He looked strong; his muscular legs belonged to that of a runner. The muscles were well-defined; not overly bulky, but solid. Something stirred inside the merman, but he chose to push it aside for the moment.

Something on the man’s chest caught his attention: a talisman. Constructed of polished dark grey metal with a two-inch oval-shaped sapphire at its centre, with a small round moonstone on one side and a similarly shaped ruby on the other side, it was striking like the man. It hung from a thick black leather cord around his neck. He wondered what significance it held for the man.

Considering how deeply he was sleeping, the merman didn’t think he would be waking up anytime soon. He pulled the covers over him and gently squeezed his hand. Gathering up the first-aid kit, he turned off the lamp, and closed the door behind him. He would be sleeping in the second bedroom tonight. Tomorrow, he hoped to get some answers from the stranger.

• • • • •

The morning light beamed into the bedroom, warming skin, waking the man. Blinking his eyes open, his surroundings confused him. Sitting up quickly made him realize too late he should have moved a little more cautiously. He glanced around the room, trying to remember what he was doing before waking up in a strange bed. He wasn’t having much luck. The only thing he could remember was the sensation of falling.

Turning his head to look out the window, he saw white, cotton-soft clouds scattered across a light blue sky. Turning his attention to the room, he noticed the dresser, the chair with a small pile of clothes on the seat, and the full-length mirror sitting in the corner next to the closet. The walls were painted ocean blue, with the floorboards and trim painted ivory white. The ivory curtain sheers were embroidered with seashells and tasteful aquatic imagery.

As cozy and peaceful as the room was, he saw it was void of photographs or any notable personal touches like knick-knacks and mementos. No personal treasures to speak of. Frowning, he wondered how anyone could not have tokens or reminders of things they loved or held sentimental value. The bedroom was a decent size, not big but not small either. He wondered who lived here. The sound of pots, dishes and cutlery clanging against hard surfaces caught his attention. Then the scent of hot food tickled his nose.

• • • • •

The kitchen table was cleared of the collection of paperwork and items the merman had allowed to accumulate since he started living in the house on his own. Over time, the kitchen table had turned into an office for him with the constant presence of his laptop laying claim to a spot on the table.

Now, with the unexpected house guest, he shoved everything into a cardboard box in the effort to be a good host. Placemats, cutlery, two glasses of orange juice, a platter of sausage, bacon and eggs, and a large bowl of sliced fresh fruit occupied the table. Shutting off the stove top, the merman gave the steel cut oats one final stir before checking in on his house guest.

The merman’s sleep had been restless, falling in and out of consciousness. All night he thought about the stranger sleeping in his bed, wondering what brought him and the other dragon out into this world.

When the night sky gave way to the sun peeking out over the horizon, the merman knew he was done sleeping. Any hint of sunlight had his body up and running regardless of how much sleep he actually managed to get. Maybe he would have better luck with sleep tonight.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the merman headed down the short hallway and gently knocked on his bedroom door. Hearing no answer, he quietly turned the handle.

The stranger watched the handle turn and the door open. On the other side of the door stood a man with long dark honey brown hair gathered into a simple braid, and the most stunning blue-grey eyes he had ever seen. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see but an attractive, lean but well-muscled man in jeans and a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.

“Good morning,” the blue-grey eyed man said with a soft smile, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Hello, good morning” was his reply, he couldn’t take his eyes off the man.

The stranger’s warm baritone voice sent a shiver up the merman’s spine. The feeling that stirred inside him last night bubbled up and back into his thoughts. Again, he pushed it down. “Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?”

“I slept well, I think. I’m a little sore. I guess we’ll see once I start moving. How did I get here?”

“You fell from the sky,” the merman replied.

The stranger furrowed his brow. “Why was I doing that?”

“You were fighting a dragon.”

Everything came back to him at that moment. He realized he had exposed himself for what he really was. “You know what I am?”

The merman shrugged his shoulders. “Heard stories about dragons. Never met one though. Until now.”

“You’re very calm about what you saw last night. It happened last night, right? I wasn’t asleep for days, was I?”

The merman smiled. “No, you haven’t been asleep for days. Yes, it was last night.”

“How hard did I hit the ground?”

“You hit the water.”

“Did I wash up to the shore? Is that how you found me?”

“I was in the water. I swam out to you.”

“It was almost dark. How could you find me?”

“Born with good eyesight and can see really well in the dark. Also, I’m a strong swimmer.”

The man was slightly confused at what the merman was saying. Then he blinked, noticing a soft luminescent glow on the merman’s skin. That wasn’t a physical characteristic land dwellers had. “What are you? You’re not human.”

The glow, or the shimmer, the dragon saw was something that couldn’t be discerned by the human eye. Only other cryptids and animals could see it.

“You should have breakfast first. But I should introduce myself. My name is Bucky Barnes. I’m a merman.”

“I’m Steve. And I’m afraid I don’t have any clothes.”

“Well, I put some clothes on the chair for you,” Bucky replied. “I think we’re about the same size although you seem a little bigger in the shoulders. If they don’t fit properly, I can look for something else. I have other clothes that are a little bigger so you could try those, too.”

Steve nodded. “That’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

“I also made breakfast. I’m not sure what you’re up for eating but it’s ready. The bathroom is down the hall towards the kitchen, last door on your left. There’s an extra toothbrush and towels for you to wash up or take a shower.”

Steve slowly stood up, unsure how his body would react. His legs and lower back complained from being stiff but he knew it could have been worse. Bucky watched, ready to help if it was needed. Then Steve’s stomach growled loudly enough for both men to hear. Steve smiled apologetically while Bucky looked amused. “Sorry, I guess I’m hungry. I’ll take that shower and breakfast.”

• • • • •

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Steve looked in the mirror. He was surprised he didn’t look worse. The claw marks Brock had left across his chest and thighs were still fading. They would be gone by tomorrow morning. His hair was a wild, unruly mess. His beard needed trimming. Bucky’s shaving kit sat on top of the vanity. Steve knew he had to get one for himself. He would have to deal with that later. He dared to peek in the vanity drawers and the medicine cabinet to see if Bucky had a pair of scissors. No such luck. He would have to get a pair of scissors, as well.

Turning on the tap, the water flowed out of the showerhead. He waited for the water to heat up before he stepped inside the shower. The hot water felt refreshing and comforting against his skin. Helping himself to a squirt of shampoo, Steve washed his hair, happy to remove the dirt and blood which the fall into the water hadn’t already rinsed clean.

When he was done, Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and peered into the mirror. He looked much better after the shower. Drying himself off, he dressed in the clothes Bucky had left him and headed for the kitchen, the scent of food enticing him.

• • • • •

“Would you like another bowl of oatmeal?”

“How many have I had?”

“You’re working on your third one.”

Steve stared at his almost empty bowl, then surveyed what was left of the food Bucky had prepared for their breakfast. All of it was nearly finished. Or maybe he was the one who finished it all off himself. “Jesus, you made a lot of food. How much have you had to eat?”

“I ate enough,” Bucky replied, smiling. “You’re the one who got into a fight with another dragon. The food is for you.”

Steve paused for a moment. “Thank you for saving me last night. If you hadn’t been there, I would have drowned.”

Bucky’s expression changed to one of compassion and concern. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad I was there to keep you from resting in a watery grave.”

“I guess you’re wondering why I was clashing with another dragon above your inlet.”

“The thought did cross my mind. Who were you having an argument with?”

Steve smiled ruefully. “My argument, as you put it, was with someone I had known since we were whelps growing up in the kingdom of Drogalla. His name is Brock. He and his parents left Drogalla under less than ideal circumstances. They went to live in Exerenth, which is currently ruled by King Alexander. The King seems intent on creating unrest and conflict with other kingdoms. There have only been skirmishes so far, but it’s only a matter of time before war has to be waged against him.”

“So, Brock is in service to King Alexander.”

“Yes, he is a warrior for his King’s army. And I was in service to my King, as well.”

“Wait, you _were_ in service to a king? You are a warrior?”

Steve paused. “I _was_ a warrior for King Xavion. But I’ve been banished.”

“Why?”

“I killed the King’s closest friend and advisor, Councillor Nicolau.”

Bucky blinked, unsure how to respond.

“There were rumours of a plan to kill the King,” Steve continued. “This information was kept from the King. We, the flight I belonged to, couldn’t allow anyone close to him know we were aware of this threat.

“We eventually discovered the assassin was someone who had regular access to the King. I discovered it was Nicolau. I never had the chance to tell my flight because the information also indicated that the king would be killed within a half hour. I found the councillor in the courtyard talking with the King. I confronted him in front of King Xavion. He shifted to dragon form, forcing me to do the same. He and I fought. The noise we made caught the attention of the rest of the flight. He got away from me and went straight for the King. My flight arrived in time to see me kill him. I had no other choice.”

Bucky absorbed the confession for a moment. “There was proof that Nicolau was planning to kill him, right?”

“Yeah, there was evidence in his personal chamber pointing to it.”

“Any indication that there could have been other people involved?”

“Nothing overt, but the majority of the members in my flight believed King Alexander was involved in some way. We didn’t have any concrete proof supporting the theory at the time.”

“So why were you banished? This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because we made the decision not to inform the King that his life was in danger. He didn’t like how we went about it. And he was in denial that his best friend would turn on him. I’m the flight leader. Everything the flight did was my responsibility. It all fell on me. So, I was punished. Banishing me was the flight’s punishment.”

“That’s not fair. He’s blinded by loyalty to someone who tried to kill him.”

“A lot of people would agree with you, but King Xavion and the majority of the Council members differed on that opinion.”

“How long ago were you banished?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe six months ago? I haven’t bothered to keep track.”

“Did you have to leave anyone behind?”

“Aside from my friends, I had to leave my Ma. It hurt her the most to see me leave. She calls me her fire child.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. What else could I do? Besides, she’s not alone. Members of the flight, friends and Sidora are looking out for her.”

“Who is Sidora?”

“The Royal Priestess. Each dragon kingdom has a Royal Priestess who is skilled in the art of sorcery. They assist in the development of their King’s army and the general well-being of the kingdom.”

Bucky grabbed the last piece of bacon left on the platter and bit into it. “So, how does your confrontation with Brock fit into assassination attempt on your King? Or does it?”

“I’ve been without a home since my banishment, but it hasn’t stopped me from trying to find a connection between Nicolau and King Alexander. Brock is King Alexander’s favorite warrior. He will do anything in the name of Exerenth.”

“Are the other kingdoms aware of your banishment?”

“Yes. They would offer me help or shelter if I asked, but I’m loyal to one kingdom, regardless of my situation.”

“Would they not help you in finding out whether or not King Alexander conspired to kill your King?”

“They would, but it is a request that can only be made from one king to another, face to face. No representatives. I can’t make that request. That path is closed to me. So, instead, I made inquiries discreetly about Nicolau’s private dealings outside of Drogalla, in particular with anyone from Exerenth. I was looking into King Alexander’s private dealings, too.”

“Any luck there?”

“Many things were said to me in confidence, but nobody was willing to speak it aloud. I did receive a message from someone who had information about King Alexander and Nicolau. They wanted to meet and talk. We agreed on a time and location, but the person I was supposed to meet never showed. I don’t know if that person was an invention, to bait me. Anyway, Brock was waiting for me instead. We fought. We pursued each other. We ended up in this world. And here I am.”

“Brock was trying to kill you?”

“Yeah, but I was trying to kill him, in return,” Steve replied, shrugging his shoulders. “He’s probably under the impression I’m dead now. But now, I’ve hit a wall in finding ways to connect Nicolau and the good king from Exerenth.”

Steve noticed Bucky looking melancholic after listening to his story. He took another gulp of orange juice before grabbing the last pork sausage for himself. He chewed thoughtfully, watching Bucky run his finger through the remains of yolk from his sunny side-up eggs on his plate before licking it up.

“Care to share?”

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked.

“Care to share why a merman is living as a land dweller?”

“Like you, I am without a kingdom to serve.”

“Oh, what kingdom did you serve?”

“Khalyra.”

“You served your king?”

“I was one of the Royal Guardsmen.”

“Any family?”

“Just my parents and baby sister, Becca.”

“Were you banished?”

“No. Khalyra was destroyed.”

Steve stilled for a moment. “I’m sorry, Bucky. You don’t have to say anymore unless you want to.” He paused. “You know what? I don’t need to know the details. Let’s leave it at that, okay.”

Bucky appreciated what Steve was trying to do. “Okay, we’ll leave it for now. But I want you to know that I can talk about it. Ask me again later. Do you have a place to stay nearby?”

“No.”

“Then I’m inviting you to stay here for as long as you want, unless you have somewhere else to go. I have a second bedroom that’s yours for the taking.” Bucky couldn’t deny to himself that he wanted the man to stay. 

The offer surprised Steve. “I couldn’t possibly intrude on your life like this.”

“Do you have somewhere to go?”

“No.”

“Well, until you decide upon your next move, you’re welcome to stay here.”

“If I stay, I’d like to help out in any way I can. I don’t want to live off of your generosity alone. I should work to earn the right to stay here.”

Bucky bit his lower lip, appreciating that Steve didn’t want to sit around and do nothing. If anything, he seemed to be an industrious person. “Okay, come work at the bookshop in town.”

“What bookshop?”

“The one I own. I’ll save you the trouble of looking for a job and hiding your true identity from your boss.”

“You own a bookshop?”

“I took it over from the previous owner when she died a couple of years ago. Loretta made arrangements to transfer ownership to me before she got too sick to get it done.”

“She must have been really fond of you.”

“I worked in the shop for a few years before she died. She and her granddaughter, Wanda, taught me everything I needed to know about running the business. She told me I was the son she never had.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

“She helped me get adjusted to life on land. I’m indebted to her.”

“Did she know what you were?”

“She had her suspicions, but she didn’t care. I was just Bucky to her. Anyway, we can head into town today. I’ll show you around, get you some clothes, go grocery shopping, meet some folks — some great people — and you’ll get to see the shop.”

“Sounds like a busy day. I’m looking forward to it.”

• • • • •

The sign welcoming visitors to the scenic town of Marrin’s Cliff greeted Bucky and Steve as they drove to the town’s center where the bookshop was located. The town was popular with tourists during the summer, and in a few weeks, Marrin’s Cliff was going to see the annual uptick in visitors.

Aside from being thirty minutes from the base of a breath-taking mountain range, what attracted tourists to Marrin’s Cliff was how pretty the town was. The majority of the town’s buildings, both residential and business, ranged anywhere from seventy to over a hundred years old. Made of varying combinations of brick, wood, stone, mortar and plaster, the buildings held up to the changing weather of the four seasons that had prevailed upon the area since the beginning of time. The local church, with its vaulted ceilings and attention to every detail, dated back at least five hundred years or more. The entire town was a testament to the skilled craftsmen and masons who had created the buildings so long ago.

Decades ago, the town council made the commitment to keep Marrin’s Cliff green and leafy. Trees lined the streets. There was ample green space in the form of parks and wading pools for citizens and tourists to enjoy. Decorative concrete planters were provided to businesses for use to adorn their storefronts. Bucky had two such planters flanking the bookshop entrance.

Bucky parked on the street in front of the bookshop.

“Book Barnes?” Steve stared at the sign above the store.

“Yeah, Loretta’s last name was Barnes. Her late husband came up with the name and she was amused by it. She said I could use her last name if I was to legally exist in this world. You’ll need a last name, too. Is there one you wanted to use?”

Steve thought for a moment. “Yeah, Rogers. It’s Ma’s surname before she bonded with my father.”

“You’re half-human?”

“Yep. Unfortunately, we don’t have any relatives in this world because she’s an only child and the rest of the Rogers family tree died off,” Steve shrugged.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I never knew them. They existed only as stories Ma would tell me about them when I was growing up. She gave me the impression they were a rowdy bunch. Are we going inside? I’d like to take a look and see where I’ll be working.”

“Wow, you’re pretty eager,” Bucky smiled. “Come on in.”

Walking into the shop, Steve’s first impression was how orderly the place was. The scent of new and used books filled his nostrils. There was something comforting about it. The walls and free-standing shelving units were full of books. One of the units carried a small selection of magazines and journals; customers could place a special order on a periodical if it wasn’t part of the shop’s regular stock. The point-of-sale cash register sat behind a glass display case/counter that featured jewelry and one-of-a-kind items created by local and regional artisans.

A young woman with long red hair and green eyes walked out from the back room with papers in her hands.

“Bucky, you’re here,” she smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you. Just got some online orders. I was going to get started on filling them out and getting them ready to ship by the end of the day.”

“That’s great. Wanda, I have someone here I’d like you to meet. You’ll be seeing more of him around here for the next little while.” Bucky gestured to Steve. “This is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Wanda Maximoff, Loretta’s granddaughter.”

He reached out to shake Wanda’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. How do you two know each other?”

“Childhood friends,” Bucky answered. “We lost touch when we were teenagers. My dad was promoted at his job and had to move to the company’s head office, which was on the other side of the country. We all had to pack up and leave.”

“Yeah, we were really bad at keeping in touch with each other,” Steve added. “But I wanted to reach out again, and here I am. It’s been great seeing him.” He gave Bucky and Wanda a winning smile.

“When did you arrive?” she asked.

“Late last night,” Steve replied. “It was kind of a surprise. He didn’t know I was coming.”

“Yeah, well, ’surprise’ is a bit of an understatement but I’m happy he’s here.”

“Very cool,” said Wanda. “So, how long will you be here.”

“Uhm… I’m in-between jobs at the moment,” Steve replied. “Actually, I’m at a crossroads about where I want to be. I thought I’d reconnect with Bucky. Maybe a change of scenery will help me figure out what the future holds for me.”

“He’s gonna be staying with me,” Bucky added. “And he’s expressed interest in helping out here.”

“I hate sitting around and doing nothing,” Steve admitted. “I don’t know how a bookshop is run but I do like to read.”

Wanda smiled. “It’s a good thing that Bucky owns the shop. He’ll show you the ropes. I handle the online store. But if you’re interested, I could show you how that runs and what the workflow is when an order comes in.”

“Yeah, I would be interested. When I get settled in, I just might ask you about it.”

“Is there anything that needs my attention right away?” Bucky asked.

“No, nothing urgent. Why?” she asked.

“I’m going to show Steve around the town, meet some folks and pick up a few things before we come back to close for the day.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied. “You weren’t scheduled to come in anyway. I was surprised to see you here at all. You don’t have to come back. I’ve got it covered.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks. We came in because Steve wanted to see the shop to get a preview of where he’ll be working for the next little while.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Wanda enthused. “It’ll be nice to have another person to talk to.”

“Are you finally tired of me?” Bucky asked in mock offence.

“Nope, it’ll be nice to talk someone else’s ear off. Just giving you a short reprieve because I know you’re too nice to tell me I sometimes chatter too much,” she answered winsomely.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky responded with a smile. “We’ll see you later, You know how to get in touch with me if something comes up.”

• • • • •

“This is a very nice town.”

“Yeah, Marrin’s Cliff is a hidden gem,” Bucky agreed. “Quite a lot of the tourists return year after year. I’m surprised some of them haven’t moved here outright.”

“Thanks for showing me some of the town’s highlights. And thanks for the clothes,” Steve said, looking down at the two large bags containing t-shirts, Henleys, a hooded sweatshirt, a jacket, a couple of pairs of jeans, underwear, socks, and a pair of hiking boots, similar to what Bucky had on his feet. “Now, I can blend in better with the land dwellers. I plan on paying you back.”

Bucky smiled back at him. He’d enjoyed taking Steve clothes shopping, which was odd, considering he wasn’t particularly fond of shopping for clothes to begin with. Loretta had chided him for acting like a sullen child on their first outing to shop for new clothes he could wear. Donning her late husband’s clothes hadn’t cut it. He’d pouted about being covered up. Not that he was an exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination, he just hadn’t understood the need to wear clothes. He saw things differently after experiencing his first winter as a land dweller.

“No need to pay me back, Steve. You don’t have to do that. Are you hungry yet?”

“Now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind getting something to eat.”

“There’s a place up ahead. I know the owner. He and his wife are good people and they make a great Chicken Marsala.”

• • • • •

“Bucky! Good to see you again. We’ve missed you.”

“Ollie, I was here last week. You make it sound like I was gone for a year. I have someone I’d like you to meet. Ollie, this is Steve Rogers, an old childhood friend. He’s going to be staying with me for a while. Steve, this is Oliver. He and his wife, Tessa, run this place.”

“Good to meet you, sir,” Steve greeted as he shook the older man’s hand.

“Welcome to Red Haven Tavern, Steve. You can call me Ollie. Oliver is what my mother or my wife calls me when I’m not listening to them or did something wrong,” he said, smiling brightly. “Are you looking to have a late lunch?”

“Yes, we are,” Bucky replied.

“Take any table you want and Tessa will be out to take your orders in a couple of minutes.”

“Whatever’s cooking in the kitchen smells great,” Steve remarked, taking a seat at a table set for two.

“You should ask what they got cooking,” Bucky advised. “I’m sure they’ll plate it up for you.”

A slender, dark-haired, middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen towards Steve and Bucky, wiping her hands on her apron as she approached.

“My husband tells me you two boys are looking to dig into some of our food today,” she said, placing her hands on her waist.

“We certainly are, Tessa,” Bucky grinned.

She glanced at Steve. “And who is this fine young man?”

“My name is Steve Rogers, ma’am,” he replied, wearing the most charming smile he could muster.

She waved him off. “Just call me Tessa. Ma’am makes me feel old. New in town, I see.”

“He’s an old childhood friend. He’s staying with me for a while. He’ll be working at the shop with me and Wanda.”

“Ah, a little summer relief. The summers have been getting busier, which is great for business. Smart move bringing in a third person. Loretta would be proud of you, Bucky.”

“Thanks, Tess. I think she would have loved meeting Steve,” he said, looking at the man across the table.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Steve interjected. “What are you cooking? It smells great.”

“It’s today’s special. Rogan josh. Made with lamb, served on a bed of basmati rice. Comes with a salad. One of our new cooks is from India. She can cook anything and she wanted to put a few Indian dishes on the menu just to see how they would do. It’s the first time we’re featuring it as a special. It’s been a hit with the regulars already. Would you boys like to try it?”

“Yes, please,” Steve blurted out. Glancing at Bucky, he realized it had sounded like he was speaking for both of them. “Did you want to try it, too, Buck?”

“I do,” Bucky chuckled. “Two plates of rogan josh, please.”

“Wonderful. I’ll bring them out in a few minutes,” Tessa said before heading back to the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to speak for the both of us. That came out wrong,” Steve said, after she’d disappeared from view.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind,” Bucky reassured with a smile. “After we eat, we’ll need to do some grocery shopping. I have to restock the kitchen cupboards and freezer now that there are two people living under one roof. How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

Bucky chuckled. “Aside from that. It’s probably a lot to take in, interacting with land dwellers.”

“It’s not so bad. I’ve been to this world before. Minimal interaction, though. We were here to observe, and we were never caught in our dragon form. I’m actually enjoying this: being anonymous in a way. Was it hard for you to adjust when you first arrived?”

“It was. Loretta was very patient with me. I was sad for a while because of what happened to Khalyra and not knowing whether or not my family survived. She never left me alone with my thoughts for too long, though. She was a good listener. She insisted on knowing about my family. It helped a lot to talk about them. She was a very kind, wise, and loving human being.”

Steve’s chest tightened as he looked at Bucky. He wanted to touch him, hug him. But he kept his hands to himself, unsure if his touch would be welcomed. “I’m glad someone was there for you.”

“Me, too.”

The two men looked at each for a minute, Steve feeling suddenly shy, before Tessa’s cheerful voice interrupted the moment.

“Here you go, boys. Two lamb rogan josh,” she said, placing the food on the table. “Dig in.”


	2. Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gaped in wonder of Steve’s transformation, never having seen anything like it before. The change was magical. He was speechless at how Steve looked as a dragon.

Bucky leaned against the doorway to Steve’s bedroom, quietly watching as Steve put away his new clothes, including a few of Bucky’s old stuff that he didn’t wear anymore. Bucky had put clean sheets on the daybed for its new occupant.

This was the bedroom Bucky had slept in while Loretta was alive. The daybed had belonged to her. He knew from experience that it was very comfortable, and Steve would get a good sleep. Wanda had suggested Bucky could give the bed away and turn the room into an office or reading room if he wanted. But he couldn’t bear to get rid of the bed. He had grown attached to it. So, he left the bedroom alone, not thinking that anyone would be using it one day.

As for the bed in his room, the frame had belonged to Loretta but he replaced the mattress and box spring. He hadn’t felt right sleeping on the mattress, especially when she spent her final days lying on it, waiting for the moment she got the chance to see her husband again on the other side.

“Buck?”

“Huh?” Bucky blinked, realizing Steve had been talking to him and he hadn’t heard a word. “I’m sorry. I was thinking. Did you say something?”

Bucky got the impression that Steve had wanted to say something to him the minute they got back to the house. He’d kept taking a breath, opening his mouth, then shutting it again, while he was putting away the stuff he now owned. Bucky wondered if it was because he felt embarrassed at receiving kindness from a person he’d only just met. 

Steve rubbed his hand over his chest for a moment, a strange expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

“No, I didn’t say anything. Not yet. But I will now… Buck, I’m practically a stranger.”

“I know your name,” Bucky countered. “And that you were in a fight and became injured as a result. You’re not a complete stranger.”

“You know nothing about me, Buck.”

“You’re a dragon. You come from a kingdom called Drogalla. You were a warrior for King Xavion and the leader of your flight.”

“I was banished.”

“For saving your King’s life. And I have to say that’s a heck of a way to show gratitude while making you feel like shit at the same time.”

“And yet, you’ve offered me a place to stay and even a job. How can you be sure that everything I’ve told you isn’t lies? Maybe Brock is the good guy and I’m the villain.”

Bucky noticed the uncertainty and self-doubt swimming in Steve’s eyes. Given what Steve told him of the events resulting in his banishment, he understood why Steve would feel this way. He thought for a moment before answering.

“This is going to sound weird, but you look honest to me,” Bucky responded. “You carry yourself with dignity and grace. And you speak with candor. I don’t associate those characteristics with liars. I’m willing to take you at your word. I was a stranger once in this world, and kindness was shown to me. I couldn’t have repaid Loretta for everything she did to help me fit into this world. But I can pass that kindness along to others who are strangers here.”

Steve stared at Bucky. “I think you’re putting a lot of undeserved faith in me.”

“I don’t think so. You know who you are and what you stand for. Don’t let the questionable opinions of a few people determine how you think of yourself. I have faith in you. Let that be all that matters right now.”

A soft look took over Steve’s face for a moment. Then he sighed heavily, and smiled ruefully. “Okay, but after dinner, let me wash the dishes.”

• • • • •

“So, how often do you shift?” Bucky asked, putting the cleaned dishes back in the cupboard.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, draping the dish rag over the kitchen sink faucet.

“How long can you go without needing to turn into a dragon? You know, like werewolves change when there’s a full moon. I was wondering if dragons are ruled by something outside of themselves.”

Steve smiled at Bucky’s curiosity. “No, we’re not ruled by anything like the moon cycle. We can change any time we want. I think it depends on our urge to fly. We’re all ruled by our urges and how well we control them, I guess. I can’t remember the longest I’ve gone without shifting. Maybe, a week? Honestly, I like flying. I love being in the sky. It’s something I gotta do.”

“Do you care where you shift?”

“Back in Drogalla, it didn’t matter, but because of our size after we change, we had to be mindful of where we were. It’s pretty easy to ruin a building or knock someone over if we’re standing too close. You don’t want to know how many people I’ve accidentally knocked over because I was standing too close to them. There are designated areas for shifting.”

“Crowd control?”

Steve laughed. “In a way.”

“Would you shift out in the backyard? There is plenty of space for you.”

Stee peered out the kitchen window. “Plenty of room, but I think I need to be more discreet, since this is the world of land dwellers.”

“Do you swim?”

“I do. I love it, actually. I love cooling down in the water. My nostrils seal tight and I can hold my breath for quite some time before I need to go to the surface for air. Why?”

Bucky was amused by Steve’s answer and reaction, finding it odd and adorable that Steve liked to play in the water.

“There are a couple of caves along the beach,” Bucky explained. “But one of them has a natural underground lake that leads out to sea. The cavern is large and it’s beautiful. You could shift there and swim out to do whatever you want. I go down there when the urge to shift hits me. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes, I would like that very much. Could we check it out now? We could go for a swim.”

“Absolutely, I was going to suggest that.”

“Good to know we’re thinking the same thing,” Steve grinned.

• • • • •

A soft sea breeze moved along the shore, accompanying the setting of the late May sun. Kittiwakes and guillemots flew above, taking turns diving into the water in search of sand eels and fish to eat. With an LED lantern in hand, Bucky led the way towards the cave.

“Do tourists ever visit this beach?” Steve asked.

“No, not really. It’s picturesque but there are too many pebbles in the sand for most folks’ liking. I’ve heard people say the sand’s not the right color, whatever that means.” Steve looked down at the grey-red sand. “I think most tourists don’t think this area is photogenic,” Bucky continued. “But I have to disagree with them on that.”

“So, it’s basically your own private beach?”

“In a way, yes.”

The cave entrance looked friendly enough on the outside, but once Bucky and Steve entered, it looked ominous. The light coming from the entrance soon disappeared as they made their way into the cave. Bucky turned on the lantern. The tunnel was wide enough to allow both men to walk shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Do you know if _anyone_ has ever visited the caves?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Loretta told me that the odd adventurous tourist has been curious and tried, in the past, but they got scared off when it got too dark for them to see where they were going. And those who did have flashlights got unnerved by how silent the tunnels were, so they all turned back. Loretta laughed when she told me about them. It didn’t help that she would tell them fairy tales and legends about the area.”

“Are there legends about this area?”

“Loretta said there were, but they weren’t really well-known. So she used it as a way to ward off noisy and nosy people without coming across as a grumpy old woman. She was pretty sly that way.”

Steve chuckled. Eventually, he noticed a faint light up ahead. The light glowed a little brighter as they advanced closer. Another minute went by before he found himself standing at the entrance to a large cavern. Despite what Bucky had said about his visits to the place, the space looked untouched by human contact. Surveying the cavern, Steve was amazed.

Cracks in the cavern’s ceiling allowed thin beams of light to shine down, acting like spotlights, lined up in a row across the lake’s glass-like surface. The water was so clear that Steve could see the bottom of the lake from where he stood. Light bounced off the water to illuminate the smooth limestone walls. The cavern looked pristine and timeless. But the light was growing dimmer; the sun was setting.

“I guess nobody else has gone this deep into the caves before.”

“Nope. There weren’t any signs of human visitors before I arrived,” Bucky replied. “Come on, you wanna take a closer look, right?”

“Yeah. You said it leads out to the sea?”

“I did. I’m not sure how well we’ll be able to see after the sun sets, but if we hurry, we’ll be passing through an underwater cavern on our way out. It’s beautiful.”

“My eyesight is pretty good in low light,” Steve replied. “There’s an underwater cavern? I’m definitely interested in seeing it.”

• • • • •

Arriving at the large landing next to the lake, both men stripped quickly out of their clothes.

“I have to let you know that once I shift, I won’t be able to talk to you.”

It took a second for Bucky to realize why that was the case. “Oh, shit. That’s right. But you would still understand me if I spoke to you, right? You only lose your ability to talk?”

Steve nodded. “Yes, I’ll still understand you. It’s great when people don’t know that we understand them. I could tell you so many stories of the things people have said in front of me when I’m in dragon form!”

“Do they ever find out that you were eavesdropping on their conversations?”

Steve chuckled. “Nope. I never let on. Where would the fun be in that? And it’s not exactly eavesdropping when they’re talking right in front of me. It's not my problem that they can’t keep their own secrets.”

Bucky laughed. “Okay, you gotta point there. Did you want to shift first?”

“Sure, I’ll go first.”

Their gazes were locked as Steve began to transform into a dragon. An aura of white and gold light materialized around him. Slowly, it engulfed him. The particles of light danced, multiplied, and expanded until they were two, then three times Steve’s human height. The light seemed to be stretching right to the top of the cavern. Seconds later, the light and particles began to diminish, falling back to reveal that Steve had now become, in Bucky’s opinion, a magnificent-looking dragon.

Bucky gaped in wonder of Steve’s transformation, never having seen anything like it before. The change was magical. He was speechless at how Steve looked as a dragon. He never got a really good look at him when he was fighting Brock: they had been merely silhouettes against an indigo evening sky.

But here, standing before Bucky, Steve the dragon was striking, beautiful and dangerous.

At his shoulders, Steve was more than twice the height of his human self. His scales were dark blue-green, tinged with gold around edges that shimmered under the light. His underbelly was several shades darker, but the same hues. Steve slowly extended his leathery wings to their full width, as if he was trying to impress Bucky with how terrifying he could be. Needless to say, his wings were huge. 

His claws were black, shining dully like obsidian. His tapered head was adorned with spiked frills along his jawline, reminding Bucky of Steve’s human beard. Steve, as a human, had blue eyes with flecks of green. As a dragon, his eyes were green with flecks of blue. The shape and look of his eyes reminded him of a tiger’s. 

His ears were ribbed with thin spines that fanned out with a soft membrane in between. Bucky thought they looked like smaller versions of Steve’s wings. The horns on his head look deadly, serrated, and seemingly sharp. Considering he once was a dragon warrior, it only made sense.

Just behind the horns, the ridge along his spine was fin-like in appearance. Starting small and low, the ridge grew into something larger as it ran along the length of his neck before it ended just before the base. The space between his shoulders and where the wings sprouted from his torso was ridgeless, but the fin-like ridge resumed again past the wings, tapering off at the tip of his tail.

“You’re fucking stunning, Steve,” Bucky said with reverence.

Steve made a sound that Bucky could only interpret as a dragon’s version of chuckling.

“Are you laughing?”

Steve simply blinked.

Walking up to Steve, Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to rub his nose and caress his jaw. The skin was soft, yet resilient. Steve made another sound that seemed to be the equivalent of a cat purring. Bucky smiled.

A minute later, he turned, walking back onto the landing and seating himself at the end. 

• • • • •

Steve watched intently as Bucky transformed into a merman.

The soft shimmer of his skin shone a more intense silver with each passing second. He was luminous and other-worldly. Instead of being blindingly bright, Bucky simply glowed. Compared to Steve’s transformation, it was far from grandiose in execution, yet it was impressive all the same.

The silvery light wasn’t opaque enough to keep Steve from witnessing the physical changes Bucky underwent. He was mesmerized by the process.

During the shift, Steve noticed the dark pink scarring on Bucky’s left arm. He wondered what had happened for Bucky to earn it. Did he receive it during his time as a Khalyrian Royal Guardsman? Or maybe it was something that happened when he was a merboy. Perhaps it happened during his search for his family.

Regardless, it didn’t change the way Steve saw Bucky. He thought it made him even more interesting and striking than he already was. The scarring told a story, one that had shaped who Bucky was today. He filed it away in the back of his mind with the intention of asking about the scarring later.

Another minute, and the shifting ended. If Steve was still a human, he would have been speechless. Bucky’s long hair had fallen out of its braid. It was thick, and full of cascading waves, falling around his shoulders in a seductive manner, making him more alluring than Steve would have thought possible.

Bucky’s hair framed his face, bringing attention to the now steel-grey eyes, his well-defined jawline and cheekbones. His lips were rosy, and something Steve wanted to kiss and taste. He wanted to nibble on Bucky’s plump lower lip. Even the crimson highlights in Bucky’s sable brown hair was more brilliant after the shift.

Everything about Bucky was more brilliant and intense now. His skin was pale and luminescent, a contrast to his warm and slightly tanned human skin. Steve wondered what his merskin would look like under the moonlight.

As for the rest of him, from the hips and below, Bucky’s tail was a rich shade of red-purple. From where Steve was standing, he couldn’t quite see all of it, or the fluke at the end. He couldn’t wait to have a glimpse of it once he followed Bucky into the water.

To be honest, Steve was used to seeing his own species shift. It never occurred to him to think about the ways that other species shifted. Watching Bucky shift into a merman for the first time was something he would remember for the rest of his life.

Bucky smiled. “Are you ready to come with me?”

Steve made a low, guttural sound of agreement as he walked towards Bucky.

“Follow me.” Bucky smiled before diving into the water.

Steve peered into the water, taking a good look at Bucky’s tail. It was muscular, with a long, exquisite fluke, where the color flowed gradually from red-purple to light grey-pink at the ends. His color palette was in sharp contrast to the environment around him.

Folding his wings tight against his body, Steve dove into the water, keeping his eyes on the merman. He was surprised to find the water heated — it must have been geothermal. It was soothing and comforting. He knew he would be visiting the lake more often.

Steve was pleasantly surprised to discover the channel leading out to the lake easily accommodated his size. He hadn’t been sure if he would end up scraping up against the rock formations and injuring himself.

After swimming for a minute, they entered the cavern. It was as spacious as the above-ground cavern they had left. The water temperature was cooler, but it wasn’t significant enough to be bracing. The cavern floor was free of silt which was a relief, since he wasn’t interested in swirling up the fine sand, putting him and Bucky in the middle of brown fog that would confuse and impede them, potentially making their journey to the sea dangerous, if not deadly. Stalagmites and stalactites were scattered throughout the cavern. The rock formations were stunning with their various shapes, giving the underwater terrain an ethereal quality.

Soon, they were moving through another channel. Occasionally, Bucky would glance back at Steve to make sure he was still following him. Another minute went by before Steve noticed the exit leading out to sea. Bucky looked back at him one more time before shooting towards the entrance. Steve gently flicked his tail, moving more quickly through the rest of the channel. He watched as Bucky shot up towards the surface as soon as he cleared the entrance. Once he was out of the channel, Steve coiled his body tight, and with a powerful sweep of his tail, propelled himself to the surface.

Poking his head above water, Steve looked around, searching for Bucky. Using his tail and his wings to tread water and stay afloat, he found the merman staring at him, smiling. The crimson highlights in his hair shimmered, while his pale skin had a silvery luminescence under the moonlight. Steve looked around again, spotting Bucky’s cottage. They weren’t too far away from the shore.

“What do you want to do, now that we’re out here?” Bucky asked.

Steve cocked his head, thinking for a moment. Stretching his wings out of the water, he flapped them, slowly lifting himself out of the water, and began to fly. He chose not to go too high into the twilit sky. It was almost night. Slowly, he moved higher into the sky. It felt good to take flight. The sky was his second home. He glided across the inlet and the small peninsula, taking a better look at the surrounding area.

This world would be his home for an indeterminate amount of time. It would be his home until he decided to move on, or King Xavion decided to end his banishment and allow him to return home.

But the idea of leaving Bucky didn’t sit well with him. They had just met and he wanted to get to know the merman better.

• • • • •

Bucky watched Steve fly across the sky. He was enamoured with his ability to fly. He wanted to see Steve take to the sky during the daylight. He wanted to see the sunlight reflecting off his scales. For such a large creature, Bucky was surprised that Steve flew almost silently. Bucky could just hear the occasional flapping of his wings as Steve glided through the air. When the wings did make a sound, it reminded him of distant thunder rolling across the sky. Graceful was the word that popped into his head.

Once Steve had had his fill of flying, he skimmed across the water, stopping in front of Bucky. The water rippled, making small waves that Bucky easily managed. He beamed at Steve.

“Do you want to go back to the cave?”

A combination of a growl and a purr was Steve’s answer. It sounded like a yes to Bucky.

“Okay, follow me,” said Bucky.

Returning to the underground lake, Bucky and Steve swam, playfully chasing each other around the underwater cavern before heading back to the cave. Again, Bucky shot ahead, arriving first into the lake. Bucky pushed himself up onto the landing in the cave, waiting for Steve to appear. He watched as Steve poked his head out of the water, swimming towards him. Steve stopped in front of Bucky and began shifting while still in the water. Bucky smiled as a human Steve swam towards the platform, hoisting himself up to sit next to Bucky. Dripping wet, Steve gave him an impish grin.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Bucky asked.

“I did. Thank you for showing me this place.”

• • • • •

Steve gazed into Bucky’s eyes. He could easily lose himself in the pools of steel grey if he wasn’t careful. He expanded his focus to the rest of Bucky’s face. His cheekbones and jawline were sharper as a merman. His gaze dropped down to the area on the neck where the jaw met the ears. Gills. They were light red-purple in color with grey highlights. They fluttered softly along Bucky’s neck.

Steve’s eyes travelled down to his chest and arms. The dark pink scarring on human Bucky’s left arm had become silver. He wasn’t surprised that the merman’s scars would look as beautiful as the bearer himself.

Finally, Steve’s eyes fell onto Bucky’s tail. If it was possible to caress the skin by simply looking at it, he would do it. The tail seemed to be covered in scales, but they look malleable and fluid, not hard or fish-like at all.

• • • • •

Bucky watched Steve study in his form. He flicked his tail, sending some of the water in Steve’s direction, soaking him from hips to face. Both men laughed. Steve wiped the water off his face to focus his attention on the fluke floating delicately on the surface of the lake.

Bucky could tell that Steve wanted to touch him. He could also see he was holding back in an effort not to be too presumptuous or overly tactile.

“It’s alright to touch,” he said gently.

Steve startled, looking like he had been caught doing something forbidden. “What?”

“You look like you want to see if I’m real,” Bucky replied.

Steve’s cheeks turned red. “I’m sorry. I’m being inappropriate.”

“You’re not. You’re curious. You’re the first non-merperson to ever see me up close like this.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t mind?”

Bucky bit his lower lip. “If it’s you, no. I trust you.”

Steve still hesitated, curiosity and propriety warring with one another.

To save Steve from himself, Bucky placed his hand on top of Steve’s, giving it a squeeze. Steve looked into his eyes as Bucky pulled his hand onto his lap. Steve reflexively and lightly pressed his finger pads into his lap.

“How does it feel?” Bucky asked.

Steve moved his fingers over Bucky’s skin, trying to find the words to describe the texture. “Resilient. Feels like the texture of thick human skin.” He ran his hand over the part of the tail where Bucky’s thighs would be if he was still in human form. “It does feel a little slick. Definitely not slimy.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Well, I’m glad you don’t think I’m gross to touch.”

“Gross to touch? Never,” Steve said, shaking his head. He was very certain of that. “You’re very warm.”

They remained silent as Steve’s hand continued to explore the contours of Bucky’s tail. The merman watched as Steve hopped off the landing and into the water to touch the fluke and fins. He was reverent, firm, yet gentle with his hands. Bucky loved the way he touched him.

• • • • •

“This is so impressive, Buck,” Steve said. He looked up to see the merman, wearing a serene yet amused expression, looking back at him. In his terribly biased opinion, Steve considered the creature sitting before him simply breathtaking. “You’re stunning.”

Bucky’s cheeks turned rosy pink. “You’re heavy with the compliments.”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m just being honest.”

“I know.”

Steve climbed back onto the platform. “You said I’m the first person to see you like this. Loretta never saw you as a merman?”

“No,” Bucky replied. “She took my word. I offered to change for her, to show that I trusted her. But she said she didn’t need me to prove who I was. She said I was a good man and that was all she needed to know.”

“I wish I had met her.”

“I do, too. I think she would have loved you. And she would have been thrilled to meet a dragon.” Bucky paused. “I’m going to shift back.”

“Okay. I’ll go get our clothes.”

Steve retrieved their clothes as Bucky shifted back to human form.

In companionable silence, they dressed, and headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted when it's ready :)


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get to know each other. And someone from Steve's world comes searching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I appreciate it very much :)

Stretching like a cat waking up from taking a day-long nap, Steve yawned, rubbing his eyes open to the morning light. Staring up at the ceiling, he paused, aware of where he was.

He had just had his first night’s sleep in a bed he could call his own, instead of sleeping in dragon form in the woods somewhere, as he had been for the last six months.

He remembered feeling lost for a long while after he left Drogalla. The only thing that kept him going was his determination to find a link connecting King Alexander to Councillor Nicolau and his traitorous actions against King Xavion. He easily fell into the relentless search for evidence that would convince his King that the Exerenthian king was the architect behind the attempt on his life, and that he had used his best friend to try to execute that plan.

But those months had been frustrating. Finding anyone willing to talk about what they had seen or heard about King Alexander’s aspirations to expand his kingdom, much to the detriment of the other surrounding kingdoms, had been surprisingly easy. But convincing any of them to step forward and tell their story and what they had witnessed to King Xavion or the other kings was next to impossible.

Being tricked and ambushed by Brock was the culmination of his work. He knew he was close. But the fight with his former friend, which had crossed two worlds, had ended with him here, on an unscheduled respite, in a home belonging to a beautiful merman.

Since Steve’s banishment, this was the first time he felt he could let his guard down. With Bucky’s kindness and willingness to take him at his word, Steve now had food and shelter. He also believed he had a kindred spirit and an ally in Bucky.

What a change in fortune.

The scent of sausage frying in a cast-iron skillet wafted in from the gap between the door and the hardwood floor. Steve’s stomach growled and his mouth watered. Bare feet padded up to the bedroom door before a gentle knock broke the quiet.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Breakfast is almost ready.”

“I’ll be out in a couple of minutes.”

• • • • •

Bucky watched Steve attack his breakfast of sausage and scrambled eggs. He knew dragons had appetites but hadn’t realized how big those appetites were until he witnessed Steve devouring his meal. He decided he would have to try making breakfast bakes to keep Steve full. He briefly wondered how Steve’s mother had managed to keep him fed while he was growing up. A thought popped into his head.

“Do you mind me asking how your parents met?” Bucky bit into a slice of toast smothered in blueberry jam.

Steve swallowed a mouthful of sausage and scrambled eggs. “No, I don’t mind at all,” he replied. “This is the story Pa told me.”

“Is there a reason you had to point out that it was your father’s story?”

“Ma says she recalls the events a little differently.”

“Two different points of view on the same situation,” Bucky smiled. “That’s always interesting.”

“Tell me about it. I should tell you that my Pa was a dragon warrior for the king.”

“You followed in his footsteps.”

“I did. He didn’t get to see me become a warrior, though.”

“Oh?”

“He was killed in battle.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. It was years ago, just before I presented as a shifter. Anyway, aside from being a warrior, Pa was also a very good tracker. That’s what he was doing when he met Ma.

“So, Pa was in this world, looking for a fledgling who had run away from home. He tracked her to this world. And one evening, while he was out looking for the fledgling, he came across a woman outside a park entrance. She was being accosted by a couple of men. She was shouting at them but they seemed to be ignoring her.

“He didn’t like how the situation looked so he just walked up to them and asked if there was a problem. That’s when they started attacking him. He managed to chase them off. When he turned around to face the woman, she punched him in the shoulder, saying she had the situation under control.”

“That woman was your mother?”

“Yes. He was surprised she could hit as hard as she did.”

“So, what happened? Did she lecture him? Yell at him for coming to her rescue?”

“Nope, she asked him if he was interested in having a drink with her. She might have yelled at him later. But the rest is history, and here I am.”

“She made the first move?”

“Yes. That is something Ma doesn’t dispute in Pa’s story.”

“Did he ever locate the runaway fledgling?”

“He did. Convinced the fledgling to go back to Drogalla. She’s doing great. She works in the King’s kitchen.”

“I’m glad to hear that… So, when did your father tell your mother who he really was?”

“Right before he asked her to be his wife, or his mate. That’s what Ma said. She thought he should have told her sooner.”

Bucky chuckled. “Was she concerned about leaving anyone behind to go live in Drogalla?”

“No, she wasn’t close to anyone here. So she quit her job, gave away almost everything she owned, and moved to Drogalla to be with Pa.”

“Was it a hard adjustment for her?”

“Everyone welcomed her. Being an outsider was never an issue. But she still had her moments. Luckily, Sidora befriended her. She helped her get through her adjustment period, and they became best friends. They can’t imagine life without each other.”

“Who’s Sidora? How did they meet?”

“She is King Xavion’s Royal Priestess,” Steve explained. “All the dragon kingdoms have a royal priestess. She is well-versed in the art of magic, and uses those abilities to help protect the kingdom.

“They first met when Ma arrived. Sidora was one of the first people to greet her. Magic is involved in the bonding ceremony so the Royal Priestess is the one who always conducts it. Two days after Ma arrived, she and Pa were married. But during those two days Sidora helped Ma settle in and become familiar with Drogallan culture. They really liked each other and that’s how their friendship began. Sidora was there for us when Pa died. She’s very much a part of my family. She would do anything for Ma; and Ma feels the same way.”

“I’m glad she has someone to lean on while you’re here.” Bucky wanted to add that Steve could lean on him while he was living in this world, but thought better of it. “Besides your mother, who else did you have to leave behind? Did you have a best friend you had to say goodbye to?”

“I have two best friends. Natasha, but she prefers to be called Nat. And Sam.”

“Are they warriors for the King?”

“Yes. We all met after I presented as a shifter.”

“You mentioned that before. Do you mean that you weren’t a shifter at birth?”

Steve paused for a moment. “Technically, when we’re born, we’re considered dragons… even those who have only one dragon as a parent. What we’re not born with is the ability to shift into dragon form immediately. We don’t know if we’re shifters until we turn thirteen.”

“Are there advantages to being a shifter over being a non-shifter?”

“I wouldn’t say that one has an advantage over the other. We look at it as complimentary. There are simply different opportunities for shifters and non-shifters after presenting is done. Nat is a shifter but Sam isn’t. And they’re bonded.”

“You mean they’re mates? Like husband and wife?”

“Yes, but they’re also bonded warriors. Bonded for the battlefield. They have a dragon/rider partnership.”

Bucky furrowed his brows. “Partnership?”

“The King’s Army is composed of warriors with the ability to shift into dragon form and warriors who lack that ability. When the dragon warriors go into battle, they go into battle with a rider. They fight as a team. It’s usually someone who didn’t present as a shifter after their thirteenth birthday.”

“How are these dragon/rider teams formed?” Bucky asked, fascinated.

“It’s a process that starts after fledglings have presented,” Steve replied. “Those who present as shifters are asked if they would like to be part of the King’s Army. If the answer is yes, the fledgling is assessed to determine what role is best suited for them before training begins. Shifters spend their teenage years learning to understand and use their dragon abilities.”

“Were you a good student?”

“The teachers would say so. Some would say I excelled.”

“You seem to disagree.”

“I had… issues. But let’s get back to your question about how teams are formed. Being a part of a dragon/rider team is considered a lifetime partnership. A commitment. So, naturally, compatibility is vital in this relationship. A lot of time is spent figuring out which dragon and rider are the right match. There are a lot of trial partnerships.”

“Sounds like a really intense version of dating.”

Steve offered a wry smile. “You wouldn’t be wrong in describing it that way, Buck.”

“Were Nat and Sam paired up right away?”

“No, they went through several trial partnerships before they were paired up. But they were attracted to each other the minute they laid eyes on each other.”

“So, you witnessed the evolution of their love story.”

“I had a front row seat. Sometimes, I wished I could have sat in the back row.”

“So, they were entertaining?”

“You could say that.”

“When did they become a couple?”

“After they became bonded battle mates. They had fallen in love before then, though.”

“What about you? Do you have a battle mate?”

Steve hesitated for a moment before answering. He looked disappointed. “No. There were problems finding someone compatible for me. Every person I was paired up with ended in disaster.”

“What were the teachers’ assessment of your situation?”

“They came to the conclusion I was unsuitable for dragon/rider partnership.”

Steve didn’t sound particularly disappointed by the decision, which made Bucky more curious than he already was. “What was it about you that made them say you were unsuitable?” he asked.

“I barrelled into situations without consulting the person who was supposed to be my partner. I was unpredictable and habitually uncooperative. But they noted that I wasn’t doing it on purpose, that there was no malicious intent on my part. They just felt that it was best I not work as one half of a partnership. However, they felt I would make an excellent flight leader.”

“Well, they weren’t wrong about you being a leader.”

“No, they weren’t. Sometimes, it irritates me that I was assessed as someone too incompatible to be paired up with anyone.”

“Were you treated differently because of it?”

“No, it wasn’t held against me. But Nat and Sam used to tease me about not having a partner.”

“They weren’t teasing you in a bad way, right?”

“No, they just felt bad for me. They were trying to keep it light and to keep me from burning shit down. Nat would tell me that I did have a partner. It was simply a case of the person not appearing just yet.”

“They sound impressive,” Bucky commented. “I’d like to meet them one day.”

“I would like that very much, too. Since I left Drogalla, I’ve only seen them three times. They’ve only sought me out to give me news from back home, to pass along messages from Ma, and to see how I was faring.”

“How did they find you?”

Steve placed his hand on his talisman to draw Bucky’s attention to it. “They found me through this. All the King’s warriors are given talismans. Sidora cast a spell on both my talisman and Sam’s, so he would always know where to find me. You could call it a homing device.”

“Does every warrior have this?”

“No, just me and Sam,” Steve replied. “She cast the spell after the banishment was announced and before I left. No one knows what she did.”

“She’s looking out for you.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Were you self-sabotaging the trial partnerships?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You could have been without knowing it. Why didn’t you say something to the instructors? That you didn’t want to be partnered with anyone?”

“I didn’t want to be difficult.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “I’m sorry. But did you just hear yourself?”

Steve smiled ruefully. “Okay. Yeah, you’re right. I was difficult anyway. But I did try. I just wasn’t clicking with anyone and I was tired of the process. I’d already decided I was better off working on my own before they declared me incompatible.”

The two men sat quietly for a minute, drinking their coffee.

“I have a harness I wear, you know… for my partner, if I had one,” Steve said, feeling awkward, wanting to get it off his chest. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to offer that piece of information to Bucky, but he did. There was a moment where he did want to be part of a team. He did envy what Nat and Sam had. But he could never find that person, so he soured on the idea and rejected it. It was easier that way.

“The only time I used it was during the partner trials,” he continued. “My Ma has it. She didn’t want me to return it. She was adamant that I keep it. She said there would be a day I would actually need it. She’s stubborn that way.”

“Something tells me you inherited that trait from her,” Bucky said, smiling softly. Bucky appreciated Steve wanting to share bits and pieces of his life with him. He ate each morsel of information with relish.

Another moment of quiet went by before one of them spoke up again.

“So, once the dragon/rider partnerships are determined, what happens next?” Bucky asked.

“There’s a bonding ceremony, which is conducted by Sidora.”

“What happens once they’re bonded battle mates? Is there an advantage to being bonded?”

“Bonded partners can communicate telepathically,” Steve answered. “But the bond doesn’t interfere with the relationships with other people.” Then he smiled. “And before you ask, no, they can’t eavesdrop on each other’s thoughts when they’re not working together.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “That sounds complicated.”

“It’s not really. But some of the partnerships can become romantic, and marriages or bonds have happened, like Nat and Sam.”

“Doesn’t that compromise them when they go into a battle?”

“The instructors don’t see it that way. They only see it as a strength. It far outweighs any problem that might come up from having a committed couple fighting together.” Steve paused. “So, how about you? Tell me about your family.” Steve didn’t want to refer to Bucky’s family in the past tense, not until Bucky was ready to refer to them that way.

“Well, my dad’s name is George. He was an armourer for the King’s Army. He was responsible for creating and repairing swords, daggers, and anything sharp. My mother goes by Winnifred. She was a teacher. And my baby sister is Becca, but sometimes I call her Seashell.”

“Because she was born on a bed of seashells?”

“Not quite.” Bucky reached for the leather cord around his neck and under his henley to bring out the item hanging from it. It was a two-inch long white and green tusk-shaped seashell. “She found this and gave it to me before I went to train as a royal guardsman. She said she wanted me to have something to remember her by while I was away from home.”

Steve reached out to touch the shell, rolling it between his thumb and fingers. “That was really sweet of her. How much older are you than Becca?”

“Five years. She was eighteen when Khalyra collapsed. Right now, she should be twenty-five.”

“Tell me about your parents and Becca. I’d like to know more about them.”

Bucky blew out a long slow breath. “My parents adore each other. My mom is kinda like how your mom sounds. She can be a handful, which is something my dad always kept telling me and Becca whenever he had a chance. I would say he’s the opposite of her; he was kinda reserved when they first met. That’s what mom told us. She says she’s responsible for making him not take himself so seriously. They were always bantering. Not arguing: bantering. They were never angry at each other. They just had a way of ironing shit out in front of us.”

“You mean they could argue in front of you without you knowing that they were actually having an argument?”

“Yeah, you could put it that way.”

“That’s quite the skill.”

“It definitely is… With Becca, she’s a good mix of mom and dad when it comes to personality. She’s smart, quick-thinking. Really mature for her age. She also knows how to take care of herself. She actually wanted to be part of the Royal Guard and join me. There were maidens who were part of the Guard. She was preparing for an evaluation to enter into the Guard when Khalyra disappeared.”

“Did she ever ask for your help regarding the evaluation?”

“She did. We sparred. But there were a couple of maidens who were part of the Guard and they mentored Becca.” Bucky fell silent for a moment. “She was excited about joining me. Mom and Dad were excited, too. They loved the idea of me and Becca watching out for each other even though they were a little scared that they could lose us both in a battle. I told them I’d watch out for her.”

Bucky’s voice cracked at the last sentence. Steve felt his chest tighten. Bucky had lost his family. He wasn’t sure how to comfort him but he wanted to give it a shot.

“I think they’re still out there, Buck,” he said.

“You do?”

“I do. It’s entirely possible they became land dwellers in order to survive. We just have to figure out where to look.”

“This world is huge.”

“Then we tackle it one small piece at a time, until we’ve looked at all the pieces.”

Bucky paused. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do. When I’m ready to look for them again, we’ll talk about it. We should get moving now, though. I have a lot to show you about working at the bookshop.”

• • • • •

Having Steve working at Book Barnes by his side in the last week was something Bucky thoroughly relished. Steve proved to be a quick study in learning the business of running a bookshop.

What Steve seemed to enjoy most was talking to the customers. The ones who regularly visited the shop were pleased to see a new face, and were eager to talk to Steve. In turn, he was eager to know the regulars, too. Bucky enjoyed watching Steve charm them. He even managed to get a number of the regulars to purchase an extra book or knick knack on top of what they had already found.

Steve also took a keen interest in what was up on the book shelves. He told Bucky he thought it was only prudent and good sense to know what the shop carried, without having to rely on the computer to check stock. He paid extra attention to the small section of history books. As it turned out, Steve was keen on reading world history.

During the lulls between customers, he would read the book that had caught his eye when he first glanced over the section. The history book was more than eight hundred pages thick, filled with old photographs, illustrations and maps. By the end of the week, he was two hundred pages into the book.

Bucky made a deal with Steve that if he finished reading the book, it would be his to keep. Steve grinned, accepting the deal, and went back to reading the book.

• • • • •

Today, Steve wasn’t at the shop. Bucky had given him the day off. He was spending the day at the cottage, figuring out how to build a bookshelf with the power tools he found in the workshop/garage. The tools had originally belonged to Loretta’s husband and they came with the place after Bucky took possession of it.

Having Steve under the same roof had been a relatively smooth transition but it wasn’t over yet. Running the shop didn’t offer much time for Bucky to go into the workshop to build extra things that were needed, now that Steve was living there. A bookshelf for Steve’s room was the first thing that came to mind, and it was something Steve wanted to try building. It seemed simple and straightforward enough to figure out. Bucky wasn’t sure what would meet him when he went home, but that was the fun in having two people living under the same roof. However, the transition was far from over.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell over the shop door chimed, announcing the presence of a customer. He turned around from the non-fiction shelves to see a dark-haired, olive-skinned, lean yet muscular man peering around the shop.

“May I help you?” Bucky asked.

“I was just passing through the area and noticed this place.”

“Is there a specific book you were looking for? We might have it sitting on one of our shelves.”

“Nothing specific. I think I’ll browse around, though.”

“Well, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, I’ll do that.”

In his peripheral vision Bucky watched the man walk around the store, pausing in front of the shelf carrying short story anthologies and collections of poetry. Something about the guy didn’t sit right with Bucky. He didn’t move in the relaxed and casual way the regulars and tourists moved through the shop. It seemed he was on the lookout for something or someone.

The man picked a collection of poems off the shelf. He thumbed through the pages, keeping it as he continued through the shop. After having his fill of browsing, he walked up to the front counter where Bucky stood, discreetly watching him. He placed the book on the counter.

“Is that everything for you today?” Bucky asked, taking the book to scan the barcode.

“It is. Thanks… Marrin’s Cliff is a very pretty town. Looks like the town gets quite a few visitors?”

“Yeah, tourist season is just gearing up,” Bucky replied. “Everyone will be pretty busy. The location and natural beauty of the region is the town’s biggest asset and attraction.” Bucky glanced at the total on the register. “That will be $17.55 for the book.”

As the man fished out some money from his wallet, Bucky noticed the talisman around his neck. It reminded him of the one Steve wore. The design was different but something told him this person was a dragon, as well.

“That’s a good-looking choker you have there,” Bucky commented. “I’ve never seen one like that before.”

The man handed over a twenty-dollar bill before touching his talisman. “Oh, this? Thanks. It’s one of a kind. It was custom-made.”

“Really? You wouldn’t happen to have the name of the person who made that? I wouldn’t mind selling their pieces for them. That kind of craftsmanship would be coveted by anyone who sets foot in here.”

The man paused a second too long before he managed a smile. “I… don’t know their name. It was a gift. Sorry, man.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine.” Bucky slipped the receipt into the book and handed over both the book and the change over to him. “I’m always on the lookout for new creations by local and regional artisans to showcase here. I had to ask.”

“No problem, I understand,” the man replied. “Actually, I do have a few questions. Maybe you could answer them.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. He was curious about what questions the man had. “Go ahead, let’s see if I can answer them.”

“Great. By the way, my name is Brock.” He extended his hand out for a handshake.

The hair on the back of Bucky’s neck stood on end. “I’m Bucky,” he replied automatically, shaking the man’s hand.

• • • • •

Steve wiped the sweat from his brow. He had spent the morning trying to decide on the design for the bookshelf for his bedroom,then he spent the rest of the day in the workshop figuring out how to put it together. He decided the bookshelf was something he needed, after he had made a long mental list of the books he wanted to read from the bookshop. And now the shelf was finished. It wasn’t half bad. He only needed to paint it, but he would leave that for later, considering that Bucky would be back soon from the shop. Giving it one final look, Steve was pretty proud of himself.

The past week had been a whirlwind of learning new things in order to settle into his new home and surroundings. He discovered he really enjoyed living in this realm. He loved being in the bookshop. He loved meeting the people who came into the shop. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to fit in, not only for the sake of survival but to be part of a society.

More importantly, he wanted to impress Bucky with his willingness to do whatever the merman needed from him. Bucky had put a lot of faith in him and he didn’t want to disappoint him, to make him lose faith in him.

The sound of a purring engine caught Steve’s attention. He looked up to see Bucky driving towards the cottage. Quickly, he stored away the tools and swept the sawdust off the workshop floor. He stood waiting as Bucky pulled up in front of the garage/workshop.

Bucky climbed out of the car, curiosity written on his face. “Did you make that?” he asked, pointing his chin towards the bookshelf.

“I did. I just need to paint it.”

Bucky appraised Steve’s handiwork. “It looks good. I can pick up some paint for it tomorrow. Tell me what colour or stain you want and I’ll get it.”

“Since I’m scheduled to work tomorrow, I figure I could go pick up the paint over the lunch hour.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment and that caught Steve’s attention.

“Is something wrong?”

Bucky hesitated again before answering. “A guy named Brock came into the shop today?”

Steve was silent for a moment. “Brock came into the shop today?”

Bucky sighed. “This guy came in. I knew he wasn’t from the area. I thought he was just another tourist.”

“What did he do?”

“He bought a book and I noticed he was wearing a talisman similar to yours. Just to make conversation, I asked him for the name of the person who created it and made some excuse about wanting to carry their pieces at the shop.”

“What was his answer?”

“He said it was a gift and didn’t know who made it. Then he introduced himself to me and asked me a few questions.”

“What did this guy look like?”

“Black hair. Brown eyes. Looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. About our height. Lean build. He has a scar over his right eye that goes down to his right cheekbone.”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“He was asking about tourists coming through the area. He said he was looking for a friend and thought he might have come through town here.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Bucky bit his lower lip, gesturing to Steve to walk into the cottage with him. “Yeah, I asked him if he could describe the person he was looking for. He described you.”

“Okay.”

“So, I checked with some of the people you met on your first day here to see if he had been asking questions about you.”

They climbed up the stairs to the veranda.

“What did they say?” Steve asked.

“They said they hadn’t met the guy yet. But if he comes sniffing around, they’re going to tell him that they haven’t seen anyone fitting your description.”

“Are they wondering about me now?”

Bucky opened the door, allowing Steve to walk in first. “No, I just told them the two of you had a relationship that soured, you left and you’re starting fresh. They were understanding and sympathetic.”

“Relationship? What kind of relationship?”

Bucky blinked, wondering if he had said something wrong. “I never specified because I didn’t know what to say. I was trying to be vague.”

Steve chuckled briefly. “The way you said it, makes it sound like I had a romantic relationship with him.”

“Which you didn’t, unless I’m wrong.”

“Not wrong. He’s just not my type.”

“Oh, you would rather be in a relationship with a woman.”

“No. I meant I’m not physically attracted to him. But also, I’m not interested in someone who is intent on killing me.”

“Oh.” Bucky paused. “How much trouble is he? Is he trying to confirm you’re dead? To confirm you didn’t survive the fall into the sea?”

“Most likely. Do you recall if he saw you in the water?”

“I don’t think he saw me. I doubt he spotted me. I was below the surface, chasing after you. You had sunk pretty deep before I got a hold of you. By the time we got back up to the surface, the sky was dark and the moon wasn’t high up in the sky yet.”

Steve nodded, taking in the information. “He’s trouble if he finds out I’m alive. As long as he’s in the dark about my presence here, everyone will be safe.”

“Which is why I’m thinking you shouldn’t be at the shop tomorrow. Take another day off.”

“Bucky, I can take care of myself. He won’t risk revealing himself. If he and I met out on the street he wouldn’t shift, not in a place so public. I’m going to the shop with you tomorrow.”

“Honestly, I don’t know about this. I’d feel better if you stayed here for another day. I’ll pick up whatever paint you want for the bookshelf.”

Steve saw the concern written all over Bucky’s face. He relented. “Okay, I’ll stay away for one more day.” He noticed the tension leave Bucky’s shoulders.

“Can he sense your presence here?” Bucky asked.

“In what way?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know… can he smell you, is there something that makes a dragon aware of the presence of another without seeing them?”

“No, there isn’t anything special. We rely on our senses so we’re no different than any other creature that lives in this world or any other.”

Bucky thought for a moment. “I think I know the answer, but I’m gonna ask the question anyway… How dangerous is he?”

“He’s extremely dangerous.”

“Is he half-human like you?”

“Yes. We actually knew each other growing up.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“We were good friends but there was always a kind of darkness that surrounded him,” Steve continued. “It got worse as he got older. He got that from his father. His father was prone to brooding, which led to foul moods. Something happened and he tried to kill the King. He was rightfully banished. But that meant his family was banished, too. I felt bad for Brock and his mother. They were paying the price for their blood ties.”

“So, obviously they relocated in Exerenth.”

“Yeah, I lost track of Brock. I never knew what happened. But I did learn his father was killed in a clash with our army. This happened before I presented as a shifter.”

“He probably feels he has every reason to be angry and vengeful where Drogalla is concerned.”

“He does, but that doesn’t make it right.”

“So, he sought you out to do what? Kill you because you’ve been trying to find a link between King Alexander and Councillor Nicolau? Because of his father’s death? You didn’t have anything to do with his father dying in battle, did you?”

“His father dying in battle is a detail he easily brushes aside. He’s angry with being banished from Drogalla. He’s angry with King Xavion. He’s only interested in trying to destroy the place I call home.” Steve paused, feeling his emotions taking over. “And right now, I don’t know what to do. I can’t help Drogalla. Right now, I don’t exist.”

Seeing how distressed Steve was becoming, Bucky impulsively stepped forward to hug him. Momentarily surprised by the gesture, Steve relaxed and hugged back. Realizing how much he needed the physical reassurance, he took the moment to slowly breathe in Bucky’s scent. Bucky smelled like the sea, books, and sunshine. It was a scent Steve liked very much.

“You’re going to pursue him again, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, knowing what Steve’s answer would be.

“If he keeps coming around here, then I have no other choice but to go after him. He’ll be a threat to everyone here.” Steve stopped himself from adding _including you_. “Do you know if he’s staying in town, or if he’s actually just passing through and searching elsewhere?”

“I didn’t have time to check the two local taverns. I’ll check with Rose over at The Clever Crow and with Oliver tomorrow.”

“Then I’m definitely going to the bookshop with you. Someone has to mind the shop while you talk to Rose and Oliver.”

“No, I’d like you to stay away just for tomorrow. Please?” Bucky pleaded. “I have Wanda working tomorrow.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Alright. I’ll stay away. For tomorrow only.”

“Thank you,” Bucky replied as he pulled out a mobile phone from the inside of his jacket. He handed it over to Steve.

“Do I need this?” he asked.

“Yeah, I added another phone to my plan and it’s yours until you don’t need it anymore,” Bucky explained. “I want you to have a way of communicating with me. I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner. My cellphone number is already saved on it and I have yours on mine.”

“I’m not a prisoner, Buck.”

“You might feel that way, you never know.”

“It’s only for a day. Besides, as long as you’re here, I won’t ever feel that way.”

Bucky blinked at the words, making Steve acutely aware of what he had just said and how it could be interpreted. He knew he wasn’t ready for that conversation, and judging by Bucky’s reaction, he didn’t think he was quite ready for it either.

“So, I guess we should figure out dinner. Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?” Steve asked as he headed into the kitchen, wanting to change the direction of the conversation. “I’d like to make dinner this evening. You don’t have to help me.”

“Uhm, sure,” Bucky replied, looking like he recognized what Steve was doing, and allowing him to control the conversation. “Do you mind if I watch? I won’t comment on how you’re doing. And I won’t interfere unless you set something on fire,” Bucky said in a slightly teasing tone. He wanted to put Steve at ease.

“The only way I’m going to set fire to the food is if I shift,” Steve laughed, and gratefully got on with making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the next chapter will be posted when my beta is done polishing it :)


	4. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve follows Brock. Bucky has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, the next chapter is ready. Thanks for the comments and interest in this story. I really appreciate it.

Steve woke up with a strong urge to shift. After Bucky had left for the bookshop, he wandered down to the beach, towards the cave. Instead of entering the cave, he sat on one of two small boulders that flanked the cave entrance.

He stared out at the calm sea, then looked up to the clear blue sky, his hand wrapped around his talisman. He had yet to tell Bucky about another important detail about the talisman. Bucky only knew it helped Sam and Nat locate him. He didn’t know that it also gave him the ability to be invisible.

Steve was the only one in the King’s Army who had the ability. It was something imbued into the talisman without consulting him. But it was done out of love. Sidora was responsible for creating the talismans for all the King’s warriors. Because of her close friendship with Steve’s mother and her fondness for Steve, she had added the power of invisibility to his talisman as something he could use if he ever needed an extra advantage in a battle.

Sidora informed him of this power after he shifted with the talisman and unintentionally disappeared before her eyes. He had panicked when he realized he had turned invisible. But she calmly explained to him how to reappear. She explained that this was a power she bestowed only to him. No one else knew what she had done and that it had to be kept a secret.

_“Why give me this power if it’s meant to be a secret?”_

_“It is only to be used if your life or the life of someone you love is in peril. I trust you to use it at your discretion. This power is not to be used in the service of the King. If he discovers you have this power, it will be abused, intentionally or unintentionally.”_

_“I have to ask again… why me?”_

_“Because you are a good man, a good warrior. Your father was a good warrior with a strong sense of right and wrong, a sense of justice. You share that with him. And I adore your mother. She is my best friend. She is a good woman who raised a wonderful son. And you are the son I always dreamed of having. The two of you are my family. This is my way of protecting you while you serve the king.”_

_“I don’t know what to say. You have given me an incredible gift.”_

_“No need to say anything. Do your best for your kingdom. Serve your King well. But always remember you are more than a warrior. More than a weapon. You are an intelligent, handsome creature who does more than fight and defend. You are a calming presence. You were born a leader, but you don’t crave power. That is something few men possess. Those are qualities to be valued and respected.”_

Shaking the memories away, Steve walked into the cave, heading towards the underground lake. Divesting himself of his clothes, he made himself invisible, then shifted. Diving into the lake, he headed out to sea. Once he reached the surface, he took flight.

With the sun warm on his back, Steve flew and glided over the expanse of forest, small mountain peaks, and rolling hills for roughly half an hour until he spotted something ahead of him. It looked like another dragon. He tensed. Flying closer, he saw that it was Brock.

Even though he was invisible, Steve chose to keep his distance from his former friend and current enemy. He watched as Brock glided easily over the treetops of the forests, looking relaxed. But Steve knew Brock was far from relaxed. He was still searching for Steve.

For a moment, Steve pondered whether or not to ambush the other dragon and kill him. But he knew Brock’s death would bring other Exerenthian dragons into this realm. They would be looking for both Brock and Steve. That was the kind of trouble he didn’t want descending down on Bucky and Marrin’s Cliff. For now, he chose to follow Brock for as long as he could before he had to turn back home.

Brock eventually landed in a clearing where he shifted to human form. He had made a camp there.

Steve landed on the ledge of a jagged shear drop, belonging to a small mountain that overlooked the clearing. Silently, he watched Brock’s movements which all seemed fairly mundane. Brock then shifted back to dragon form, curled up and went to sleep. Steve decided to wait him out for now.

• • • • •

Talking to Rose had yielded nothing. She informed Bucky that no one fitting Brock’s description had dropped by her tavern or stayed there. And he was grateful for that. Now, he just needed to speak with Oliver. 

“Yeah, there was someone who fits that description,” Oliver recalled. “He spent a couple of nights in one of the rooms upstairs. He checked out around eight this morning. I don’t know how he arrived. He just walked in. He might have arranged for a taxi after he checked out.”

“Was he asking anything specific while he was here? About the town and the surrounding area?”

“He said he wanted to walk around and take in the scenery,” Oliver replied. “He said he was only going to be here for a couple of days. He wanted to know where most folks gathered to socialize. Aside from this place and Rose’s place, I told him the pub at the center of town.”

“Did it sound like he was looking for anyone?”

“He did mention he was looking for someone. He thought his friend might have come through these parts. He wanted to track him down and catch up with him. Said they were childhood friends but lost touch when his family moved away.”

“Did he show you a picture of the man?”

“Nah, but he gave me a description. It kinda sounded like your friend, Steve, but I didn’t say anything. Something didn’t seem right about the guy. His whole being started to change when he talked about looking for his friend. He was still calm, but underneath that it seemed like he was really annoyed or angry. I tried to assure him that if it was meant to be, he’d find his friend. Just tried to settle him down… If I was his friend, I’d keep some distance from him.”

Bucky began to relax. “Okay, thanks. It was just me and Steve when we were growing up,” he lied. “We never knew anyone named Brock. But then, everybody has a double out there. They’re called doppelgängers, right?”

“Yeah, doppelgänger. It can be kinda fun running around pretending to be your double though,” Oliver chuckled.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep, that’s how I met Tessa. She thought I was this guy she met six months before. She met him at her girlfriend’s bachelorette party that was being held at a restaurant. She was so smitten with him that she forgot to ask for his phone number. She sees me and swears I’m that guy. But she was so sweet. I told her I wasn’t that guy and said it was a shame the guy didn’t ask for her number when he had the chance. But she asked for my number anyway and she gave me hers. Ten years later, here we are, happy as clams as husband and wife.”

Bucky smiled at the story. “You should find your doppelgänger and thank him for finding Tessa for you.”

“And what? Have him steal her away from me? No, thank you,” he laughed. “I’ll send him a 50-year-old bottle of single malt scotch and a note of thanks.”

• • • • •

Bucky returned home to discover Steve wasn’t there. Heading down to the cave, Bucky found his clothes in a rumpled pile a few feet from the landing. Quickly surveying the area, he knew Steve had left to literally stretch his wings, and do whatever dragons do.

He envied Steve’s ability to fly and was undeniably curious about it. He wondered what it would be like to see the world from the sky. He wondered if Steve would show him.

He heard the water ripple in the silence. Peering out over the lake, Bucky noticed waves of foam advancing towards him. He watched Steve peek his head above the surface, slowing down as he came closer to the landing.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at him. Steve climbed up onto the landing as he shifted back to human form. Bucky handed him the large towel that was hidden under Steve’s clothes.

“Did a little sightseeing?”

“You could say that. I spotted Brock.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You did? Where?”

“He was in dragon form. He was far from town. I followed him. He was looking for me.”

“How did he not see you if you were following him? You’re kinda hard to miss up there in the sky.” Bucky was alarmed that Steve would expose himself to being discovered by an enemy.

Steve smiled. “Let me show you.”

Steve wrapped his hand around his talisman and closed his eyes. Bucky watched him vanish before his eyes.

“Steve?”

“I’m right here. I haven’t moved.”

Bucky reached to where he last saw Steve. His hand pressed up against something solid. Steve’s chest, most likely. It was odd having his hand tell him one thing while his eyes registered something else. “How is this possible?”

Steve reappeared. “It’s the talisman Sidora gave me. As long as I’m wearing it, I have the ability to be invisible.”

“Do the other dragon warriors possess this ability?”

“No. Only me. Aside from Sidora, no one knows about it. Except for you, now.”

“Why only you?”

“She’s fond of me and my mother,” Steve shrugged. “It’s the only reason she gave me.”

Bucky stared at the talisman.

“Go ahead. You can touch it if you want, Buck.”

Raising his hand, Bucky touched the sapphire sitting in the center of the talisman. Steve watched as Bucky caressed the gem, including the moonstone and the ruby with reverence and respect.

“What does this talisman do for you exactly, aside from making you invisible and acting like a homing beacon for Sam?” Bucky asked.

“It enhances my natural physical abilities, but it doesn’t fully protect me when I go into battle. I still get injured and there’s always the possibility that I could die. I just have a better chance of surviving a battle.”

“If no one is supposed to know you can disappear, what’s the purpose of having this power in the first place?”

“Sidora advised me to only use it if I had to.”

“Considering you were following Brock, I can see how that’s advantageous. Were there other times that you’ve used it before today? Did you use it here when you were merely observing the land dwellers?”

“No, I never considered using it when I was living in Drogalla or during the handful of times I was here in this world. I might have forgotten I was given that power.”

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling at the admission. “I would have tried it the first chance I got. I would have used it to help protect Khalyra.”

“That’s the difference between you and me. I listen to the advice given to me.”

“And you think I never did? I was a Royal Guardsman. I knew how to follow orders and still think for myself.”

“You followed orders?” Steve scoffed. He loved bantering with Bucky. He was certain Bucky felt the same way.

Bucky tossed Steve’s clothes at him. “Enough nonsense from you. Put on your clothes.”

Steve gave him a curt nod and began to dress.

Bucky wondered for a moment as he watched Steve put on his clothes. “What happens if you lose the talisman? Are you rendered defenseless in any way? What if someone stole it or found it? Would they have the ability to be invisible?”

“No, everything infused into the talisman is connected to me. It’s useless without me. When I die, the talisman is rendered ineffective. I guess you could say it dies with me.”

Bucky mulled over the information. “Okay, that’s good to know.”

“Are you worried?”

“Not worried. Just thinking. Let’s head back. You can tell me what you learned from following Brock and I’ll tell you what I learned about him from talking to some of the townsfolk.”

“Good, I’m curious.”

“I picked up some wood stain and a couple of brushes for your bookshelf.”

“Great. I can start painting after dinner.”

“Do you care what food I make? You must be hungry.”

“Not picky, and I’m actually ravenous.”

• • • • •

“How far along are you on that behemoth of a history book?” Bucky called out as he updated the magazine shelf with the latest editions that had arrived via courier that morning.

Steve peeked his head out of the backroom. “I’ve read about 300 pages. Why?”

“Just checking to see if you were still planning on finishing the book.”

“I have every intention of finishing it. I wanna make good on that deal.”

“You better finish it. I’m holding you to it,” Bucky smiled.

Although a couple of days had passed since Steve had found Brock, and there were no further sightings of him in Marrin’s Cliff, both men decided it was best that Steve minimized his presence on the shop floor just a little longer. So he worked on updating the inventory stock records. Wanda wasn’t scheduled to work until the weekend; she had driven to a city three hours away to visit friends for a few days.

Bucky took the boxes carrying the old magazine issues into the backroom.

“Steve, I’m gonna go pick up some lunch for us,” said Bucky. “I should be back in twenty minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure I don’t burn down the place,” Steve replied with a wink.

• • • • •

Stepping out of the bistro with minestrone soup and reuben sandwiches, Bucky accidentally bumped his shoulder into another person after setting foot onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Bucky.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” was the reply.

Bucky looked up to see Brock’s face.

“Oh, hey. It’s Bucky, right?” Brock’s expression changed from pleasant to something slightly more predatory. 

Bucky hid his surprise at seeing him again. Thoughts of Steve back at the bookshop popped into his mind. He couldn’t call him to warn him that Brock was back in town. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s right.” Bucky scrambled to think of something to say. “Brock, right? Are you enjoying the book you bought?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you enjoying your visit here?”

“Yes, I am. The countryside is lovely. So many places to explore.”

“Ah, you prefer the trees and mountains over the concrete of cities?”

“I’m more at home in the woods, to be honest,” Brock replied. “I live in a small city but I still find it confining. You can’t breathe sometimes.”

Bucky had to remind himself to breathe, too.

• • • • •

Back at the bookshop, Steve suddenly felt anxious, like something was gnawing at him. He didn’t understand it and couldn’t shake it. Thoughts of Bucky slammed into his head. He wanted to bolt out of the shop to look for him, but there was a woman with her young daughter browsing through the section featuring art and coloring books. He couldn’t leave. All he could do was to wait for Bucky to return.

• • • • •

“Ah, I remembered you mentioning you were looking for your friend,” Bucky noted. “Any luck in finding him or have you decided to stop searching?”

“No, I haven’t found him yet. I think he might have moved on, but I’m going to keep looking. I have a lot to apologize to him for. I want to make amends.” He paused, appraising Bucky. “You seem interested in knowing whether or not I found him.”

“It’s not everyday you meet someone in a town like this who is looking for someone on a long shot,” Bucky shrugged.

Brock looked at him curiously. “No, I guess not.”

Bucky nodded, wanting to end the conversation. “Well, good luck. I have to head back to the shop. It was nice chatting with you.”

“Same here.”

Bucky walked away, trying to calm himself down. He covered the two-block distance between the bistro and the shop as fast as he could without looking rushed. Arriving at the shop’s front door, he glanced back to see if Brock was walking towards the bookshop. There was no sign of him. He had disappeared. 

He opened the door, smiling at the woman and young girl exiting the shop. The girl was grinning ear-to-ear with her new coloring book clutched in her arms. Bucky then turned his attention to Steve. He looked like a man ready to take on an army.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. Did something upset you?”

Bucky was surprised by the question. “How did you know?”

“It sounds weird but something didn’t feel right. Call it a gut instinct.”

Bucky paused for a second. “Brock is back in town. I bumped into him in front of the bistro.”

This raised Steve’s hackles. His eyes flickered to the store front windows. “Is he still there?”

“No, I think he went in the opposite direction. How did you know something was wrong?”

Steve glanced down at Bucky’s hands. They were trembling. All thoughts of pursuing Brock faded. He grabbed the takeout bag from Bucky’s hand, placing it on the front counter. He pulled him gently into a tight hug.

Steve felt Bucky shaking against him. He knew what was happening. Bucky was panicking.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said quietly. “I don’t know why I’m like this right now. I… I’m usually not like this.”

“It’s alright, Buck,” Steve soothed, lightly rubbing circles on his back.

Bucky buried his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck, breathing in deeply.

Steve found himself loving the intimate gesture. He tilted his head so his nose was in Bucky’s hair, daring to breathe in his scent, as well. He brushed his hand over the back of Bucky’s head, fingers threading through hair. They stayed like this for a minute.

“It’s alright. I’m right here,” Steve said softly. “Do you think he knows you lied to him about me?”

“I didn’t get that impression from him. I was just thinking about you and how I needed to get back here.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m not helpless. I can handle myself.”

“You almost died the last time you two met.”

“Okay. Point taken,” Steve said, lightly rubbing Bucky’s arms. “Look, let’s have lunch. It smells good. I’ll go grab a couple of cans of iced tea from the mini fridge and the extra stool. We’ll eat behind the counter.”

Bucky nodded, liking the idea. “Sure, let’s do that.”

• • • • •

After flipping the sign to ‘closed’, Steve went out the back door and down the alley towards the Red Haven Tavern, while Bucky waited five minutes before leaving via the front door to head to the parking lot where his car was located.

Bucky drove up the back alley behind the tavern where Steve was waiting for him.

As part of their new routine, they prepared dinner together, but Steve noticed Bucky was more quiet than usual. Although it concerned him, he decided not to say anything yet, allowing the quiet to blanket over them. They spent the rest of the evening in each other’s company. Steve sprawled out along the length of the sofa, continuing to read the 800-page history book while Bucky sat on the loveseat, working on his laptop.

• • • • •

Yawning, Bucky looked up from his laptop to see Steve still engrossed in the book. He was amused by his dedication to finishing it. He closed the laptop deciding that he had read enough about the newest releases coming out for the fall season. Keeping his mind busy on books and work hadn’t kept his encounter with Brock from looping continuously in his head throughout the evening. He hated being plagued by it. It was tiring.

Unwilling to go to bed and have Steve out of his sight, Bucky placed the laptop down on the floor, and put his feet up on the loveseat. Grabbing one of the cushions to use as a pillow, he quietly watched Steve read, allowing himself the chance to really look at him.

Without a doubt, he liked what he saw. In a relaxed and unguarded state, Steve was achingly handsome. Bucky wriggled uncomfortably further into the loveseat, imagining what it would be like to press his body against Steve and run his fingers through his thick hair.

Even with those lustful thoughts, Bucky couldn’t stay awake. Minutes later, he fell asleep. It didn’t take long for the nightmare to come.

_The ancient columns supporting the Khalyrian castle swayed as the ocean floor rumbled and shook. Bucky and a handful of the guardsmen raced to get the King and his family out of the castle, while the rest of the Royal Guard rushed to alert the citizens to abandon whatever they were doing and leave the kingdom as quickly as they could._

_As the citizens began to flee, one of the columns cracked, splitting in two and giving way to the vibrations of the earthquake. The other columns followed suit, cracking and collapsing as well. The castle walls began to fall apart. A heavy piece of coral tumbled into Bucky, separating him from the King’s family and the guardsmen, pinning his left arm to the ocean floor. He grimaced and screamed in pain._

_Bucky felt the floor shift violently as it started to crack. The fissure widened, opening underneath him, dropping him into the darkness._

Whenever the nightmare visited him, Bucky always woke up at the moment the darkness enveloped him. But not this time. Instead of waking up, the darkness in his nightmare changed abruptly into something else.

_Bucky blinked his eyes open as he coughed, spitting out the sand from his mouth. Rain pelted down as the harsh wind clawed at him. Lightning streaked across the sky, and the thunder rumbled. Bucky raised his head to find himself on the beach. The sound of two dragons roaring and shrieking captured his attention._

_Scrambling to his feet, he looked up into the dark sky to see Steve and Brock tangled together in what seemed to be a fight to the end. Brock raked his claws across Steve’s chest, forcing him to back away for a moment. Steve roared as he charged straight at the black dragon. Brock evaded him by diving down to the spot where Bucky stood._

_Refusing to run, Bucky stood staring at Brock, daring him to try to kill him. He saw red in Brock’s eyes before he changed course right in front of Bucky. Brock shot up towards the sky. Seconds behind him was Steve. Bucky dropped to the ground to avoid getting knocked off his feet by Steve’s wings as Steve quickly changed direction to continue pursuing Brock. Both dragons disappeared into the dark clouds. Bucky searched the sky looking for any sign of them. All he could hear was their screeches and roars, punctuating the rolling thunder._

_Suddenly, Bucky heard a shriek. One of the dragons dropped through the clouds, falling towards the beach. Bucky realized who was falling. He screamed._

• • • • •

Eventually, Steve found himself nodding off. There was no point in continuing to read. Looking up, he saw Bucky curled up, a throw covering his shoulders, sleeping on the loveseat with the laptop closed and sitting on the floor. He looked cozy and peaceful. The idea of having Bucky snuggled up against him was all too appealing.

The sound of Bucky whimpering had Steve frowning. Slipping a piece of paper into the book to mark where he had left off, he placed it on the coffee table. Getting up, he walked quietly over to Bucky, picking up the laptop and placing it on the dining table. Bucky whimpered again.

Suddenly, Bucky cried out Steve’s name. Rushing over to him, Steve crouched down, unsure how to wake him. Gently, he placed his hand on Bucky’s left arm. That was a mistake. Bucky’s arm shot out, grabbing a surprised Steve by the throat. He gasped as the hand tightened around his throat, surprised by Bucky’s strength.

“Bucky,” Steve gasped.

He opened his eyes but they weren’t focused on Steve. He was looking right through him.

“Bucky,” he said again. “It’s me, Steve.” He reached out to touch Bucky’s cheek. He watched Bucky’s expression change, eyes refocusing onto Steve. The look of recognition crossed his face. The realization of what was happening struck him hard. He released Steve immediately.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said, his voice faltering. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t see you.” Bucky’s face contorted with pain. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, bolting from the loveseat to his bedroom, closing the door shut.

Leaning against the loveseat, Steve stared at the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “What the fuck happened?” he muttered to himself.

• • • • •

After tidying up the living room, checking the doors were locked, he shut off the lights and made his way to the Bucky’s bedroom door. He knocked lightly.

“Bucky?” Steve said gently. “Bucky, may I come in?”

No answer.

“Bucky, please. We should talk. I’d like to know what happened. What were you dreaming about that made you angry?”

Silence again.

“Okay, if you’re not ready to talk to me, that’s alright. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.” Steve paused. “Goodnight, Buck.” He turned away and started heading for his bedroom.

“Steve, you can come in.” Bucky’s soft tone almost didn’t reach Steve’s ears.

Steve turned around and paused before slowly opening the door; he didn’t want to startle Bucky. Seeing him sitting at the foot of the bed, he gave him a small smile. Bucky ruefully smiled back, gesturing to Steve to sit beside him on the bed.

“Did you want to talk?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how much I’ll say.”

“Say whatever is on your mind. Speak only if you feel the need to say something. Whatever you don’t say, just save it for later when you’re ready to tell me, okay?”

Bucky nodded. “I had a bad dream.”

“About what?”

“Khalyra falling apart and crumbling around me. I was helpless to do anything but watch.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?”

Biting his lower lip, Bucky thought for a moment.

“Like I said before, if you’re not ready to talk about it,” Steve reiterated. “Don’t do it just for me. If you’re not ready now, wait until you are to share with me.”

Bucky studied him. “Are you sure you were always meant to be a warrior? Because you have a very calm way about you whenever you’re trying to keep me from closing myself off.”

“You could blame my mother and Sidora. I learned that from them,” Steve smiled softly. “They were incredibly patient with me when I was growing up. Got into fights and all kinds of trouble a dragon child had no reason getting into.”

Bucky smiled softly. “Nothing but trouble, huh? Looks like that hasn’t changed at all, even now.”

Steve shrugged. “Can’t argue with you on that one.”

They look into each other’s eyes, losing themselves in the moment. Then Bucky realized he should say something.

“Uhm, I do want to tell you what happened.”

“But you’re not ready?”

“No, it’s not that. I think I’m ready. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t I ask the questions and you just answer them?”

“Yeah, that could work.”

“What do you remember about the day Khalyra disappeared?”

“I remember everything being quiet. Nothing unusual. There was a sound travelling through the water. It rumbled. It sounded grotesque. No one recognized it. We had never experienced an earthquake before. How would we have known?

“It pulsated through the water. It felt like waves of energy. I don’t know how else to describe it. We were trying to get the King and his family out of the castle and help the citizens leave the area as fast as they could.

“The next thing I remembered, a heavy piece of coral had pinned me to the ocean floor. The floor was vibrating and cracking open. I managed to slip out from under the coral when the crack opened up underneath me. It nearly sucked me in. It only remained open for a minute before it closed again, killing anybody who had got sucked into it.”

Steve’s hand slid next to Bucky’s. Their pinky fingers touched.

“Shit, Bucky. That sounds horrific. I’m so sorry that happened.”

Bucky nodded as a way of saying ‘thank you.’

“The scarring on your arm… was that from the earthquake?”

“Yes. The coral that had pinned me dug into my arm. When the earth opened up, it slid into the fissure, clawing into my arm and a part of my shoulder. It was pretty painful.”

“How long did it take to heal?”

“For the skin to close up and leave this scar, it took a couple of weeks, but it took a lot longer for me to be able to move my arm again fully. It’s almost back to full strength now. My hands just tingle a little bit, and the upper arm feels numb once in a while.”

“You’re not full-strength yet? Judging by the way you had your hand around my throat, I’d say you were full-strength,” Steve remarked in amazement.

Bucky averted his eyes. “I’m sorry about that.”

Tucking his fingers under Bucky’s chin, Steve slowly tipped it up until their eyes met. “Please don’t apologize. You had a nightmare and I’m fine. I doubt there will even be any bruising from it.”

Bucky nodded, still looking remorseful. Steve dropped his hand from Bucky’s face.

“Did the crack swallow up the entire kingdom?” Steve asked.

“Most of it. My parents’ home wasn’t near the fissure, but it was damaged. I thought if it was still there, then my family probably survived.”

“Did they?”

“I don’t know. There were some survivors, but there were so few of us we didn’t know what to do. The first thing we did was search for other survivors. We found a few more, but none of them were my family. The King and his family died, and I was the only guardsman left.”

Steve gave Bucky’s hand a gentle squeeze. Bucky returned the squeeze. “Did any of your allies find out what had happened?”

“They did. They came to help search, then they offered their kingdoms as places to live. All the survivors dispersed to their new homes.”

“What about you? You didn’t go with any of them?”

“No, I wanted to find my family. I have standing invitations to live in any kingdom of my choosing, but I don’t have the heart to live anywhere else but here.”

“You can’t see yourself being loyal to another king?”

“Maybe. But this isn’t loyalty to the King, it’s loyalty to my family. I still want to know what happened to them.”

“But what if you never get your answers, after we’ve done our own search?”

“I searched a long time before I had to let go and ended up here. Living as a human, I’m slowly accepting the real possibility that I may never get my answers, despite anything we might do.”

Steve caressed Bucky’s hand in an attempt to soothe him.

“So, your nightmare was about Khalyra and your family?”

“It was, but then it changed.”

“Changed?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t just about my family anymore.” Bucky paused. He took a deep breath before continuing, looking like he’d made a difficult decision. “It was about you.”

“Me?” Steve stopped caressing Bucky’s hand.

“I dreamt I lost you.”

Even though Steve had heard Bucky say his name when he cried out in his sleep, he was still surprised to hear Bucky confessing that he had been dreaming about him.

“I dreamt you were in another fight with Brock. But this time, he killed you, and I couldn’t stop it. I was helpless. It… it hurt a lot.”

Studying Bucky’s face, Steve waited a minute before saying anything. “Why did it hurt you so much to see me die?” he asked calmly.

Bucky looked into his eyes. “Because I care about you.”

Steve blinked, unsure of what the merman was saying. He couldn’t help thinking maybe what Bucky really meant was the same thing he wanted. “I care about you, too, Buck.”

“No, I really care about you, Steve.” Bucky threaded their fingers together.

Steve stared at their entwined fingers before looking up at him. He felt his hand being gently squeezed. Swallowing thickly, his eyes dropped down to Bucky’s lips. Both men leaned in, their lips touching lightly before pressing more firmly against each other.

Bucky’s lips were plump and soft. He hoped his lips were as pleasant to Bucky. Slowly, they both pulled back, their fingers still entwined. Bucky’s face had pinkened, looking warm and flushed. Steve smiled. “That was nice. Really nice. Was that what you meant when you said you really cared about me?”

Bucky bite his lower lip again. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure if you felt that way.”

“I do, Buck… I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“Were you waiting for me to say something?”

“Maybe.”

“It would have taken forever if we waited for the other to say something.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Well, thank your nightmare for making you say something.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“And for the record, the next time Brock and I meet, he will be the one who dies, not me.”

“You sound so certain. You can’t predict the outcome.”

“True, but I know what I have to do. I have to send Brock back to Exerenth, or kill him before he hurts you or anyone else from Marrin’s Cliff.”

“I can take care of myself,” Bucky huffed. “I can protect my friends.”

“I know you can. But you might need a little help with Brock.”

“I could say the same thing to you, too,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve smiled as he raised his hands in surrender. “Very true. If you’re feeling better, I’ll just go to my room and get ready to go to sleep.”

Bucky reached out, placing his hand on Steve’s arm. Steve looked at him with curiosity. Bucky leaned closer to him, making Steve wonder if the merman wanted to kiss him again.

“Actually, could you stay?” Bucky asked, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

Steve’s heart thumped a little harder. “Sure, I can stay. Any reason why you’d like me to stay?”

“Because I want you to. I’m not sure how well I’m going to sleep. Once I wake up from a bad dream, I have a hard time falling back to sleep. My brain won’t let go of the nightmare and I usually end up not wanting to sleep again after.”

“And here I thought you wanted me to stay because you want to carry on kissing me.”

“That, too. But I think having another warm body in my bed might help me go to sleep.”

Steve smiled. “You’re in luck. Dragons always run warm. Just let me wash up and change out of these clothes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

• • • • •

Steve returned, wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue pyjama shorts. Bucky wondered if Steve was wearing one of his shirts, because it looked a little stretched across his chest. But he wasn’t complaining about the view he was getting.

As for Bucky, he had on similar attire — a loose-fitting red sleeveless shirt and dark grey shorts. Steve noticed Bucky had taken his hair out of its braid. All the air in his lungs left him for a second. He had to quickly suppress a growl threatening to leave his throat.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Steve paused. “You go first. It’s your bed. I don’t know which side you sleep on.”

“Uh, I usually sleep in the middle,” Bucky replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He climbed onto the right side of the queen-sized bed. Steve followed by taking the other side. They stared at each other and laughed.

“I’ve never shared a bed or a den with anyone before,” Steve confessed.

“We had kelp beds to sleep on, but yeah, same here,” Bucky admitted.

“Well, let’s figure this out.” Steve adjusted the pillows, lying back against them.

Wanting Steve’s warmth, Bucky scooted next to him, their legs touching. He found his skin so warm he wanted to melt into him. Placing his hand on Steve’s chest, Bucky leaned in to enjoy another round of kisses.

Steve ran his fingers through the merman’s hair, thinking _mine, mine, mine_. Bucky slipped his tongue into his mouth as if he were offering water to a man dying from thirst. He groaned, taking everything the man would give him. Slowly, Bucky pulled away.

“Mmmm, that was really nice, Buck.”

“There’s a lot more where that came from,” he grinned.

“Don’t hold back. Anything you offer, I’ll keep. All mine.”

“You’re greedy,” Bucky smirked.

“I like to hoard as much as I can.”

“Spoken like a true dragon. How much stuff have you hoarded since you were old enough to say ‘mine’?”

Steve thought for a moment and shrugged. “A lot of stuff but… it’s all back in Drogalla.”

Bucky blinked, thinking he might have brought a sensitive subject. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up any memories that would make you sad.”

“It’s alright,” Steve replied, stroking Bucky’s arm. “They’re hidden in a location where no one will find them.”

“Don’t like sharing?”

“Generally, no. But I do share with family, and those I love.”

Bucky felt the urge to kiss Steve again and did so. Steve pulled Bucky on top of him, wrapping his arms around him, cocooning him in warmth. The heat was comforting and comfortable for a cool summer night. He felt safe. Maybe the nightmare wouldn’t return for a second visit tonight.

“If my banishment ends somehow, I’d like to show you some of the things I’ve hoarded,” Steve remarked.

“You sound optimistic.”

“Yeah, I am optimistic. I don’t know why, but I am. I think it’s easier to think positively since I dropped into your life.”

Bucky groaned. “I didn’t think you were into making bad puns.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Steve asked mischievously.

“Let’s say your banishment ends. Would I be allowed to visit your world?”

“Absolutely, you would be allowed into my world. I think you’d enjoy the visit. You could stay for as long as you want.”

“Okay. If it happens, I’ll look forward to it. And if doesn’t, that’s okay too. I just want you to know that.”

Steve smiled softly. “Thanks. Wanna try going to sleep?”

Bucky rolled off Steve as he reached to turn off the lamp sitting on the nightstand. Putting his head on Steve’s chest, Bucky snuggled, breathing in Steve’s scent, starting to feel relaxed and a little safer from his nightmares.

In the darkness of the bedroom, with only the moonlight streaming in and illuminating the room, Steve stroked Bucky’s head, combing his fingers through his hair. He loved playing with Bucky’s hair. Soft, thick and shiny. He loved having the opportunity to do this for him. He loved having the chance to comfort him. He loved experiencing this kind of intimacy with another person. He knew this had been missing from his life. He honestly believed he could go without it. But being around Bucky had made him change his mind. Now, he wanted it. And he wanted it with Bucky. He was hazarding a guess that the merman might feel the same way. This was so new for the both of them.

He listened to Bucky breathe. His breaths hadn’t slowed down yet. Neither had his heartbeat, which he could feel beating against his ribs. He knew Bucky hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He continued stroking Bucky’s hair. After Bucky sighed deeply, Steve felt him melting against him. He snuffled into Steve’s shirt.

“I’m right here with you, Buck. Just remember that,” he whispered with a smile. 

Bucky’s breathing evened out. He was finally asleep, it seemed. Steve closed his eyes, grateful to have Bucky in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be posted once it has been beta'd :)


	5. Declaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky grow closer. Steve reunites with old friends who meet Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for not posting the next chapter until over a month later. Sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you have to figure out how to still hit it out of the park. Funny using a baseball analogy when I'm not much of a baseball fan to begin with.
> 
> I'd like to thank Deisderium for applying her beta powers on this chapter. She is a lovely friend and wonderful cheerleader.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Feeling snug and sleep-warm, Bucky opened his eyes. Grateful for an uneventful, dreamless sleep, he felt the crusty remains of drool sitting on the corner of his mouth. Then he realized he hadn’t drooled on his pillow. He had, in fact, drooled on Steve’s shirt. Quickly, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand.

Undisturbed by Bucky’s movements, Steve remained asleep. Bucky took the opportunity to admire Steve’s physical attributes. Despite his beard, the man looked child-like and peaceful. His arms were still firmly wrapped around Bucky’s waist, but they were slowly loosening their grip and sliding off of him. Bucky was tempted to touch Steve’s beard. It had tickled when they first kissed but he was better prepared when they’d kissed again and again.

Tentatively, he raised his hand, lightly brushing his fingers against the beard. Usually, it was neatly trimmed, but there was a softness to it with the extra growth this morning. Steve lazily opened his eyes. Bucky didn’t notice he had woken. Steve watched Bucky focus on his beard until their eyes met.

Bucky paused, feeling like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. “Good morning?”

Steve smiled. “Good morning, Buck.”

Bucky noticed his fingers were resting on Steve’s chin. He pulled his hand away but Steve caught his wrist, sliding his fingers into his palm and drawing the back of his hand to his lips. Bucky looked away shaking his head, suddenly feeling very shy.

Steve chuckled. “Something wrong?”

“You’re weird.”

“Why?”

“Is this what dragons do when they’re smitten with someone?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I do. It just feels… weird.”

“Nobody has courted you before?”

“No, I never bothered with it because I was never interested in it.”

“How about now?”

“Yeah, I’m interested. It still feels weird.” Bucky shrugged.

“Well, get used to it. And get used to this,” Steve said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky moaned into it. For several minutes, they continued kissing before they had to stop to catch their breath.

Bucky noticed Steve’s eyes not only had darkened, but they had changed color. His blue eyes were tinted with purple. Before he could ask about the change in eye color, he felt Steve hard against his hip. He shifted his body, noticing that he was hard, as well.

Without warning, Steve grabbed him, lifting him up and setting the surprised merman down on top of him. Bucky quickly sat up, his weight resting Steve’s thighs.

“I believe we both share a problem,” Steve said coyly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one who isn’t lacking in the strength department,” Steve said with a smug smile.

“Maybe we should spar one day and see who is the better warrior,” Bucky challenged, lightly tapping Steve’s chest.

“Is that a dare?”

“Yes. But you’ll have to go easy on me. It’s been a while, and I haven’t ever really fought in human form.”

“Are you asking me to go easy on you?” Steve asked with a raised brow.

“Sure. Why not?”

“I think it’s a ruse. Trying to give me a false sense of security in my abilities to defeat you.”

“Right now, I don’t think one-on-one combat is what you have in mind.”

“I wouldn’t call it combat. It sounds so harsh.” Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss.

Bucky brushed his fingers over Steve’s beard, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Steve slipped his tongue into Bucky’s mouth.

Soon, Steve’s hands travelled down to Bucky’s ass. He squeezed his cheeks possessively, pushing him into Steve’s groin. Bucky gasped at the sensation of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other.

Bucky bracketed Steve’s hips with his knees, grinding his own hips against him. Both men moaned and growled into each other’s mouths.

“God, that feels really good, Buck.”

“Yeah, it does. How about we take off our clothes?”

“Yeah that would be even better.”

Laughing and lacking any sense of coordination, they took off each other's clothes. With Bucky standing at the side of the bed and Steve pushing himself back against the headboard, they took a moment to look at each other’s bodies.

Again, Steve’s broad shoulders reminded Bucky that he had once had shoulders like that, when he’d been a guardsman. But he was happier with his slightly smaller build now. Licking his lips, his eyes roamed over Steve’s chest, down his taut stomach to his treasure trail. Thickening and half-erect, Steve’s cock was fast on its way to becoming hard.

 _Mine, mine, mine_ was the mantra running through Steve’s dragon brain as his eyes feasted on the man standing in front of him. Although lean and muscular, Bucky also had soft edges that he found enticing. The head of his bobbing cock was shiny with pre-cum.

“Shit, you’re beautiful, Buck,” Steve said with reverence.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Come sit here,” Steve said, smoothing his hands over his thighs. “I wanna touch you.”

Bucky climbed onto Steve’s lap, sitting close enough that their cocks touched. The sensation of the touch and texture of skin against skin intoxicated both of them. As they kissed, their hands slowly roamed over each other’s bodies, relishing the contact. Bucky rocked his hips into Steve, both men moaning as they rubbed against each other. Bucky paused for a moment to reach over to the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the bottle. “What’s that for?”

“To make things easier and more enjoyable.”

He raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile.

“Let me show you,” Bucky replied.

Steve watched as Bucky flipped open the cap and squeezed a clear, thick liquid into his palm, warming it. He slicked up his cock with it and gestured to Steve if he could slick him up, too. Steve nodded. He gasped at the coolness of the liquid, but it felt unarguably good. Bucky grinned at his response. Wrapping his hand around both their cocks, Bucky stroked in a leisurely pace. Steve lolled his head back against the pillows, curling his toes.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” Steve breathed, mumbling his words together.

“You like?”

“Fuck, yes,” Steve gasped. “We actually use an oil back in Drogalla for this.”

“This is much better than oil.”

“I… would… have to… agree,” Steve grunted out before he moaned again. Bucky caressed Steve’s jawline with his thumb, leaning in closer until they were sharing the same air they were breathing. 

Steve pushed himself up to meet Bucky’s lips. He was hungry. Starving. Grabbing Bucky’s hips, he dug his fingers in, wanting to leave bruises. To mark him. To make him his. _Mine mine mine_ , his dragon brain chanted. He wanted to make Bucky feel good. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

His tongue pushed its way into Bucky’s mouth, tasting everything he had to offer. He tasted perfect as far as Steve was concerned. He tasted like the ocean. Seaweed, he thought. But there’s also a sweetness to him. He growled as his cock thickened and stiffened even more. He was becoming painfully hard under his lover’s ministrations.

“Buck, I’m… I’m gonna come,” he said through gritted teeth. Bucky had his mouth on Steve’s throat, kissing and nibbling.

“Don’t hold back, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, his voice deep with desire. “I wanna see you come. I wanna see what kind of mess we can make together, right now.”

Steve cried out as he came, pulling Bucky close as he spilled all over Bucky’s hand. Bucky continued stroking him through his orgasm. The sound of Steve expressing his pleasure thrilled Bucky. He loved knowing that he made him come like that. It was frighteningly addictive and he wanted to do it again. 

Steve cupped Bucky’s face, pulling him in for a wet, sloppy kiss. “Mine,” he growled deeply and possessively, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. The timbre of Steve’s voice pushed Bucky over the edge. He shuddered violently in Steve’s arms, keening as he came, their cum mixed together in the mess they made. Bucky buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck. They remain wrapped in each other’s arms for a while.

Caressing Bucky’s back, Steve was the first to speak. “That was… amazing,” he said. “Never experienced that with anybody before.”

His dragon brain demanded that he make Bucky his mate.

“Yeah… it was,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s shoulder.

He was blissed out, boneless and happy. He never thought he would ever get the chance to experience the emotions thrumming through him right now. Bucky wanted to belong to Steve. He wanted Steve to belong to him. He was certain Steve was meant to be his mate. He never met a Khalyrian who came close to being a potential mate. Nobody interested him that way. He never thought his mate would be from another world. He never thought it could be a dragon who would steal his heart.

“Why do you have that in your drawer?” Steve asked.

Bucky raised his head to look at him. “What?”

Steve pointed his chin where the bottle of lube sat on the nightstand.

Bucky chuckled. “Because working with a dry hand isn’t necessarily useful. I haven’t been with anyone since I became a land dweller. Too busy to care and never met anyone I thought was worth pursuing. What about you?”

“I’ve had encounters. Not here though. And I never met anyone worth pursuing either.”

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Have you ever had sex after you shifted?”

“No, but it’s possible if the other person was a dragon. How about you?”

“Yes, a couple of times.”

“How does that work?”

“The next time we’re at the underground lake, I’ll show you.” Bucky kissed him. “Before we met, had you ever seen a merman before?”

“I had heard about your species but I never met one whenever we flew into this realm. The elders always said that merfolk were to be respected and well-regarded.”

“Hmm, the stories I heard about dragons were interesting.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I heard all kinds of stories. The good, the bad, and the interesting. And I was curious enough to want to meet one. It didn’t matter if it could have put me in danger.”

“And now you have,” Steve smiled.

“I did. Two, in fact.”

Steve frowned at the fact Bucky had met Brock. He didn’t like that he had to be vigilant. He didn’t like being cautious until he could come up with a way to get rid of Brock, and keep Bucky and Marrin’s Cliff safe. Bucky caught the dark look on his face. “Hey, we’ll get him, okay?”

“Who’s we?”

“You and me. I’m not letting you do this alone. He rattled me because I let my guard down. I wasn’t expecting him. Next time, I’ll be better prepared.”

“I don’t want you joining me in this fight. I want you safe,” Steve said calmly.

“Too late. You can’t tell me to do nothing and expect me to just watch and wait.” Bucky countered with the same level of calm. “You’re forgetting that I was a Khalyrian Royal Guardsman. I know how to fight in the sea, and I’m betting, I can handle myself on land, too. I think we should spar just to see how formidable I can be.”

Steve smiled, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to insult you. But you’ve never fought a dragon before. If you want to spar, we should spar as humans and in our shifted forms, too.”

“I’m fine with that. When do you want to start?”

“After we’re done at the shop today?”

“Alright. But we need to clean up the mess we made here first before we head into town.”

• • • • •

Lugging out a box of new releases out from the backroom, Steve began making room for the books on the store shelves. The shop doorbell rang. He heard two familiar voices. He stopped and turned in the direction of the voices. He stared in surprise. Sam and Natasha stared back at him, grinning. Putting the books down, Steve rushed towards them to bring them into a huge bear hug.

“Holy shit, it’s good to see you again,” Steve said, not quite done hugging them.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding out? A bookshop. You decided to live with the land dwellers? Is this place yours?” Sam was full of questions.

“Yeah, this is where I’ve been. Yeah, I’m living in this world, at the moment, and no, this isn’t mine.”

“If this isn’t yours, who are you working for?” Nat asked, peering around the shop, liking what she was seeing.

“This place belongs to Bucky. He should be back shor— ”

In what couldn’t have been a more perfectly timed moment, Bucky entered the shop with lunch from the bistro. Everyone stood in silence looking at each other. Bucky accessed the proximity between Steve and the couple. He came to one conclusion.

“Hi, welcome. Are you Sam and Natasha, by any chance?”

Nat and Sam looked at each other before they both looked at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders. The couple turned their attention back at Bucky.

“Steve told me about you two,” Bucky stated. “I only brought enough for two people,” he said, lifting the bag of food containers. “Sorry.”

“Nah, that’s alright,” Sam replied. “I’m sorry, Steve didn’t get a chance to tell us who you were aside from being the owner of this place.”

“We can fix that right now,” Bucky smiled, extending a hand. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

Sam reached out and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sam Wilson and this is my wife, Natasha Romanoff.”

Nat shook Bucky’s hand, as well. “Call me Nat, please. Natasha sounds so formal. So, how did you two meet and what exactly did Steve tell you about us?”

“If you don’t have anything important to do this afternoon, we can tell you everything,” Steve offered with a grin.

“Well, almost everything,” Bucky supplied.

• • • • •

“Who do you think is going to win?”

“My gold is on Steve.”

“If he was sparring with anybody else, I would agree with you, my darling. But I have to say Bucky is going to take this.”

Sam smirked at his wife. “That’s my boy out there, tumbling in the grass with the merman. He never loses.”

“But you have to admit they’re evenly matched,” Nat countered, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. “Bucky has as much skill and tenacity as Steve.”

Sam threw a charming smile at her. “I’m adult enough to agree with you but Steve has never lost a match, sparring or otherwise.”

“He’s met his match,” the redhead said confidently. “Bucky is his equal in every way.”

“Which is why it’s only a matter of time before they become mates,” Sam smirked. “They’re already living under the same roof.”

Cuddling, Sam and Nat sat comfortably on a lush patch of grass, watching Steve and Bucky grapple with each other as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Steve grunted as he hit the ground. He heard sounds of sympathy from Sam and Nat. He looked up at Bucky who was grinning from ear to ear. He rolled onto his hands and knees, jumping back up to have another go at the merman.

They had been wrestling and sparring for the last forty-five minutes after arriving home from working in the book shop. That was after they had teased and challenged each other for fifteen minutes while they changed into something more appropriate for the match. They picked a spot in what would be loosely considered the backyard. The spot was thick with grass and free of stones, rocks and boulders.

Both men were aware of how evenly matched they were. After four rounds, they were tied.

In the fifth and final round, Steve tried again to outsmart and anticipate Bucky’s moves. He learned Bucky was good at assessing an opponent’s strengths and weaknesses and exploiting them. Frankly, Steve was quite impressed with what Bucky had shown him so far. Bucky matched him move for move.

If this was a chess game, it would be a stalemate. Except it was a stalemate no more. Steve was flat on his back looking up at Bucky. Again. This time, he heard Nat and Sam snickering. There was nothing like having friends who kept you honest.

“Shit, you’re good,” Steve said, catching his breath. “Are you sure you never fought on land before? Because I think you’re holding back from me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I would remember that, and I would have never kept that from you.” Bucky held out his hand. Steve groaned as he grabbed it, allowing Bucky to help him up onto his feet.

“You’re fast and quick, Buck. A worthy soldier in any king’s army. You almost countered every move I made.”

“Thank you, and what you do mean by ‘almost’?”

“I did win two rounds before you finished me off in this one.”

“I’d like to think you winning those two rounds was pure luck.”

Bucky was just trying to push his buttons in a competitive but teasing way.

“He has you there, Steve,” Nat called out.

Steve scoffed as he laughed. He appreciated from the bottom of his heart how generous Bucky had been for inviting them over for dinner so that he, Nat and Sam could continue enjoying each other’s company.

“It was best out of five. Are you telling me you want to go a few more rounds?” Steve challenged even though his body was telling him to stop.

“Nope. I’m good with stopping right now,” Bucky replied. “I’m getting hungry. It’s time to make dinner. What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll make dinner. It’s the least I can do since you beat me.”

“Wait, Steve is making dinner?” Sam asked. “You would never set foot in a kitchen unless it was to stuff your face.”

“Just hold on a second, Sammy,” Steve mock protested. “I helped my mother cook when I was smaller.”

“That was before you presented,” Sam countered. “Did you really help your mother cook?” Sam loved teasing his best friend.

“Okay, I’ll give you that. But a lot has changed, Sam,” Steve crowed back.

“I’ll say,” Nat chimed in.

Bucky grinned. “The loser makes dinner? We didn’t even make a bet. How generous of you. Are you sure this isn’t an opportunity to poison me? I’m gonna get our guests to eat whatever you make first.”

“He has a point. Don’t poison us with your cooking,” Sam teased.

Steve laughed. “Buck, if you were of royal blood, you might have reason to be wary of me. But I have no intention of poisoning you. You are far too valuable to me to let that happen.”

“I am?” Bucky radiated with delight after hearing those words.

“You are.” Steve quickly glanced over at Nat and Sam. They were snorting and smirking at him. He knew they knew he was absolutely smitten with Bucky. They were going to give him nothing but grief. He made a face at them before turning his attention back to Bucky.

“How about the next time we spar, we make a bet so we know what the stakes are,” Steve playfully suggested. “Poisonings are off the table.”

Bucky stepped closer to Steve to speak low enough for only him to hear. “There is a lot we could bet on. Let’s do that, but also do it as merman and dragon.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Underwater?.”

“Yes, you don’t mind do you?”

“I don’t. Haven’t had many fights underwater but it should be interesting.”

“Indeed, it will be. I promise to be gentle with you.”

Steve chuckled. “I highly doubt that.”

“But first you need to make dinner for everyone here.”

“Hey, what are you two discussing and why aren’t we allowed to hear it?” Sam piped up.

“Something that doesn’t concern you,” replied Steve.

Impulsively, Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss. After a minute, Sam and Nat started coughing and gagging. Both men pulled away, smiling at each other. Sam and Nat rolled their eyes but it was clear they were genuinely happy to see that Steve had found someone. They followed Steve and Bucky who walked with their arms around each other, back to the cottage.

• • • • •

Steve stood on the veranda, looking out to the sea. A gentle breeze blew through the veranda. He listened to Bucky and Sam laughing inside. Sam was helping Bucky put away the dishes and do some general clean up before he and Nat had to leave. The light sound of footsteps came up behind him.

“I like him,” she said, leaning on the railing, inhaling the sea air. “Sam likes him, too.”

“I didn’t realize I needed your approval,” Steve replied, smiling.

“You don’t but I think it helps that your two best friends approve of your mate.”

“He’s not my mate.” _Yet_ , he thought.

“Okay. Potential mate. Your mother will be so happy to hear that you’ve fallen in love.”

Steve didn’t bother to confirm the assumption.

“Have you heard anything about Brock?” she asked.

“Nope.”

“He’s going to keep looking. I would if I were him.”

“Agreed. I don’t feel good about it. I want him away from Bucky and the townspeople. They don’t need to be exposed to him any further.”

“Judging from the sparring you two had, it looks like Bucky can handle himself. He’s impressive. I can see why he was a member of the Khalyrian Royal Guard. I wouldn’t worry about him.”

“It’s not his fight. It’s mine.”

“It’s ours, Steve. Brock and the Kingdom of Exerenth are a threat to the other kingdoms. Sam and I are going back to inform King Xavion and the Council what we’ve discovered and come back to help you deal with him.”

Steve nodded. “When you and Sam come back, could you bring my harness?”

Nat smiled. “Harness?”

“You know what I’m talking about… that piece of equipment you wear so Sam can ride with you as you two go into battle or go on reconnaissance missions together. My mother has the one I wore until I was told I would never make a good battle partner.”

“Is this for Bucky?” Nat couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

Steve sighed. “Yes, it’s for Bucky.”

“Of course, we can pick it up. Your mother will be thrilled to hand it back to you. How do you two communicate, by the way? You’re not bonded.”

“We’ll figure it out. It won’t be that bad.”

“It would be better if you were bonded.”

Steve sighed again. “I’ve been banished. There is no one who is allowed or is willing to perform the bonding ceremony for someone in my situation.”

“Sidora would be more than happy to do it for you and Bucky. You know that.”

“Wouldn’t she get into trouble for helping a banished one?”

“Yes, but she would find a way to make it happen. Let’s take care of Brock and King Alexander first. After that, let’s see what we can do to bring you back home and get you and Bucky bonded.”

Bucky and Sam walked out onto the veranda to join them. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky protectively.

“We’re all done,” Sam announced. “Ready to go, Nat? It’s going to be a full moon. It’ll be a romantic flight home.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m the one flying us home.” She kissed her husband and patted his cheek. “Come with me. I have to get out of these clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Nat rolled her eyes at being referred to as ma’am. They step off the veranda, stopping roughly fifty feet away to give her room to shift. After a minute, Sam stepped away from Nat. Her back faced the two men still standing on the veranda. Bucky noticed the harness she was wearing, looking at it with interest.

He wanted to see if her transformation was as colorful and bright as Steve’s transformation. It was, as it turned out, more subdued. Not as flashy. He thought it spoke to the character of the person.

Where Steve’s light was yellow white, Natasha’s color was red with swirls of gold and silver. Her transformation was as stunning as Steve’s. After the transformation, under a dark indigo twilight sky, Nat shimmered softly, allowing Bucky to see her dragon form. She was smaller than Steve but still a formidable size standing next to a human. Her scales were dark red with silver edges. Her green human eyes had become silver-green. He found her enchanting. He noticed the harness had changed and adapted with her dragon form. A saddle for Sam to climb into sat snug on her back. He was delighted by that piece of information. He turned to Steve.

“You said you have one like that, right?”

Steve heard the excitement and curiosity in Bucky’s voice. “Yeah, I still do. But it’s back home with my mother. I’ve asked Nat to bring it back when they return.”

Bucky grinned. “They’re coming back? That’s great.” Grabbing Steve by the hand, Bucky pulled him down the stairs. They walked over to Sam and Nat. The two seemed to be having a conversation without speaking. Sam turned around to face the two men.

“She’s impressive, isn’t she?” Sam beamed.

Nat gently nudged him. _Sam, don’t embarrass me,_ she chided.

 _You’re gorgeous. Can’t a proud husband brag about his wife?_ Sam responded.

“She is,” Bucky replied, staring at her. “May I say that you are breathtaking? You and Steve are stunning creatures.” Nat blinked at him, looking demure all of a sudden.

_Oh my god, he’s adorable,_ Nat purred. _If Steve doesn’t take Bucky as his mate, I am going to kick his ass across the five kingdoms._

Sam laughed. “She’s not used to compliments. You would think she would be used to it by now after being with me for so long.” Sam turned to her. “You always threaten to kick my ass whenever I give you a compliment. But I know you love it. Admit it.”

_You know I’m going to kick your ass. You love it when I do. Admit it, darling,_ she replied.

Sam merely chuckled.

“Are you telepathically communicating with each other?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, we are. One of the benefits of being bonded.”

“Bonded battle mates, right?”

_Hmmm, Steve has talked about the bond with Bucky already. Interesting,_ Nat purred.

“That’s correct,” Sam smiled. “And there was a different ceremony when we bonded in marriage.”

Bucky turned to Steve. “So, this is what we’re missing out on by not being bonded?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“You like the idea?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it sounds great.” Bucky couldn’t restrain his enthusiasm. “It would make communicating with him that much easier.”

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, giving him a peck on the cheek.

_My god. They’re disgustingly sweet,_ Nat remarked.

 _We were like that, my lady. We still are,_ Sam replied.

_Shush. We’re going to have to tell Sidora that Steve has found his mate. She’ll want to conduct the ceremony the first opportunity she gets._

Sam chuckled as he climbed up and into the saddle. “Nat says you two are too adorable for words. And she’s right. We’re really happy you found each other. We’ll return as soon as we can.”

Nat backed up a few steps away from the two men before turning around, extending her wings, and taking flight.

Once they were out of sight, both men walked back inside the cottage.

“That was remarkable,” said Bucky. “To be honest, I wish we were bonded.”

“One day, that could happen. If I am ever allowed back into Drogalla.”

“Would you go back if your banishment ended?”

Steve cupped his face and kissed him. “I wanna be wherever you are. If you want to go back with me, then we go. But if you want to stay here, I’m staying with you. I don’t want to be anywhere without you.”

“You would be giving up a lot.”

“I already gave up everything when they banished me. I have you now. And I won’t give you up. Not for anyone.”

Bucky nodded. “I won’t give you up either.”

“Wanna show me how much?” Steve asked with a sly smile.

Bucky smiled. “When would I never? Come on, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I will try to endeavour to not let the next chapter make its appearance a month from now :)


	6. Protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers Bucky is in danger and clashes with Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're halfway through the story and it looks like things are gonna get interesting, folks. 
> 
> Thanks for the interest and sticking with the story and putting up with my not-so strictly scheduled postings of the remaining chapters for this fic. 
> 
> My undying love and gratitude goes to Deisderium for her beta work. 
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see you again with the next chapter!

Over the next several days, Steve and Bucky remained vigilant regarding Brock’s possible presence around Marrin’s Cliff. But on this day, Steve decided to shift to dragon form, becoming invisible as well, in order to fly to where Brock had been camping out. When he arrived at the location, the camp was still there.

Landing in the clearing, Steve shifted back to human form but maintained his invisibility. He explored the campsite.

There were little things that reminded him of what he had before he was banished. There was a pile of objects Brock had collected, things he had hoarded during his travels in this world.

It made Steve think of all the things he had hoarded ever since he first uttered the word ‘mine’ as a whelp. Since his banishment, he didn’t much care about hoarding anything. His focus had been to find evidence to convince King Xavion that King Alexander was responsible for turning Councillor Nicolau against him. Unfortunately, the numerous paths to finding that evidence had been closed off before he could take them.

But meeting Bucky had been worth it. All the treasure he hoarded over the years could never compare to Bucky. He would gladly be banished a thousand times over if it always meant he would end up finding Bucky. Or Bucky finding him, to be more precise.

Surveying the area, he could see Brock had no reason to keep moving. No one knew who he really was. He seemed to move effortlessly and comfortably among the land dwellers. Steve hoped that sense of security would cause Brock to slip up. He thought about how best to confront his former friend.

But he knew he would have to kill Brock. Steve had killed before in the name of Drogalla and its King. And he would kill again to keep Bucky and the townsfolk safe.

A roar in the distance caught Steve’s attention. Brock. Quickly, he shifted and took flight into the sky, waiting for Brock to approach.

As Brock flew closer and prepared to land in the clearing, Steve noticed Brock was carrying something in his front limbs. Steve couldn’t quite make out what it was. He adjusted his position to try to get a better look at it.

He saw a human form. Instantly, he bared his teeth. Everything in his body lit on fire. But he couldn’t tell if it was one of the townsfolk or some poor unsuspecting human who had pissed him off.

He couldn’t imagine Brock just deciding to make someone disappear or acquiring someone for no reason. Brock always had a reason for doing something, even when they were young boys. Brock always had a reason for his actions. Always wanted something in return.

He also had a temper growing up. But he learned to tone it down and curtail it most of the time. It came in handy when he became a warrior. It helped him focus his temper in a structured way.

Steve flew closer to Brock, remaining downwind from him so he couldn’t catch his scent. He was not sure if the talisman masked his scent but it couldn’t hurt to take the extra precaution. It was something he never had to think about before.

Invisibility was to be used in situations that never required any sort of surveillance. Become invisible and strike or defend. Become invisible but don’t strike down your opponent was something that felt a little different. It felt odd.

Steve watched Brock land and place the human on the ground. He stepped back to examine it. Steve looked down at the figure.

Bucky.

• • • • •

Rage coursed through his blood. 

He roared and made himself visible. Startled, Brock glanced behind him to find Steve diving for him. Brock took flight to get away from Steve.

Brock spun around to use his clawed feet to defend himself from Steve’s attack. But he wasn’t fast enough. Steve crashed into him, digging his claws into Brock’s left side, and piercing the back of his neck with his teeth. Brock screeched as they hurtled towards the ground.

Steve refused to release him, sinking his teeth and claws deeper into Brock’s dragon flesh. Just as they were about to hit a thicket of trees, Steve let go and flew up into the sky, keeping his eyes on Brock as he plowed into the thicket. The snapping of large trees, breaking and falling over, crackled through the air.

Although wounded, Brock managed to take flight and fly away. Steve chose not to pursue him. The urge to kill him was strong but his mind brought him back to Bucky. His blood red eyes changed to purple with yellow outlining his black iris. Turning around, he flew back to the merman.

• • • • •

Landing beside a still unconscious Bucky, Steve quickly shifted, gently touching his shoulder. He checked him over for any injuries. He noticed bruises around his neck. They were the size of fingers. Steve snarled at what Brock had done to Bucky.

Holding and caressing Bucky’s hand, Steve spoke softly. “Bucky, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can.”

Nothing.

“Come on, Buck. You’re strong. I know you are. Please open your eyes.”

Steve caressed Bucky’s face, running his thumb over his left cheekbone, brushing it across his lips. He leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Come on, baby. Say something. Anything. I don’t care what it is… just say something.”

Steve felt Bucky lightly squeeze his hand. Or maybe he thought he squeezed his hand. He wasn’t sure. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he heard Bucky moan in discomfort. His eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the clear blue sky and the sun shining down on his face. Steve smiled with relief, grateful that he was conscious.

Bucky blinked at him. “Steve? Why are you naked? You shifted, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. I was going to see if Brock was still camped out in the same spot from a few days ago.”

Bucky looked around. “Where am I?”

“Brock’s campsite.”

“Excuse me? Where the fuck is he?” Bucky attempted to sit up. Steve quickly offered his hand.

“I chased him away. What’s the last thing you remember, Buck?”

Bucky paused. “I was at the shop. Brock came in. He didn’t want to talk about books. He mentioned you by name. He saw us together getting into the car a couple of days ago. He knew I had been lying to him. I told him not to make a scene inside the store. Wanda was in the backroom. So, I called out to her to tell her that I was stepping out for a bit and that I would try to be back before the store closed.”

“What did he do to you? You have bruises on your neck.”

“We walked out of the shop and into the back alley. I punched him before he had a chance to say anything. It wasn’t a particularly smart move.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. Steve could see that Bucky was thinking. Concern was written all over this face. “I wasn’t sure if he was going to kill me right there.”

“He won’t kill unless it’s part of his plan or if it’s absolutely necessary,” Steve said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Sometimes ‘absolutely necessary’ is something that moves on a sliding scale. He was going to use you to get me out in the open. As long as you’re valuable to me, you’re valuable to him.”

“I’m valuable to you, huh?” Bucky looked at him with big blue-grey eyes.

Steve cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “More valuable than all the treasure I’ve hoarded,” he replied, leaning in to kiss him.

“That’s good to know, Stevie,” Bucky smiled.

“How do you feel, right now? Are you able to stand up?”

“Aside from feeling like I’ve been in a fight with a dragon, I feel okay, I think.”

“Well, let’s see what happens when you get up and move around for a bit.”

Bucky managed to get his feet underneath him as he used Steve’s forearm for support. Steve held himself back from doing anything extra. He had to let Bucky do this under his own power. Bucky took a tentative step forward. He looked sore but his movements didn’t indicate he had sustained any injuries. Bucky gave him a look of relief. Steve found himself relaxing a little. Then Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Are you planning to shift back?” Bucky asked. “You can’t really go back to town naked.”

“What?… Oh yeah, I’m gonna shift once you’re ready to hop onto my back and I’ll fly us outta here.”

“Wait. Hop onto your back?”

“Yeah, gotta fly you back to the shop. Assuming Wanda hasn’t closed up already.”

“How the hell am I supposed to hang onto you? You don’t have the harness. Am I not going to slip off your back?”

“Not gonna let that happen.”

“But I’m gonna slip right off. How the hell did Brock get me here?”

“He carried you.”

“How?”

“Like this.” Steve mimicked the way Brock carried Bucky during the flight.”

Bucky stared at him in disbelief. “That asshole could have dropped me.”

“But he didn’t. You were secure. I could carry you like that, if you’re concerned about hanging on.”

Bucky hesitated. “I don’t know. How far away are we from town?”

“Far enough that it would take you till morning to get back to the cottage if you started walking now, I guess.”

Bucky sighed. “For the love of god… fine, let me climb onto your back. Wait, will you be invisible?”

“No, I won’t be invisible because that would be too much for you, I think.”

“How do you know if I was in contact with you, I wouldn’t become invisible as well?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t. Never had an opportunity to determine if that was what would happen. But I highly doubt there would be any kind of transference.”

“Hmm, maybe I’m overthinking.”

Steve smiled softly at him. “Were you hoping to find out what it would be like to be invisible?”

“Well, I’ll admit I’m curious. I’m not gonna lie about that. I find it a very interesting concept.”

“We can talk about invisibility later. We should leave. I don’t know when or if he’ll return.”

“Yeah, uhm, let me know if I’m sitting on the wrong part of your back.”

“Sit on my shoulders, in front of the wings, and hold onto one of my horns,” Steve instructed.

After Steve shifted, he purred as he crouched, belly to the ground. Bucky climbed up and nestled in as best he could, wrapping his hands around one of the horns located near the base of Steve’s neck.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said.

Steve extended his wings preparing to take flight. He felt Bucky tighten his legs around him. The whoosh of displaced air swirled around them. He heard Bucky say “Holy shit” in a tone of awe and wonderment. Steve chose to fly low, skimming over the treetops for Bucky’s viewing benefit before moving to a slightly higher elevation.

• • • • •

Daring to take a look at the world underneath them, Bucky stared in awe of what he was seeing. Never had he thought he would get an opportunity to see the world from the sky. It wasn’t even a concept he entertained. All he knew was the sea and the land. He never seriously entertained the concept of travelling by plane. And now, with Steve in his life, he didn’t think he would ever want to try it.

The town of Marrin’s Cliff could be seen on the horizon. Steve began dropping his elevation as they flew closer. Bucky tapped Steve’s shoulder. He wanted Steve to land outside the town limits.

Landing in a small clearing, a farmer’s small herd of sheep scattered in fear as Steve made his approach. Bucky dismounted and walked up to Steve’s face. He ran his hands over the dragon’s face, feeling the skin, and admiring the texture and colors that shimmered under the June sunlight. He planted a kiss on the space between the nostrils. Steve purred.

Bucky paused a moment to inhale Steve’s dragon scent. He wasn’t sure what the scent was. It wasn’t sulfur because he was familiar with the odor. But the scent did remind him of incense. It seemed heavy but not at all unpleasant. He could see how the scent could be off-putting to a land dweller’s nose but it wasn’t off-putting to him. As far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

Bucky opened his eyes to Steve’s furrowed brow.

“I don’t think we can afford to get too close with you looking like that,” Bucky noted. “And you have no clothes either.”

Steve huffed. A bit of smoke streamed out of his nostrils. Bucky found it cute and endearing. Steve disappeared.

“Alright, are you trying to tell me you’re gonna escort me to the outskirts of town before you head back home?”

A low guttural sound vibrated through the air. It sounded like a tone of confirmation.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Bucky and Steve hit the town limits. Bucky raised the collar of his shirt to cover the bruises blooming on his neck. “I’m going to the shop. Hover around me if you must until I get inside. But I’m fine, Steve.”

Bucky heard Steve huff again in response. He knew Steve would stick with him until he entered the shop.

Throughout his walk, Bucky knew Steve was flying around town, looking for any sign of Brock. It didn’t matter that Steve had injured him badly enough that he wouldn’t make another appearance today. He was just being cautious and vigilant.

Bucky entered the shop. Wanda looked up.

“That took a while. Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine now. Things got a little complicated, that’s all. How did everything go here?”

“Nothing unusual. Doris dropped by to pick up her monthly bodice ripper book. Several online orders came in. I’ve packaged them up and the courier will drop by tomorrow morning to pick up the packages. The ship is still afloat, captain,” she said, giving him a lazy mock salute.

Bucky smiled. It was a relief to go back into the daily routine to pull him out of his encounter with Brock. He was grateful Wanda never had the chance to lay eyes on the man.

“Thanks a lot. You’ve been a godsend since your grandmother gave me the shop. I can’t ever thank you enough for helping me get sorted out.”

“Just seeing this shop still surviving is thanks enough, Bucky. She was right in giving you the business. I couldn’t do it because I lacked the full commitment to run a business. Coming in to help when you need it is more my thing. I’m really happy how this has turned out.”

“Well, thanks again. You’re free to go. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Steve is coming in tomorrow.”

“Great. You know, if you want Steve to learn the online end of the business, I’d be more than happy to train him. We had talked about it when he first got here. Maybe he’s settled enough to start getting acquainted with it.”

“Are you trying to reduce your hours here?” Bucky teased.

“No, I figured if he’s gonna be staying around, I don’t think it would hurt to have another person handle some of the stuff I do around here. He is planning on staying, right?” Wanda gathered her stuff to get ready to leave.

“I think he’s going to stay but we haven’t formally discussed what his plans are.”

“For what it’s worth, I like him,” said Wanda. “He’s a good fit here. I hope he does decide to stay. Catch ya later.” She kissed him on the cheek and exited the shop.

Bucky thought about his relationship with Steve. It felt right. Their imperfections made them perfect together. But Brock worried him and what his presence could mean for the both of them if nothing was resolved. He worried about losing Steve.

• • • • •

Flying over their home, Steve headed out to the sea. He flew straight up into the sky before diving head first into the water. He swam straight for the cave entrance, easily navigating his way through the channel until he entered the underground lake. He climbed up onto the landing, shaking off the excess water like a dog shaking off water after a swim. He looked around before shifting to human form. Grabbing the towel to dry himself off and get dressed again, Steve mentally replayed and analyzed the chase and fight with Brock.

He thought about what he could do differently. Next time, Steve planned to be the only one walking away from the fight. Third time's a charm as the saying went. It was well-suited for the situation.

Making his way towards the cave entrance, Steve was alert for any sound that reached his ears. Before stepping out of the cave, he paused, listening and inhaling deeply, trying to catch anything his senses might pick up that was out of the ordinary.

The scents of the sea, the land, and the wind filled his nostrils. None of it carried the telltale signs of another dragon. Casually, he stepped out of the cave, letting his eyes wander as he made his way up the path to home.

The image of Bucky unconscious in Brock’s clutches gnawed at Steve and still had him seething. Even though he knew Brock wouldn’t have dropped him, he still felt helpless. He couldn’t risk attacking Brock without Bucky falling to his death. He told himself he needed to do better.

Entering their home, Steve tossed the towel into the clothes hamper and headed back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Glancing at the stove clock, it told him Bucky would be back half an hour. Feeling restless, he began second guessing himself about leaving Bucky in town, but Bucky had insisted that he return home.

He pulled out two steaks, brown mushrooms, peppers, tomatoes, and romaine lettuce from the fridge. He eyed the uncut baguette sitting on the kitchen counter. Deciding he was going to try working the grill sitting out on the backyard patio, he focused on the task at hand in the effort to keep his nagging conscience from gnawing at his heels.

• • • • •

Bucky pulled into the driveway. He had been able to stay in the present until he closed the bookshop for the day. But his head started spinning from the day’s events as soon as he started the car.

The clash of two very distinct worlds had him feeling disjointed. He forced everything to the back of his mind in order to get home. Now that he was home, he was more than willing to allow all his fears run roughshod over him.

Entering the front door, he heard nothing. He frowned for a moment, thinking that Steve hadn’t returned yet. But he relaxed as soon as he heard Steve cursing out in the backyard.

Putting the car keys on the kitchen counter, he wandered out the back door that Steve had left wide open. Bucky closed the door behind him, not liking the idea of mice or other vermin having a run of the place. He didn’t think Loretta would have appreciated the little critters living rent-free with him and Steve.

The scent of steaks on the grill and vegetables sizzling in the frying pan had his stomach growling. He was impressed considering Steve had watched Bucky work the grill only once the week before.

“Did you drop something?” Bucky asked. “I heard you swearing from inside.”

Steve turned around. Relief washed over his face. He smiled. “Yeah, well… I almost dropped one of the steaks.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him, walking up to the grill to stand beside Steve.

“But I didn’t,” Steve added.

“But if you did?”

“I would be eating that one and leave the good one for you,” Steve replied sheepishly.

Bucky laughed. “It’s not like we haven’t eaten things that humans would consider unsanitary.”

“Well, no… but still.”

“It’s alright. It didn’t hit the ground, so all is well.”

“Is it, though? Is everything okay?”

Bucky knew what Steve was talking about. He looked at him ruefully. “Could we talk about it after dinner? I just want to feel normal for a little while before we have to address the problem called Brock.”

Steve put the tongs down on one of the dinner plates and pulled Bucky in for a hug. He felt the tension melt away from Bucky’s shoulders. He pressed his lips against his neck in sympathy. After a minute, they shut off the grill, plated the food, and walked back into the cottage.

• • • • •

Dinner and small talk was something Bucky and Steve needed after the adrenaline rush the day had given them. Steve understood Bucky’s need to not immediately discuss what had happened. He had been down that road several times himself. However, Steve couldn’t stop thinking Bucky was more unsettled than he was letting on.

Steve gently pressed the balls of his feet against the tops of Bucky’s feet. The merman glanced at him. Steve gave him an innocent smile. Shaking his head and smiling, Bucky continued eating. The silence sandwiched between the small talk was companionable and comforting.

With the last plate rinsed and stacked in the dish rack, Steve took Bucky by the hand, and led him out to the backyard. The evening sky was clear with the moon and stars making their appearance.

“The sky is so beautiful at night,” Bucky observed.

“It definitely is. It’s even better when you can see how the moonlight illuminates everything underneath it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d like to show you one of these nights.”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Remember when I said I was too incompatible to be anybody’s battle mate?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I thought they were right. But I don’t think that anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because if you were my partner, we would be great together.”

Bucky was speechless. His heart swelled with love. It was the best thing he had heard today. Maybe it wasn’t a proclamation of love but it was damn close. He turned to face Steve. The moonlight cast its silvery light across his face. Bucky pulled Steve in for a sweet and heartfelt kiss, hoping it could express a fraction of everything he felt for Steve.

Both men sighed, chuckled, and groaned. Steve trailed lips along Bucky’s throat, sending shivers down the man’s spine. Even though his beard was soft, it tickled and scratched Bucky until Steve started grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Soft giggles turn into moans.

“Fuck, Steve.”

“Is there a problem?” Steve inquired in a cheeky tone.

“Yeah, I want you in bed, naked, and ready to fuck me.”

“You want me inside you?” Steve skimmed his hand over Bucky’s obvious bulge. It pleased him that Bucky desired him so much.

“Shit, yeah.”

“I wanna feel you, too, Buck. God, I’ve wanted to feel you since I woke up wondering where the hell I was and you opened the door to see if I was alright.” He reached around to squeeze Bucky’s ass cheeks, growling into his ear.

Bucky responded by wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist.

“I wanted you the moment I saw your face,” he breathed.

“I was unconscious.”

“You looked peaceful.”

Steve laughed as he carried Bucky into the cottage.

• • • • •

Steve flopped onto his back after Bucky pushed him onto the bed. His cock was hard and shiny with pre-cum, ready to service Bucky in any way the merman deemed fit.

He noticed the shimmer on Bucky’s skin was brighter than normal. He wondered if it was connected to his emotions. Bucky climbed onto the bed, crawling over to kiss him.

Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s hips. He wanted to pull him down so their cocks could rub against each other. He ached to feel Bucky’s body against him. But he wouldn’t do anything until Buck decided what he wanted to do. Groaning into each other’s mouths, Bucky accidentally brushed against Steve’s cock, making him inhale sharply.

“Oh, god, Bucky,” he growled. “Touch me, please. Show me what you want.”

Bucky smiled. Pressing his lips against Steve’s throat, kissing and licking his way down to his chest. 

• • • • •

Noticing the erect nipples, he laved his tongue over one of them. Steve sighed. Bucky did it again, rolling the bud between his lips and brushing his lips from side to side. Steve tightened his grip around Bucky’s forearms, breathing stuttering.

“You’re sensitive, Stevie.”

“I didn’t know until now.”

“Let’s see what else is sensitive.”

“Please.”

Bucky provided the same reverent attention to the other nipple. Same reaction. Lightly gliding his hands over the hard buds, they tickled his palms. But watching Steve close his eyes in pleasure was an expression Bucky wanted to see more often on his face.

He resumed trailing kisses and licks down Steve’s torso. He followed the trail of hair that led to the navel and further down to Steve’s groin. Sitting up, he purposefully avoided his hard, dark pink, dripping cock. Steve involuntarily whined. Bucky chuckled as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, slowly stroking it much to the man’s relief.

Swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum along the length of the shaft, both men could smell the scent of sex sitting heavy in their bedroom.

Their bedroom. It became their bedroom the first night Steve stayed with him after his nightmare. Steve’s clothes were still back in his room but his place was in Bucky’s bed.

Having Steve wanting to please him made Bucky hard and hungry. Running his tongue along the shaft, Bucky knew Steve was watching him, tugging at the bedsheets, not wanting to lose his shit right there and then. Bucky looked up at Steve as he tasted him, slipping his lips over the tip of his cock, suckling it. He teased the slit, lapping up the pre-cum oozing out. Loving the taste of Steve, he hummed as he took him deeper into his mouth. Steve’s body jerked at the sensation, whimpering.

Covering his eyes with his forearm, Steve was ready to shoot his cum down Bucky’s throat. But he kept telling himself he could hold out. _Don’t come yet_ , his brain yelled.

“Look at me, Stevie.”

Panting, Steve obeyed as Bucky slid his slick, hot tongue over his perineum. He watched his cock disappear into Bucky’s hungry mouth. It felt like he was being worshipped. He couldn’t believe that someone would feel that way about him.

Bucky hollowed his cheeks. Steve cried out.

Listening to Steve’s short, quick breaths, Bucky buried his nose in the dark thatch of hair around the base of the shaft, managing to remain there for several seconds before bobbing his head along its length. Steve twitched under him, making Bucky look up. He watched Steve stiffen and shudder before flooding his mouth with cum. Bucky greedily swallowed everything.

After Bucky was done with him, Steve laid boneless and spent on the bed, not wanting to move. Bucky crawled up to him looking very pleased with himself. His lips and chin shined with spit and cum, leaning down to kiss him. Steve tasted himself on Bucky’s lips. After several minutes, Bucky pulled back, grinning.

“That was incredible, Buck,” Steve sighed.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

“You let me pleasure you.”

Steve noticed Bucky was still hard and leaking against his hip. “Let me take care of you.”

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course, I want to. I’m not gonna just take and not give back. I’m not that selfish.”

“But you’re a dragon,” Bucky teased.

“Being a hoarder and being selfish are two different things, Buck,” Steve replied, lightly poking him in the ribs. “Let me please you.” He reached up to pull him in for a lingering kiss. “Let me take care of you the way you took care of me.”

“Okay.”

As they switched places, Bucky had to admit to himself that his cock was aching to be touched. He managed to get a grip on his cock before Steve intervened.

“Let me,” he requested, replacing Bucky’s hand with his.

Steve watched Bucky close his eyes, shivering at his touch. He inhaled Bucky’s scent, finding it intoxicating. He licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum. He growled, wanting more. Wrapping his lips around the head, he stroked the shaft. Bucky keened at the sensations. Watching Steve go down on him was a huge turn-on.

“Fuck, you taste really good,” Steve hummed. “I could do this all day.”

Bucky whimpered at the idea.

“Do you want that? Do you want me to spend all day eating you, fucking you?” Steve purred. “Want me to stuff you full of my cock?”

“Yes, please,” Bucky answered breathlessly.

“Okay, pick a date, and that’s what we’ll do.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. He began to tense under Steve’s oral ministrations. Steve knew if he didn’t stop, Bucky would come. He pulled away. Bucky whined.

“We need a pillow,” Steve thought out loud. Grabbing one of the pillows next to him, Bucky raised his hips, shoving it underneath him while Steve squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and warmed the thick liquid. He pressed a finger against the puckered muscle, teasing it. Bucky hissed at the contact of cool fingers.

“Sorry.”

“No, that’s okay. It feels really good.”

Steve continued gently pressing against the entrance, massaging it, patiently waiting for it to yield easily to him. His thumb rubbed against the perineum. Bucky keened at the intense pleasure it gave him. Slowly, the ring of muscle yielded for Steve, his finger breaching the entrance. Bucky sighed as Steve pressed the length of his finger inside him. With a slight curl of his finger, Steve added a twist as he pulled his finger back to the first knuckle. In and out his finger went until Bucky howled.

“Is everything okay?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, it is fine, that felt amazing. Do it again? Please?”

Steve complied. This time, Bucky almost came. After Bucky caught his breath, Steve slid in a second finger, then a third. He took his time until Bucky impatiently wriggled his hips, fucking himself on his fingers. Steve stilled Bucky’s hips.

“I guess you’re ready?”

Bucky nodded. “Please, I need you.”

Reaching for the bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer, Steve squeezed a dollop into his hand and coated his cock. Lining himself up with Bucky’s hole, Steve thrummed with anticipation. He easily pushed past the entrance. Bucky was tight, hot and inviting. He held his breath until he was flush with Bucky.

“Do you need a minute?” Steve asked.

Bucky wrapped his legs around his waist. “Yeah, maybe. I feel so full right now. You feel so goddamn good.”

Steve ran his hands along the length of Bucky’s torso, from his hips bones to his chest. Bucky relaxed under his touch.

“I’m good,” Bucky announced, taking one of Steve’s hands to kiss it. “I’m ready.”

With short, shallow thrusts, Steve groaned at the push and drag along the velvet skin of his cock. It was incredibly addictive. Wetting his lips, Steve pursued the intensity his body craved. The thrusts became longer and deeper. Bucky tightened his legs around Steve, meeting him half way with each thrust.

Steve reached down to stroke Bucky’s throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Steve growled.

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky gasped, losing himself in the feel of being fucked and jerked off by Steve.

Steve noticed Bucky’s skin becoming more iridescent. A pearl-like shimmer. It hit him that Bucky was the greatest treasure he would ever find.

“Look at you, Buck. So beautiful like this. You literally glow, sweetheart.”

Bucky whimpered at the term of endearment.

“You like it when I call you that?”

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly. He felt like he was burning up. “Harder, faster,” he begged.

Steve released Bucky to use both hands to pin down his hips. He slammed hard and fast into him. The sound of Bucky’s cries, the slap of skin, and the heavy scent of sex urged Steve to continue his brutal pace. The bed springs creaked.

Bucky begged and keened for more, grabbing at Steve’s forearms, holding on. Suddenly, his body spasmed. He howled as he came, covering his stomach and chest with cum. This was an image Steve would remember for as long as he lived.

Drawn into the sensation of Bucky pulsating around him, Steve continued fucking Bucky through his orgasm. His own orgasm bubbled to the surface. He slid his hands underneath Bucky’s shoulder blades, gripping the tops of his shoulders. The merman held onto him as the entire bed shook.

Seconds later, Steve roared, filling Bucky with his cum. For the second time this evening, Steve went boneless, draping himself over Bucky. A minute later, still inside his lover, Steve rolled onto his back, taking Bucky with him. Sweaty, sticky, and not giving a fuck, they remain pressed together for several minutes.

Slowly, Bucky pushed himself up, attempting to climb off. But Steve grabbed his hips, halting him.

“You don’t want me to leave?” Bucky asked gently.

“No, I like you where you are.”

“But I think we should clean up and move the bed back to where it should be.”

Steve looked around. The bed had moved six inches from the wall. He grinned. “At least, we didn’t break the bed.”

“That might be a matter of time. This is Loretta’s bed frame. I don’t want to destroy it because we fucked.”

“I don’t know about that. I bet she would be thrilled to know it saw some action.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Maybe we should retire it and get a new one?” Steve suggested. “Or I can make a new bed frame. Make it more sturdier than this one.”

“With the power tools in the garage? Build one bookshelf and you’re ready to build furniture.”

“I am. I’m not just a warrior.”

“Former warrior.”

“Former or not, I’m still a warrior. Just like you.”

“I know.” Bucky moved his hips, realizing Steve was still hard. He raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Blame it on the dragon blood.”

“Do you want to go again?”

“I would love to, but I think we need to talk.”

Bucky knew Steve wanted to talk about everything that had transpired with Brock. He frowned, climbing off Steve’s lap to sit next to him.

“I understand if you’re still not ready to talk,” Steve said. “The fact is I think we should process what happened together.”

“I’m just mad at myself.” Steve frowned at Bucky’s words as he sat up. He cupped Bucky’s face. “I wasn’t prepared for Brock. I should have been better prepared to deal with him. I shouldn’t have been surprised.”

“You were trying to protect Wanda. You didn’t want her exposed to him. You did the right thing by getting him out of there to keep her safe.”

“Did I? I thought if I could handle him so you wouldn’t have to. I made a shitty decision and underestimated him.”

“And it won’t happen again. Now, you know what to expect from him. ”

“He knows I’m your weakness.”

“You are not my weakness. You are one of my strengths. You are my partner. He doesn’t know who you are, what you are. That will be our advantage.”

Bucky remained silent for a moment, trying to absorb Steve’s statement that he was his partner. His throat tightened.

“He was going to use me as leverage to get you to meet with him.”

“He doesn’t have to take you to get my attention. He doesn’t need any leverage to get me to fight him. He doesn’t get to dictate to me when we meet. I will meet him when I’m ready.”

“And when is that?”

“Soon. We are going to handle him together.”

“What if he wants to meet sooner?”

“Then I’ll be ready for him. You’ll be ready, too.”

“We should spar in our other forms.”

“Yes, we should. Tomorrow, after we’re done at the shop?”

Bucky nodded, offering a small smile. “Wanna climb out so we can move the bed back and change the sheets? I’m not sleeping on wet sheets. It’s disgusting.”

Steve chuckled as he rolled out of bed to help Bucky clean up.


	7. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spar in preparation for another encounter with Brock. Steve learns a little more about Bucky's life before the merman started living among the land dwellers. 
> 
> And an unexpected phone call has both men readying for one final encounter with Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Who would have thought I would have two updates in one week? Not me. But I'm grateful to be able to roll out another chapter for your reading pleasure. Just in time for the weekend. I hope to have the next chapter posted in a timely manner. Could I be anymore vague? LOL
> 
> Again, thank you for the comments and the love you've shown this fic. It's so greatly appreciated <3<3<3

After a busy day at the bookshop, Bucky and Steve drove back home. On the walk down to the underground lake, Steve should have been thinking about how he and Bucky were going to spar in their shifted forms. Instead, he couldn’t stop thinking how much he wanted to share his life with Bucky, to make him his mate.

“How do you want to do this?” Bucky asked as they started undressing.

Impulsively, Steve grabbed and kissed him. “I love you. And I want you to know that I want to be bonded to you.”

Cupping Steve’s face, Bucky gazed into his eyes, smiling. “I love you, too. And I would love to be bonded to you, too.” He paused, refocusing on the task at hand. “Okay, so, once we’re out in the open sea, let’s start sparring and see what happens.”

“No plan. Just go for it?”

“Yeah, we’ll improvise, okay?”

Steve nodded as he shifted. Bucky walked onto the landing, transforming as he dove into the water. Steve looked on with surprise at the quick transformation. Clearly, Bucky could choose to shift slowly or quickly. Steve slipped into the water and followed Bucky.

Bucky had sped up ahead to the point that Steve lost sight of him. Regardless, he headed straight for the exit. As soon as he left the tunnel, something landed on his back, taking him by surprise. Steve twisted his neck around to find Bucky grinning at him.

He noticed how much sharper his teeth and fingernails had become. The blue-grey of his eyes were replaced with black. This was not the merman Bucky he was familiar with. Land dwellers would have described him as a monster. This Bucky was one suited for battle.

Through a series of twists, turns and somersaults, he tried to shake him off. But Bucky hung on, gleeful and enjoying the ride. Steve had to admit to himself that seeing this side of Bucky intrigued and excited him.

Now, he wanted to see how well Bucky fought in his element. He flicked his tail at Bucky, managing to dislodge him, giving Steve the chance to swim away from him and race to the surface to fill his lungs with air before diving back down to face Bucky. Breaking the surface, Steve’s nostrils flared open, taking in a deep breath. Bucky’s head broke the surface. They stared at each other.

“You’re cute when you’re surprised,” Bucky teased.

Steve huffed. He wished they could communicate telepathically, but without the bond, it was next to impossible. He snorted, blowing a spray of water at Bucky who shook his head and laughed before disappearing below. Steve took another deep breath before diving back down. Bucky was quick and fast. Steve was faster. Easily overtaking Bucky, Steve grabbed him with one of his front clawed feet.

• • • • •

Bucky struggled against his grip. He went as far as biting Steve but the skin was too thick. Bucky was unamused. It dawned on him too late that he should have carried one of the weapons he carried when he was a Royal Guardsman. When it was time for him and Steve to confront Brock again, he would be armed.

Steve brought Bucky in for a closer look. Bad idea. Bucky punched him in the snout, surprising him again. Releasing Bucky, he shook his head. His snout was tender, something Steve hadn’t realized until that moment. It actually stung.

Discovering the weak spot, Bucky came at him again. He wondered if this was a weakness common in all dragons, including Brock. He wondered if Steve knew this about himself. 

He watched Steve streak towards the surface, evading the collision Bucky had planned for him. Bucky chased after Steve, following the slipstream Steve left behind. He watched Steve spread his wings, preparing to fly into the air. The powerful movement of his wings produced a current much larger than the slipstream. It reached Bucky, pushing him off course.

Fighting through Steve’s wake, Bucky quickly recovered the distance he lost. He was close enough to watch Steve break the surface and disappear. Reaching the surface, he watched Steve shoot upwards into the sky, pause, flip head over tail, and dove nose first back towards the water.

As Steve hurtled downwards, Bucky hesitated, unsure if Steve was heading for him or if he was going to hit the water close enough to where he was in an attempt to scare him. Continuing to watch, Bucky now saw his trajectory. Steve wouldn’t be too uncomfortably close to him. Steve was perfectly perpendicular to the water. He elongated his body with his wings stretched long, and glued to his body. He resembled a long, narrow arrowhead. Bucky was mesmerized by the sight. Bucky wondered what kind of wake Steve would create once he hit the water.

Bucky braced himself for the impact. Steve struck the surface perfectly with minimal splash. The wake headed his way, tall but gentle. Bucky was stunned by how perfect that dive was. Realizing he had lost track of Steve. Before he could dive back into the water, he was tossed into the air.

Flopping back into the water, Bucky re-oriented himself. Steve was waiting for him below the surface wearing what looked like a grin on his face. Unamused, Bucky bared his teeth, swimming straight for Steve. The dragon readied himself, prepared to stop another punch he assumed Bucky was going to throw at him.

In a surprise move, Bucky swam over Steve’s head, landing belly-down along the length of Steve’s back where his wings connected to his body. Steve couldn’t turn around far enough to reach Bucky and his tail couldn’t quite dislodge him. Bucky grinned at Steve. He dug his claws into Steve’s back, making it spasm without breaking skin.

Lacking the flexibility to pick Bucky up off his back with his mouth, Steve headed to the surface. Bucky wondered what Steve had planned for him. Feeling Steve move and undulate beneath him, he noticed the wings unfolding. It struck Bucky that Steve is going to fly out of the water. He froze, unsure what to do, but he knew Steve wouldn’t hurt him.

Breaking the surface at the speed Steve was travelling was something Bucky would never forget. Water fell away from their bodies. He realized gravity was now in play. His claws dug deeper into Steve’s back. He panicked, unable to discern if he was drawing blood. He yelled loud enough for Steve to know he was still with him. The dragon stopped ascending into the sky.

As he did before, he paused, folded his wings close to his body, making a point to keep Bucky secured to his back. He fell backwards, diving head first towards the sea. Seeing what Steve was doing, Bucky hung on, grateful that Steve had him ensconced under his wings. Bucky watched as they fell faster towards the sea. Bucky tried to keep his eyes open but closed them seconds before plunging into the sea.

Opening his eyes, Bucky saw they were back in his environment. They were heading back to the tunnel entrance. He loosened his grip on Steve’s back. He wanted to swim out from under Steve’s wings but the dragon kept him protected, refusing to open his wings to let him swim on his own. It wasn’t until they entered the tunnel that Steve lifted his wings, allowing Bucky to swim ahead and back to the underground lake.

Bucky felt Steve tense under him as he released his claws. He noticed something in Steve’s eyes as he swam past him. After entering the lake, he waited for Steve to catch up to him.

“Let me look at your back. I want to see what my claws did.”

Steve groaned, but allowed him to look. Bucky frowned. He had punctured the skin. The claw marks were clear and he was bleeding. He caressed Steve’s shoulder before climbing onto the landing and shifting. Steve followed and shifted, as well. Bucky handed Steve a towel to dry off. The claw marks didn’t look as ugly on his human back. Still blood pooled and threatened to trail down his back.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said unhappily. “I didn’t know your skin was delicate there. I should have grabbed onto one of your horns.”

“Buck, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have been able to protect you if you did.”

“It’s not alright.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s face. “Listen, I knew that was my weak spot but because of the way I fight, I never had to think about it being exposed to attack. After a while, I just forgot about it. All you did was remind me that it’s still possible.” Steve kissed Bucky. “I didn’t think things through when I decided to fly out of the water with you on my back. I thought you would let go. It’ll be better with the harness.”

“I don’t know if I want to do that now. Fly with you, I mean.”

“Buck, it will heal. It will be gone by tomorrow. Trust me. You only broke skin. That’s all.” Steve kissed him again. “You were pretty impressive, by the way.”

Bucky chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “Well, you were breathtaking. Just to see you move that well between sea and sky. It really was stunning.”

“Thanks. It’s kinda normal to me and I forget that not everyone can do what I do and I just assume people believe what I do is normal.” Steve tucked strands of wet hair behind Bucky’s ear, making him smile.

“You’re not normal. You’re special,” Bucky said before he hugged him. “Come on, let’s get dressed. Still have to make dinner and disinfect the wounds.”

“It’s really not that bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

• • • • •

Steve hissed as Bucky pressed a cotton ball, damp with rubbing alcohol, over the claw marks.

“You said it wasn’t that bad. Your reaction says otherwise,” Bucky chided.

“That stuff stings.”

“It means it’s doing its job.”

“Couldn’t it be more subtle?”

“No.”

Steve grumbled as Bucky continued to inspect each claw mark until he was satisfied he did all he could, he tossed the used cotton balls into the garbage.

“You’re done,” Bucky announced. “Put your shirt back on and help me put together the salad. The lasagna should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“You’re fast and dangerous, Buck.”

“Excuse me?”

“When we were underwater. You used your size to your advantage against me.”

“I didn’t have anything with me. I’m not sure how good I am without a weapon to fight someone of your size.”

“I don’t know about that. You punched me. The nose is a weak spot and so is my back. Whether it was accidental or not, you found my weaknesses and exposed them.”

“That only goes so far, Steve. I can’t be effective without my weapons.”

“Do you still have them?”

“Yes, they’re in the chest sitting under the window. I put them away thinking I didn’t need them while I lived as a land dweller.”

“Would you mind showing me after we eat? I’d like to see what you used to wield as a Royal Guardsman.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Bucky replies with a shy smile. “Now, could you cut up the tomatoes, please?”

• • • • •

Opening the chest was something Bucky didn’t think he would ever do again. When he had put away the last reminders of his life as a member of the Khalyrian Royal Guard, he had surmised the only reason he would open it up again was because he had found a new king to serve and was ready to go back to the sea.

It didn’t happen. It was something that Bucky hadn’t actively sought out. Not when Loretta’s kindness and unconditional maternal love kept him from drowning in the depths of despair over his inability to locate his family. She had given him a reason to move on, to figure out who he was without swearing loyalty and duty to a monarch. He found he enjoyed the life he was leading. No ambitions beyond being a good bookshop owner, a good friend, a good neighbor, and a good citizen.

Bucky didn’t think he would be opening the chest to arm himself to fight a dragon in order to protect Marrin’s Cliff and help Steve. He had never fought for romantic love. He fought for king, kingdom and family. But never for the love of another person. It felt strange. It felt right.

With Steve kneeling beside him, Bucky took a deep breath, unlocking and opening the old wooden chest. Inside were three weapons tucked away in their sheaths. The largest was a sword. The second one was a dagger. The last was a slightly smaller, curved knife. Steve viewed them with wonder.

“They’re beautiful, Buck.” Steve’s reaction to the weapons filled Bucky with pride.

“Wait until I take them out of their sheaths.”

Bucky brought out the sword and unsheathed it. The stainless steel double-edged blade caught the lamp light, shining with deadly purpose. The hilt was made of walrus tusk and steel.

“May I hold it?” Steve asked.

“Yes, of course.”

Bucky handed it over to Steve. Holding the sword, Steve stood up, moving it around, feeling the weight of the sword in his hands.

“It feels light but it’s balanced and solid. How does it feel and move in the water?”

“In the water, it moves effortlessly. In the water, the weight is perfect,” Bucky replied. “It does feel a bit lighter out of the water. It was something I noticed right away when I moved to the surface, but the difference isn’t significant enough to be distracting.”

Bucky brought out the dagger and they exchanged weapons. With the light reflecting sharply off the blade, Steve examined the whale bone handle. The crossguard, trimmed with gold, bore small rubies arranged in the shape of a star.

But it was the curved knife that drew Steve’s attention. The handle was adorned with small pearls, giving it a pebbled look and feel. The curve of the blade reminded him of his dragon claws.

“Each one is as beautiful as they are lethal,” Steve remarked, handing the knife back to Bucky.

“I lost count of the number of enemies I killed with these weapons. I didn’t think I would need them again after Loretta opened her home and her heart to me. This place is home to me now.”

Steve thought for a moment. “I’m sorry for coming into your life and for bringing all the trouble that comes with being me. It sounds like you were happy here before I arrived. I didn’t mean to disrupt that.”

“Don’t apologize for falling out of the sky and into my life, Steve. Yes, I’m happy here but something was missing. And I didn’t know what was missing until you showed up.”

Steve swallowed thickly. “What did I do?”

“You made me realize I want and need someone with whom I can share a life. Someone I could care for and love. I never realized how lonely I was until we met. You’re everything I’ve been missing in my life.”

Steve’s heart swelled with love. Pulling Bucky into a hug, kissing him with everything he had. Bucky returned the kiss with equal fervor.

“I feel the same way, Buck. Didn’t know I needed someone until I met you. I would burn the world for you.”

“Burning the world sounds… extreme,” Bucky smiled. “But you are qualified to burn things so I can’t argue with you on that point.”

“I’m just telling you what I’m feeling right now.”

Bucky kissed him again. “Thank you.”

“I have a small question.”

“What’s the question?”

“How did you carry the weapons? Merfolk don’t exactly have pockets.”

“Your interest in my weapons is amusing.”

“I’m a curious person,” Steve said with a shrug. “I’m curious about you and the life you had before you started living here.”

Bucky found it endearing that Steve wanted to know everything about him. Heading back to the chest, he pulled out the vest he wore as a guardsman. He attached the sword to the back before putting it on. Then he slid the dagger and knife into place. Digging out two gauntlets, he placed them on his forearms. Steve imagined him in his merman form and was simply in awe. Aware that he was lovestruck, it didn’t diminish the fact that Bucky was legitimately striking in his uniform and weapons.

“You’re very handsome, Buck.”

“It would look better in the water.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Bucky removed everything, placing them back in the chest. He felt tired all of a sudden. Donning the vest and showing Steve a part of his past had been draining. He wasn’t sure why. He didn’t know if a weight had been lifted or it was something else.

“We should get ready for bed. It’s been a long day,” Bucky said.

Steve noticed the change and nodded. “Do you want to take a shower together?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Taking his hand, Steve placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before they headed to the bathroom.

• • • • •

“The water is warm now,” Steve announced, guiding Bucky into the shower. Soaping up a sponge, he began running it over the merman’s body. Every once and a while he would kiss a spot he just washed.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I’m just so tired right now.”

“That’s alright, Buck. You’re just crashing from the last couple of days. You need a good sleep. Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Bucky nodded. “I’d like that.”

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Steve squeezed out a dollop of the liquid and began working on Bucky’s hair. He smiled hearing the sighs of contentment from Bucky. A couple of minutes later, he guided him under the showerhead to rinse away the suds. Bucky leaned in to kiss him.

“Thank you, Stevie. Now, it’s my turn to wash you,” he said, grabbing the sponge from the soap dish.

Bucky was careful around the wounds. He noticed they were healing quickly. They looked like scratches now. Bucky was relieved even though he continued to feel guilty. Steve noticed Bucky hesitating over the area. He turned around.

“It’s fine, Bucky. You’ll have to get used to how quickly someone with dragon blood can heal.”

Bucky hugged him and said nothing, allowing the water to flow over their bodies. Steve turned off the water, grabbing towels for both of them. He used the blow dryer on Bucky’s hair. They padded back to the bedroom. Steve grabbed a couple of pyjama bottoms out of the drawer.

“Let’s sleep naked tonight,” Bucky suggested. He wanted skin-to-skin contact. Steve put the pants back in the drawer.

Climbing into bed, Bucky rested his head on Steve’s chest. Listening to Steve’s heartbeat and having his hair stroked, Bucky fell asleep within minutes.

• • • • •

Steve was concerned about Bucky. He couldn’t help wondering if Brock had done something to Bucky while he was unconscious. He knew he was letting his imagination get away from him. And if he did something to Bucky aside from choking him until he blacked out, he would make sure Brock died a painful death.

Listening to Bucky’s breathing, he was real and alive in Steve’s arms. And he wanted to keep him that way. One part of his brain told him Bucky had been a warrior for his kingdom, but it didn’t keep him from wanting to protect the man he loved. He thought about everything Bucky went through and it was a lot. But he handled it with aplomb. Dealing with Brock was something Steve didn’t want Bucky to do, but here they were, no thanks to him.

As the weight of his eyes became heavier, Steve hoped a good night’s sleep would put Bucky and himself in a better mood in the morning.

• • • • •

Bucky groaned and stretched as he woke up, still wrapped in Steve’s arms. Oddly enough, Steve had not woken up from being jostled by Bucky’s movements. He listened to Steve’s heartbeat and breathing. Both were calm and steady. Memories of the shower they shared last night popped into his head. He smiled, feeling better. He didn’t feel the weight that had been sitting on his chest for the last two days.

Relishing the contact of their bodies together, Bucky planted small kisses on Steve’s chest. Steve stirred, tightening his arms around him. Bucky pushed himself up, close enough to give him a tender kiss on the lips. Steve still didn’t wake up. Bucky kissed him again, running his tongue across his lips. Steve groaned.

Bucky continued kissing him, slowly rutting against Steve’s right hip. His hand floated across Steve’s chest, traveling past the navel and down to slowly stroke Steve’s hard cock. Pre-cum oozed out. Bucky was aroused and in need of having Steve fuck him.

Taking Steve’s right hand, Bucky sucked the index and middle fingers. Steve’s eyes fluttered open feeling something soft, warm and slippery around his fingers. He stared at Bucky doing something obscene with his fingers.

Suddenly, it registered that Bucky had his hand on his cock. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe calmly. Bucky slid Steve’s fingers out of his mouth, pulling them towards his ass. Steve understood what Bucky wanted him to do.

With his other hand, Steve pulled him in for a kiss. Sliding his fingers between Bucky’s butt cheeks, he found the puckered muscle. He began massaging the entrance, teasing it open. Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth. A finger tip breached the tight entrance. Bucky moaned as Steve pushed the entire finger into Bucky’s ass. With a slightly curled finger, he slid in and out of Bucky. The merman pushed against Steve’s hand, hungry and needy for more. Steve added a second finger, making Bucky moan louder.

“Please, please, please,” Bucky chanted, looking into Steve’s eyes. “Fuck me, please. I need you.” He tightened his grip around Steve’s cock to emphasize his point.

Steve inhaled sharply, calming himself for a moment before replying.

“I’ll take care of you, Buck. We’re gonna take it slow and easy, okay?”

Bucky nodded as he continued to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers.

“Good. You’re gonna ride me, Buck. Take your time. Use me. No need to rush, alright, sweetheart?”

Bucky nodded again, losing himself in thoughts of having Steve inside him and breathing in their mingled scents.

Reaching out to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Steve squeezed a generous amount into Bucky’s hand. The merman coated his lover’s cock with the lube as Steve slipped his fingers out. He guided him down onto his cock until he bottomed out. Bucky sighed.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Steve said, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Tight and hot, baby.”

Bucky moved his hips in slow, small circular movements. Steve groaned at the sensation. “That’s it, baby. Make it feel good for you.”

Watching Bucky move languidly was hypnotic for Steve. Bucky leaned down for a kiss. They held each other close, chasing each other’s tongues. Bucky sat back up with Steve pushing himself up, following after Bucky. Wrapping his arms around Bucky, he continued kissing him.

With his lips pressed against Bucky’s throat, Steve left a bruising mark before guiding his hips, encouraging him to rock him back and forth on his cock.

Lying back on a pillow, Steve stroked the length of Bucky’s cock at a leisurely pace, spreading the oozing pre-cum. Bucky whimpered. He picked up the pace, sliding up and down Steve’s cock with more enthusiasm.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips. “Slow down. Take your time. No rush, remember?”

“It’s hard keeping things slow,” Bucky whined.

“How about I decide when you can have more?” Steve suggested. “Don’t rush. Just enjoy. Don’t think about anything else. Like I said before, let me take care of you.”

Bucky licked his lips. “Okay.” 

With Steve’s hands on his hips, Bucky experimented with how he moved and changed the angle of his hips. He discovered what he and Steve enjoyed and made mental notes for himself.

His eyes went black watching Steve glide a finger through the pre-cum that had pooled on his stomach and licked it clean. Steve swiped through it again with two fingers, letting Bucky have a taste.

Slipping his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve took him in hand, stroking his cock in the same rhythm Bucky had set for himself. Bucky gasped. Gradually, Steve tightened his grip. Bucky keened, feeling overwhelmed.

Leaning forward with hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders, Bucky braced himself. With a tight grip on Bucky’s hips, Steve pounded up into him with hard and punishing thrusts. Bucky choked out a cry, begging for more. Feeling Bucky clenching around him, Steve fucked him even harder. Bucky stiffened and cried out, shooting his cum all over Steve’s stomach and chest. Collapsing on top of him, Bucky sobbed as he continued to spill with Steve’s cock buried inside him. A minute later, with one final thrust, Steve shouted, filling Bucky full of cum.

Several minutes passed before they thought about moving. When they did move, they took another shower together. It pleased Steve to see Bucky in a more relaxed frame of mind as they drifted off to sleep.

• • • • •

Putting together a breakfast of poached eggs, oatmeal, and fresh fruit, Steve and Bucky ate quickly after they realized they would be late getting down to the shop if they didn’t hurry. As they were about to leave, Bucky’s mobile rang. The only person who has his number was Wanda. He remembered Wanda would be at the shop today, getting Steve familiar with how to handle online orders and queries. 

“Hey, we’ll be there soon. We’re just running a little late,” Bucky answered.

Five second passed before he heard a response.

“Bucky?”

Fear and confusion laced Wanda’s voice.

“Wanda, what’s going on? Where are you?”

Steve overheard Bucky’s side of the call, stepping closer to try to catch her voice.

“I don’t know. I was about to go into the shop and I blacked out. There’s someone here who wants to talk to Steve.”

“What?”

“He wants to talk to Steve.”

Bucky handed the phone over to Steve, unsure what the hell was happening. Steve stared at the phone in bewilderment.

“Someone wants to talk to you,” Bucky said.

With hesitation, Steve brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, Steve.”

“Brock?”

“The one and only.”

A snarl escaped from Steve’s lips. “Let her go.”

“Eventually.”

“She has nothing to do with this. She’s an innocent.”

“If she knows you, I wouldn’t consider her an innocent. Just like your Bucky.”

Steve worked his jaw, not liking the tone in Brock’s voice. “Where do you want to meet?”

“Where we last fought. Where you dropped into the sea. Where I thought you had died.”

An image of Bucky lying unconscious on the ground flashes before his eyes. It raised his hackles, making him want to snarl into the phone. 

“Sorry to have disappointed you,” Steve replied darkly. “There’s a beach. Meet me there. Bring Wanda, then let her go. I need to see her so I know you didn’t harm her.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll bring her. You should bring Bucky. I think it will be good to have an audience to watch you die.”

“Don’t be too sure about that.” Steve ended the call, handing the phone back to Bucky.

“Where are you meeting him?”

“He’s coming here.”

“What?” Bucky’s gut tightened. Steve could see he was too surprised to be disheartened by the fact Wanda had now been dragged into this situation.

“He wants to meet where we last fought and that was here. He’s bringing Wanda. He suggested I bring you, which is the best idea he’s ever had.”

“Is he getting Wanda to drive here or is he planning on flying here?”

If the situation wasn’t so serious, the question would be almost laughable for both men.

“He’ll fly. He’ll knock her out first. Just like he did with you. Easier to handle.”

Bucky’s lips formed a tight, straight line as he absorbed what Steve was saying. “We better get ready for him. I know you said you wouldn’t meet him until you were ready but he’s calling the shots now.”

“And I also said I would be ready for him no matter what. As far as I’m concerned, he’s not calling the shots anymore. He thinks you’re human, like Wanda. He has no idea what he’s up against with the two of us.” Steve reached out to kiss Bucky. “We’re doing this together.”

Hearing Steve’s determination and the man’s unwavering belief in him, kick-started something in Bucky. He nodded, looking determined and ready to fight by Steve’s side. No more doubts. There was someone they had to defeat. He steeled himself and looked Steve in the eye.

“Together.”


	8. Vanquishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get Wanda back as they confront Brock one last time with unexpected help from a couple of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading. Only three more chapters after this one. I suspect there are folks who have been waiting to see Brock get taken down. Wait no more. This is the chapter for you have been waiting for. Enjoy.

The morning blue sky turned overcast over the peninsula. The warm breeze picked up, turning into a strong wind.

Standing on the shore, Steve stood naked, wearing only the talisman around his neck, ready to shift. Bucky stood in front of him, wearing sweatpants and his Khalyrian vest, armed for battle.

“You better hurry. Brock will soon be here with Wanda,” said Steve.

“Could you make sure Wanda is alright?”

“She’ll be fine. Brock won’t hurt her. I’ll make sure.”

“You’re certain this plan will work.”

“Not entirely, but we’ll make it work.”

“You’re certain he’ll follow you into the sea?”

“If he wants to kill me, he will follow me. I’m going to make him work for it.”

“I’ll be ready.”

“I know you will.” Steve smiled. They clasped their hands together for a second before Bucky took off for the cave and down to the underground lake.

A minute later, Steve spotted the dark grey, almost black dragon casually flying towards him. As expected, Wanda was unconscious, tucked in Brock’s front limbs. He landed fifty feet away from where Steve stood. He placed Wanda down on the damp sand, and shifted. He looked around before setting his gaze on Steve.

“Good to see you, old friend.”

“I can’t say I share the same sentiment,” Steve remarked. “We haven’t been friends for a long time, so you can stop calling me that.”

“I was just being polite. Where’s Bucky?”

“Making himself look presentable.”

Brock laughed. “Seriously, where is he? I’d like him to be present when I kill you.”

“He’s not here. I sent him away.”

“Protective,” Brock smirked. “Maybe after I kill you, I’ll hunt him down and take him for myself. Add him to my hoard.”

Steve almost shifted right on the spot. Red replaced the blue-green of his eyes. He knew Brock could see the color change. Brock smiled with menace at the reaction.

“Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do,” he continued. “I’m gonna go find your Bucky and make him mine. But I should have made him mine when I had the chance. He’s quite pretty.”

“You are never going to touch him,” Steve growled. His dragon skin began to materialize over top of his human skin. His anger simmered dangerously beneath the surface.

Brock glanced down at Wanda. “She’s very pretty, too. I might take them both.”

Steve had had enough. Shifting simultaneously, both dragons snarled and roared at each other. Steve charged at Brock who immediately took to the sky. Steve followed close behind. It didn’t take long for the two dragons to wrestle, trade swipes, and spew fire at each other.

• • • • •

In the sea below, Bucky quietly broke the water’s surface. Looking towards the sky, he observed Steve and Brock going at each other. From that far away, Bucky couldn’t make out who was who.

After a minute, one of the dragons separated, flying back towards earth. The other followed in quick pursuit. It didn’t take long for Bucky to discern that the first dragon was Steve. Bucky pulled his curved knife out of its sheath. Hurtling towards the water at breakneck speed, Steve stretched and lengthened his wings along the length of his body, giving the illusion that his body had an elastic quality.

Brock did the same thing but he wasn’t as elongated as Steve. Not quite as agile as Steve, Bucky thought. Seconds before Steve struck the water, Bucky dropped below the surface, ready to follow the two dragons.

In the blink of an eye, Steve broke the surface, leaving a huge slipstream. Seconds later, Brock entered the water, creating another slipstream adjacent to the one created by Steve. Bucky quickly pursued them.

Turning around, Steve swung his tail sharply at Brock, managing to strike him on the side of his head, temporarily disorienting him. Steve gripped Brock’s neck with his mouth, dragging him back up to the surface.

Struggling against Steve, Brock opened his mouth to roar, forgetting they were underwater. He began choking on the influx of water he inhaled. Using his wings to get Steve to release him, Brock raced to the surface for air, unaware Bucky was swimming to intercept him. Bucky latched onto Brock’s back, tucking himself in the space between the wings. He dug one set of claws into the sensitive area and followed up with the curved knife. Brock’s movements hitched. He felt the sharp sting.

Slowing down, he cranked his head around to see Bucky smiling with sharp teeth and black eyes. Brock initially didn’t recognize him. Brock’s expression changed when he registered that it was Bucky and what he really was. He continued heading to the surface.

A look back told Bucky that Steve was following close behind. He figured Steve had seen what he had done. Bucky could tell Brock was going to pull the same maneuver Steve had performed when they sparred last night. He wondered if Steve knew what Brock was planning to do. Steve was quickly closing the distance between the three of them. Pressing himself against Brock’s back, digging his claws and the knife deeper, Bucky hung on. Spreading his wings for one last push, Brock broke the surface to hit air. It was dejà vu for Bucky.

In terms of speed, he found Brock a bit slower than Steve. It was easier to hang on but that didn’t guarantee he would be able to hang onto Brock for an indeterminate amount of time. He still had no idea what Brock would do if he was still planning to dislodge him.

Bucky glanced behind him again. Steve had emerged out of the water, chasing after them.

Suddenly, Brock changed direction. He spiraled downward, heading straight for Steve. Bucky’s eyes widened, wondering if Brock was crazy enough to collide into Steve. He didn’t know if Steve would call his bluff.

Before he could take his next breath, Bucky found the earth and sea above his head and blue sky below him and Brock. As a result of the disorienting move, he realized he was starting to fall away from Brock. The dragon had flipped upside down, trying to lose Bucky. His claws began slipping from Brock’s back, but his knife was still firmly lodged. He would lose his grip and fall if he didn’t do something quick.

Grabbing his dagger, he stabbed Brock. The dragon shrieked, rolling over to right himself. But the movement was so quick, both his dagger and knife slid out of Brock. Bucky watched the dragon quickly become a dot in the overcast sky as he fell.

• • • • •

Ignoring Brock, Steve flew as fast as he could to intercept Bucky. He had never flown so fast. Flying closer to the merman, he could see him looking back at him with wide and indignant eyes. With clawed feet, he reached out, grabbing Bucky, and pulling him close against his body.

Relieved, Bucky put the knife back in its sheath, opting to keep the dagger out. “Where’s Brock?” he shouted, as Steve descended towards the water

Looking behind him, Steve grunted. Brock wasn’t far behind. But he noticed something different about Brock. His wings moved with a slightly limited range of motion. Bucky had injured him.

Steve also noticed something behind Brock. Another dragon. With a rider. Sam and Nat. They were quickly closing in on them. Steve had no way of communicating to Bucky that Sam and Nat had arrived. So, he focused on the fact that Brock was still in pursuit. Descending closer to the water, Bucky called out to Steve.

“Drop me. I can handle the height.”

Steve hesitated.

“Steve, drop me. Now is not the time to second guess me.”

Steve grunted as he passed over the inlet, releasing him and watching him dive into the sea.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Brock had closed the distance. Either he didn’t see Bucky drop back into the sea or he chose to ignore him. Grateful that Bucky seemed to be safe for now, Steve ascended up into the sky, letting Brock get closer to him, just to frustrate and anger him further.

• • • • •

Upon entering the water, Bucky reversed direction, swimming back to the surface.

Bucky eyed Steve preparing to dive after he sharply turned away from Brock.

A third dragon entered Bucky’s peripheral vision. The dragon’s dark red color told him it was Sam and Nat. A sense of relief surged through his body.

Steve broke the surface quick and smooth. Several seconds later, Brock entered the water.

Bucky dipped below the water’s surface, keeping his eyes on Steve and Brock, making his way towards them, unsheathing his sword from its scabbard. Steve attacked Brock before he could spot him. Baring their teeth, they attempted to tear into each other.

Half a minute later, Nat and Sam made their appearance, entering the aquatic fray. With sword in hand and flesh-tearing teeth respectively, Sam and Nat were determined to help Steve definitively end this conflict.

Steve spotted Bucky. But that pause cost him. Brock grabbed him by the throat, his teeth pinching his neck, threatening to puncture the skin. He began pushing him towards the surface. Steve flailed, unable to properly strike Brock with his tail or wings, and free himself.

Alarmed, Bucky chased after them. He, along with Sam and Nat closed in on them. Brock was too focused on Steve to notice the three of them.

The pain of a fang puncturing the skin shot through Steve. Opening his eyes, he saw Bucky, Sam and Nat pursuing them as Brock continued tightening his jaw around his throat.

Underwater, Nat moved as fast as Bucky. She and Sam headed towards Steve and Brock like an arrow slicing through the air heading for its target.

Steve and Brock broke the surface as the three converged upon them. Steve roared, feeling another fang break his skin.

Nat moved in close enough for Sam to strike Brock in the right hind leg while Bucky shot out of the water and onto Brock’s back, impaling him with the sword.

Brock released Steve, who fell back into the water. A horrible screeching sound came out of Brock’s throat. Beating his wings, he managed to catch Nat off-guard, knocking Sam into the sea.

Bucky heard Nat shriek. He looked behind him to see Sam hit the water. Letting go of his sword, Bucky dove back into the water after Sam, easily finding him and taking him to the surface.

Seeing Bucky go after Sam, Nat turned her attention back to Brock. Steve had surged back out of the water to clash with Brock again. Their wings slapped the surface, spraying water in all directions. This time, Steve was able to grab Brock by the throat. Slowly, he sunk his teeth into him.

Nat roared as she landed on Brock’s back, pushing Bucky’s sword deeper. Steve released Brock as he fell out from under Nat, dropping into the water. One of Brock’s wings nearly landed on top of Bucky and Sam. Fortunately, Bucky spotted the falling wing and moved himself and Sam evasively to keep from getting caught underneath it.

Sam coughed up some water.

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam searched for Nat, looking relieved to see her. He saw Bucky’s sword deeply embedded into Brock’s back. “He’s not going to survive that.”

“Good,” Bucky replied, lacking any compassion.

They watched Brock struggle to stay afloat as his eyes closed. He struggled to breathe, slowly sinking and shifting back to human form. Bucky followed the sinking body. 

Reaching Brock’s lifeless body, he pulled his sword out before taking him to the surface.

As soon as his head was above the water, Bucky saw Sam climbing onto Nat’s back.

Then he spotted Steve staring at him and at Brock. Bucky thought he looked somber or resigned. Steve lowered himself until his back was barely covered by the water. Steve wanted him to push Brock’s body onto his back. Bucky did just that. He backed away to let Steve take flight. Steve stared at him and didn’t move.

“What are you waiting for? I’ll meet you back at shore.”

Steve only huffed in response.

“Steve wants you to climb onto his back, too,” Sam called out.

Bucky furrowed his brow. “I thought you could only communicate with Nat.”

“Well, I can communicate with Steve, too. And it’s only because he allows it. The three of us can communicate with each other, if we want. But, yeah, he’s not going anywhere without you, so you better hop on and let him take you back to shore.”

Bucky looked up at Steve who was looking back at him calmly. He swam towards Steve. “Okay, let’s make room for me back there.”

• • • • •

The quartet flew back to shore, landing where Wanda still lay unconscious. Bucky shifted before removing Brock from Steve’s back. He placed the body by one of the large boulders. When he turned around, Steve and Nat had already shifted and began putting on their clothes.

“Nat and I will take care of him,” said Steve. “You and Sam should take Wanda up to the cottage and let her recover there.”

“Where are your clothes?” Sam asked.

“Down by the lake,” Bucky replied.

“What lake?”

“The underground lake.”

“Underground lake?”

“Yeah, Steve and I should show you and Nat. It’s pretty nice.”

“I bet it is. Go get dressed. I’ll carry Wanda up to your place.”

“Sure, the door should be unlocked. Put her on the sofa.”

Sam nodded as he carefully picked up Wanda and walked the path towards the cottage.

Bucky turned to Steve and Nat. “So, what are you going to do with Brock now?”

“Burn the body.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“It’s what we do when a dragon dies. We don’t bury them. We burn the body when we get the chance.”

“Even one that belongs to an enemy?”

“Yes. Even one that belongs to an enemy. It doesn’t have to be ceremonial in any way. It just needs to be burned.”

“It also leaves no trace of them either.” Bucky thought for a moment. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” He walked towards the cave.

Turning back to Brock’s body, Steve crouched down and stared at the dead man’s talisman. Taking it off Brock’s neck, he shoved it into his pocket.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this,” he muttered. “You left me no choice.”

Nat watched Steve. “I know you and Brock grew up together. You must feel conflicted.”

“I would have been conflicted before I met Bucky.”

“And you’re not anymore?”

“No. It would have been fine if he had only come after me. But going after Bucky… that did it for me. Then he went after Wanda. There was no way the townspeople would be safe. He had to be stopped.”

Nat surveyed the beach. “I noticed there are a few dead trees and driftwood scattered along here. Is that what we’ll use?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. Then he realized one of them had to shift in order to move the trees and larger pieces of driftwood. “Shit.” He started undressing again. “I’ll gather up the wood.”

• • • • •

After gently placing Wanda on the sofa, Sam grabbed a quilted throw sitting on the armchair to cover her. Walking into the kitchen, he filled a kettle full of water thinking Bucky would want to make tea for Wanda. Sam always did that for Nat after a long day. While searching the cupboards for tea, Bucky entered the cottage.

“How is she doing?” Bucky asked, walking over to Wanda to check on her. He brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He listened to her breathing. It was steady and strong.

“Still out of it and she’s gonna hate the bruises around her neck,” Sam replied.

“Hers will take longer than mine to disappear,” Bucky remarked.

Sam noticed the fading bruises around Bucky’s neck. “He attacked you?”

Bucky puts his hand around his neck. “Yeah. A couple of days after you and Nat were here. He returned to the shop and confronted me about Steve. We fought but he was prepared. He choked me until I blacked out. He took me to his campsite but Steve was waiting for him.”

“Steve knew Brock took you?”

“No, he didn’t. He was staking out Brock’s hideout. Just observing him. He had no idea Brock was planning to confront me. You’ll have to talk to Steve about the details.”

Sam nodded his understanding. Bucky began removing his vest. Sam’s eyes travelled down to Bucky’s knife, dagger and sword.

“Those are impressive,” Sam remarked.

“Thank you. These are the remnants of a life and world I once was a part of.”

“Looks like they can be useful in this life and this world.”

“I’d rather that they not be but, yeah, they still are.”

“You believe the two shouldn’t co-exist?”

“It’s not that. To lose everything the way I did is still something I haven’t completely accepted.”

“You believe your family is still alive.”

“I do. I can’t explain why I feel this way, but I do. But I exhausted myself trying to look for them on my own. I have been trying to move on. And I think I’ve been pretty good at doing that. But looking at them can still make it difficult for me to continue moving forward.”

“What about Steve?”

“He’s the best thing to happen to me. I’m grateful he’s here with me. He makes moving forward easier. Before Loretta died, she and Wanda were my family. Wanda is my family. And now Steve is my family, too.”

“Does Steve know this?”

“I haven’t put it in so many words, but yes.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I haven’t seen Steve this happy in a long time. He’s more like himself when I first became friends with him and Nat. I say this regardless of how dangerous Brock had become for the both of you.”

Bucky smiled at the words. Both men heard a quiet groan. They turned their gaze towards Wanda. Bucky crouched down beside her, sliding his weapons under the sofa. Wanda’s eyes fluttered open, looking up to see Bucky and Sam. She looked around the room, recognizing the home that once belonged to her grandmother.

“How did I get here?”

“It’s a long explanation if it’s something you want to hear and are ready to hear,” Bucky offered.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I want to hear it.” Her eyes drifted over to Sam. “Hey Sam, where’s Nat? Wait, where’s Steve?”

“They’re down at the beach, working on something,” Sam replied with a gentle smile.

Wanda blinked. A panicked expression marred her face as she glanced back at Bucky. “That man… The book shop. I’m— ”

“Don’t worry about the shop. I called Oliver and asked him to take a look and post a sign saying that we had to unexpectedly remain closed today.”

Wanda nodded. Raising her hand to her throat, tenderly touching the bruised and angry skin. She winced. Bucky gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Did that man do this to me? Who was he and why did he want to talk to Steve?”

“Yeah, he did that. I’ll let Steve explain,” Bucky answered. “How are you feeling? He didn’t try to do anything else to you, did he?”

Wanda adamantly shook her head. “God, no. He was menacing, creepy and frightening. But he never went beyond that… Where is he?”

Bucky looked at Sam. Wanda caught the look the two men exchanged.

“Did he escape? Is he dead?” she asked.

“He didn’t escape,” Sam answered. “But he won’t be coming back.”

“That sounded ominous,” Wanda remarked. “But I’m relieved he’s gone.”

“We’re gonna go check on Steve and Nat,” said Bucky. “Will you be alright on your own for a bit? I promise we’ll be back soon.”

“Yes, of course. This was Grammy’s home. I always felt safe here.” Wanda attempted to stand up. She carefully rose to her feet, she noticed the worried expressions on the men’s faces. “See, I’m fine.” 

Bucky and Sam watched her slowly take a few steps to see how her body felt. Bucky thought she looked sore and uncomfortable as she tried to clear her throat. 

“I’m just going to get a glass of water and I’ll come back to the couch,” she said.

Bucky and Sam tried not to hover around her as she filled a glass with water. She walked past them, seating herself on the sofa. She smiled. “See. No problem.”

• • • • •

The smoke is the first thing Bucky noticed as he and Sam left the cottage.

“That was quick,” Bucky commented.

“Gotta be efficient,” Sam replied.

Walking down the path to the beach, Bucky saw Steve’s and Nat’s silhouettes standing stoically against the brightly burning bonfire. Aware of Sam’s presence, Nat turned around, looking in their direction.

“How is she?” she asked, walking up to embrace Sam.

“Better than we had expected,” Sam replied, giving his mate a kiss on the top of her head and a tight hug. “She’s awake and resting.”

Nat and Sam continued to chat as Bucky walked up and stood shoulder to shoulder next to Steve. Their fingers intertwined. Steve gently squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“She has questions, doesn’t she?” Steve asked.

“She hasn’t expressed them yet, but yeah, she has questions.”

“How much do you trust her?”

“She confides in me. She looks to me like a big brother and she reminds me of Becca. I trust her implicitly.”

“You said Loretta knew what you really were. I assume Wanda doesn’t know?”

“No, but she shares her grandmother’s love for the local legends, the supernatural, and otherworldly stories. She always mentioned how incredible it would be if some of those stories were true.”

Steve turned his head to smile at Bucky. “Okay, we answer her questions truthfully. If there are things that she shouldn’t know yet or ever, we’ll let her know. And she can’t ever tell anyone what we are.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem. She can be trusted. Do we wait for this to burn itself out?”

“Yes, it will probably be done before we go to sleep. Will the smoke attract unwanted attention?”

“No, I don’t think so. Beach bonfires are pretty common. The locals won’t think twice about it.”

Watching the pyre burn, Bucky, Steve, Sam and Nat lost track of time. The sound of sand pebbles crunching under a pair of feet alerted the foursome to the presence of another person. They turned to find Wanda with the quilt throw draped over her shoulders, holding a mug of hot tea with both hands, walking towards them.

“Wanda, what are you doing here?” Bucky asked, walking towards her. “You should be resting.” He pulled her into a hug.

“You hadn’t returned and I was curious,” she replied. “Then I saw the smoke and wanted to see what you were doing. It’s a little early to be having a bonfire, isn’t it?”

“It might be for some people but we had good reason to start one,” Bucky replied.

Wanda saw Nat. She left Bucky’s arms to walk into Nat’s, giving her a big hug.

“How are you feeling?” Nat asked.

“Better now that you’re here,” Wanda replied. “Really happy to see you and Sam here.” She looked up at the dreary sky. It didn’t smell like rain was coming but that didn’t mean much around here.

“So, is there a reason for the bonfire?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, there is,” Bucky replied. “You said you wanted to know how you woke up in my living room and who that man was.”

Wanda nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Let me start by saying that the four of us — we’re not who you think we are.”

• • • • •

Wanda was quite emphatic about going home despite Bucky and Steve’s insistence that she stay overnight so they could make sure that she really was physically alright.

Steve reminded Bucky to drive carefully. Bucky rolled his eyes but he wasn’t really annoyed. They watched Wanda say her goodbyes to Sam and Nat. It was clear Nat was very fond of her. For most of the day, she had doted on her like a mother would dote on a sick child.

Steve was amused by her behavior. Bucky found it endearing. And Sam wondered if Nat was thinking about having children because he thought she would make a great mother. He loved the idea that their children would be perfect little terrors.

“I guess you’re heading back?” Steve asked as they watched Bucky drive away with Wanda.

“I’m afraid we are,” Nat replied. “We need to inform the King and Council that Brock is dead and the problem that is King Alexander finally needs to be addressed.”

“Is there any way you could leave me out of your briefing?”

Sam laughed. “You’re kidding, right? You’re the reason we’re finally going to go after King Alexander. Brock didn’t pursue you because he went rogue on the King. He went after you because you wouldn’t stop looking for a connection between Councillor Nicolau and the King. Everything was done at his King’s bidding. Everyone knows that.”

“Don’t you want your name cleared and the banishment lifted?” Nat asked. There was a touch of concern in the tone of her voice.

Steve sighed. “I do, but my words aren’t worth much to King Xavion, right now.”

“Just because you’ve been banished doesn’t mean any threats on your life should be ignored and go unacknowledged,” she argued. “You are still valued and loved by everyone, especially by your flight. They miss you and they were belligerently vocal about your banishment. No one outside of the Council agreed with the ruling.”

Steve was touched his comrades were on his side while the council deemed to follow King Xavion’s opinion and cast him out.

“You two are part of the flight,” Steve pointed out. “I bet you instigated it.”

“Didn’t have to.” Sam grinned. “They can be ornery without us influencing them.”

Steve laughed. He gazed up at the evening sky. The clouds had moved on and were replaced by the moon and stars.

“Fine, mention my name if you must. But I have one favor to ask the both of you.”

“Only one?” Nat asked with a smirk.

“Yes, one. Believe it or not,” Steve grinned. “I want to find Bucky’s family.”

“Do you have an idea where they might be?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“How do we know where to begin?”

“Speak to Sidora and give her this.” Steve pulled a small leather pouch out of his pant pocket, handing it over to Sam. He opened the pouch, and along with Nat, examined the item.

“It’s a seashell, Steve,” Sam noted. “This is going to help Sidora?”

“She’ll know what to do with it. It’ll help her locate Bucky’s family if they’re still alive.”

“Why this particular seashell?” Sam asked.

“It’s mine. Bucky gave it to me. His sister, Becca, had given it to him before he went to become a Royal Guardsman. She found it specifically for him. She told him it was for luck.”

“Are you sure you want us to look for Bucky’s family?” Sam asked.

“You’re the best tracker I know,” replied Steve. “And with Nat, I have no doubt that if they are alive, the both of you will find them.”

“It might take a while depending what Sidora can tell us. We’ll do our best,” said Sam.

“You know where to find us when you do.” Steve was confident they would find them or at least discover what happened to them if they weren’t alive anymore.

“Does Bucky know what you want us to do?” Nat asked.

“No. I don’t want to get his hopes up if nothing comes of this. I will carry that burden for now.”

“You love him enough to do this and ask for our help,” Nat observed.

“I do. I thought I would never find a mate. Bucky is everything. I would kill for him. And I would give my life for him.”

Sam whistled low at the confession. “I gotta say Bucky feels the same way. But I’m sure you knew that already.”

“I have a pretty good idea how he feels.” Steve smiled.

“The both of you are very fortunate to have found each other,” said Nat. She gave Steve a hug. “Sam and I should be going. Thank you for the meal.”

“Hey, it’s the least we could do for helping us with Brock.”

It was Sam’s turn to hug his best friend. “We’ll see you again. Your harness is on the kitchen table, by the way. I almost forgot to leave it for you.”

Steve chuckled.

“Take care of Bucky and take care of yourself, alright?” Sam reminded him.

“I will.”

Steve watched Sam and Nat fly up into the night sky until they disappeared. He walked back down to the beach towards the dwindling bonfire. It wasn’t much of a bonfire anymore. It looked more like an oversized campfire with ash flying up into the air courtesy of a strong breeze coming off the water. Picking up a long piece of driftwood, he pushed and poked at the remaining burning pieces of wood, stirring more of the grey ash into the air. As far as he could tell, there was nothing left of Brock but he continued to watch the fire burn and die down.

• • • • •

“You know nothing has changed for me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The fact that you’re a merman, that Steve, Nat, and Sam are dragons… it doesn’t change a thing about how I feel about all of you.”

Bucky smiled as he pulled up in front of Wanda’s house, located just inside the town limits. “Really? That’s a relief.”

“Honestly, I thought you would have figured that out when I didn’t run screaming after you told me the truth about where you came from,” Wanda said in a light and teasing tone.

“You’re not mad that I kept it a secret from you?”

“No. I understand the need to hide who you really are in this world. But I am a little annoyed that Grammy didn’t let me in on the secret about you. I would have never told a soul about you. And I will never tell anyone. At least, some of the stories she shared with me about creatures like you are true.

“And thank you for showing me a little bit of what you look like as a merman,” she continued. “That was really cool. Too bad Steve and Nat didn’t transform into dragons. That would have been wild to see.”

“Are you telling me their eyes changing color wasn’t enough?” Bucky teased.

“Well… ”

During the conversation on the beach, Bucky had shown her a hint of merman skin by having a touch of the red-purple color appear on the tops of his hands. She was thrilled and amazed, telling everyone it was the best thing she had ever seen. Bucky had laughed, telling her that maybe she should hold that thought if she ever got the opportunity to see Nat and Steve shift in dragons. Her eyes lit up at the thought, but Nat suggested Wanda had enough excitement for one day. The shifting to satisfy Wanda’s curiosity would have to be done another day. Everybody agreed, except for Wanda.

“… I really wanted to see them in their fire-breathing, formidable glory,” she confessed as they got out of the car.

“You will get to see them in their ‘formidable’ glory one day. Don’t worry,” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “If you have any questions for me or Steve, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“I will. You know I don’t see you any differently than I did before. You’re still Bucky. Steve is Steve. The same goes for Nat and Sam. I simply have friends who do really cool shit and have interesting lives. That’s all.”

Bucky laughed. “You don’t want to know about our lives before we came here?”

Wanda shrugged her shoulders. “I’m curious, but not enough to pry. If there’s something from your past that could possibly affect me right now or in the future, then let me know. Otherwise, I’m chill with whatever you and Steve want to share with me.”

Stopping at the front door, Wanda gave him a hug.

“Thank you for saving me. All four of you. Thank you.”

“I consider you my little sister. I’m always gonna look out for you. If you ever need to talk or vent about what happened, we’re here for you. And if you need to talk to a professional, we’ll figure it out and find someone for you.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.”

“By the way, you might want to wear something around your neck to hide the bruises. A turtleneck or a scarf, maybe.”

“It’s almost July. It’s summer, Bucky. I’ll wear something with a collar.”

“And you don’t need to be at the shop tomorrow. Steve will be at the shop instead. I want you to take some time for yourself.”

“You’re going to pretend as if nothing happened?”

“Not exactly. Folks know that the shop didn’t open so Steve and I need to come up with a valid explanation if they want something that goes beyond the ‘family emergency’ excuse considering most of them know that I don’t have any family to speak of.”

“I’m family, Bucky,” Wanda corrected. “Tell them something happened to me. I’ll play along. I have the bruises to prove it. And it was a family emergency as far as I’m concerned.”

“Okay, but Steve and I are gonna drop by in the morning to see how you’re doing before we head to the shop.”

“Really? I’ll be fine. You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, really. We’re gonna drop by tomorrow morning. With breakfast.”

• • • • •

Steve lost track of time staring at the dying embers. The sound of footsteps had him turning around to see Bucky walking towards him.

“I figured you would still be here,” the merman commented.

“I guess I just wanted to make sure it was over and that he’s not ever coming back.”

“Can dragons rise out of the ashes the same way a phoenix does?” Bucky sat crossed-legged beside Steve.

“No, but if they’ve been given the power by a priestess, it can’t be ruled out.”

“Through the talisman?”

“Yeah, but I have it.” He showed Bucky the talisman. “It’s powerless now.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“If I wasn’t banished, I would have given it to the priestess. She would have cleansed it, broken it down to its elemental parts and create a new talisman for the next warrior. As it is, it will just be a bauble hanging from a piece of leather cord. I’ll just put it away somewhere for safekeeping.”

“I guess you’re hoarding it?”

Steve smiled wryly. “You could say that.”

The embers died out. If it wasn’t for the moon and stars, Steve and Bucky would have been left in the black of night. The lull of the waves lapping the shore was soothing to both men. Steve stirred the ashes into the pebbled sand one last time. They stood up.

“How was Wanda when you dropped her off?”

“She’s doing well despite everything. She’s relieved Brock is dead. She’s tired. She’s excited about who we are and that it doesn’t change the fact we’re family to her. I told her not to go to the shop tomorrow. She can take as long as she needs to recover.”

Steve hooked his fingers under Bucky’s chin, gently pulling him in for a kiss. “She’s strong. Come on. Let’s head back and get some sleep.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go to sleep. I’m tired but I’m not.” Bucky pulled at the hem of Steve’s shirt, undoing the bottom two buttons. His hands slipped behind the shirt to touch bare skin. Fingernails grazed over Steve’s taut stomach. Warm breath caressed the hollow of his throat before Bucky licked and kissed it.

Steve groaned. “Yeah, I understand.” Tipping Bucky’s chin up, he kissed him again.

• • • • •

A gasp, followed by a moan of pleasure resonated throughout the cozy home. The scent of sex permeated in the air. The two men were covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Fingers tangled in hair, Bucky gently tugged at Steve who was taking his time savouring Bucky’s juicy cock. Steve moaned in response, continuing to suck, lick and slurp with impunity. Bucky wanted to thrust up into Steve’s mouth but his hips were pinned down, leaving him at Steve’s mercy. And that was something Steve wasn’t planning on offering in the near future.

Bucky closed his eyes, relishing the hot, wet mouth wrapped around his dick. He tugged a little harder at the hair again. Steve ignored the gesture, inching further along Bucky’s length until he buried his nose in the thatch of short curly hair.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out. “I’m gonna come,” he blurted out. “Stop, please.”

Steve pulled off. A silvery spit string temporarily kept his mouth attached to Bucky’s throbbing cock. “Not yet?”

“No. Don’t wanna come yet,” Bucky panted.

Steve observed how flushed Bucky’s skin was. He was completely debauched and feral. It thrilled Steve that he could make Bucky look this way. His cock, thick and heavy, twitched and was in need of relief. “How do you want to come?”

“Fuck me, please. I need to feel you.”

Steve crawled over Bucky to burn a searing kiss into his soul, giving the merman a taste of himself. Bucky groaned, squeezing Steve’s butt cheeks until the man growled. Bucky bared his throat. Steve kissed his dimpled chin, proceeding to lick a stripe from his chin down to the base of his throat. He bruised the skin to reclaim and erase the marks Brock left on Bucky when he choked him. Bucky cried out wanting more.

“On your elbows and knees, Buck,” Steve ordered. “Present yourself to me.”

In a sex-addled haze, Bucky rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his elbows, knees far apart. Steve gave his ass a squeeze as he parted the cheeks to expose the puckered hole. Hovering over it, he warmed and teased it with his breath, tickling Bucky, making him squirm. Steve lightly rubbed his beard along the perineum and between the cheeks. Bucky whined, leaning back, wanting to feel more of him pressed against his flesh.

Holding him still, Steve ran his tongue from the base of Bucky’s balls, travelling up along the perineum and over his hole. Bucky moaned loudly, feeling Steve’s hot tongue push against the entrance. He wanted Steve to breach him so badly. Steve moved from flicking his tongue against the entrance to grazing his teeth over the meat of his cheeks to rubbing his face over Bucky’s hole. Bucky gasped, heat simmering in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re so good to me, Buck,” Steve said in a reverent tone. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Bucky couldn’t answer the question. He had fallen into a haze of pleasure and lust. All he could do was sigh, grunt or whine. Forming words with his lips was an ability he didn’t have at the moment.

A finger pressed against his hole, which yielded easily. Bucky sighed. The finger moved in and out of Bucky in a slow delicious manner. Soon, Steve added a second finger, feeling Bucky tighten around him slightly before relaxing again. He rubbed small soothing circles on Bucky’s left cheek.

“That feels so good, Stevie.”

“I see you can form words again.”

“Shush, keep doing what you’re doing,” Bucky sighed.

Steve chuckled, sliding in a third finger, making Bucky utter wordless sounds again. He crooked his fingers, brushing against the prostate. Bucky cried out, muttering incoherently.

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky muttered into the mattress. “Feeling great.”

“You feel really good, Buck. I think you’re ready.”

Sliding his fingers out, Steve slathered lube onto his cock. Tucking himself right behind Bucky, he lined himself up, and slowly entered Bucky. Steve loved how tight Bucky was.

Bucky loved being slowly stretched by Steve. Breathing into the stretch, his body hungered for Steve. He wanted him to take everything he had to offer. He shifted his weight back to meet Steve. Hands gripped Bucky’s hips.

“Anxious, are we?”

“Just fuck me, Steve.”

Steve moved his hips at a leisurely pace, savoring the heat and grip that Bucky had on him. He listened to Bucky whimper.

“Shh, it’s alright, Buck. I’m giving you what you need. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Bucky whimpered again. Steve bent down to pepper Bucky’s spine with kisses, calming him down, relaxing into Steve’s rhythm. His knees slid further apart with every thrust.

Steve purred into Bucky’s ear. “You feel so good, my love.”

Bucky sighed, smiling.

“You are so unbelievably beautiful, Buck. I am amazed that you want me.”

“I’ll always want you, Stevie. Always.”

Steve followed the urge to bury himself in Bucky as deeply as he could. He began snapping his hips, making Bucky gasp each time. Bucky begged him to go harder. Steve couldn’t deny him that. The sound of panting, grunting, and the slap of damp skin punctuated the air. Bucky lost himself to everything he was feeling.

Steve pulled Bucky’s hips up a little higher, gripping him tightly, pounding harder into him. The change in angle had the tip of Steve’s cock hitting the prostate over and over again. Bucky howled. The sound shot bolts of pleasure up Steve’s spine. It was a wicked circle of need, want, and desire.

Bucky tightened around him, greedy for his cock. His thighs trembled. Steve knew he was close. A minute later, Bucky cried into the mattress as he came, making a mess of the bed. Steve slowed his pace, continuing to brush over Bucky’s prostate, feeling the wetness of the sheets, and dribbles of come on his thighs. He couldn’t believe Bucky was still spilling onto the sheets.

Everything about him at this moment excited Steve, and he couldn’t stop thrusting deeper into Bucky as he edged closer to his orgasm. Grunting and growling, he felt his body coiling. He pushed Bucky down onto the bed, pinning his hips. He was falling apart. A minute later, Steve roared, collapsing on top of Bucky.

Bucky smiled, listening and feeling Steve’s body heaving from the effort.

Steve brushed Bucky’s sweat-drenched hair away from his flushed face, kissing his cheek. The air in the bedroom humid and warm from their combined body heat. Steve rolled off Bucky, pulling him into a hug. They kissed each other with reverence and devotion.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, too, Steve.”

“Ready to go to sleep?”

“After we change the sheets and take a shower.”


	9. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and Wanda help each other come to terms with their encounter with Brock. 
> 
> Bucky is reunited with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! A big thank you again to those who have been following this story. I'm so pleased and grateful you consider this a story worth reading.
> 
> This is a relatively short chapter compared to previous chapters. I consider this one getting ready for the last two chapters which will be fun and hopefully satisfying to you as the reader.
> 
> And a big shoutout to Deisderium for her wonderful beta skills and continued cheerleading. You're wonderful to work and a good friend. <3

The bright summer sun shone down on Marrin’s Cliff slowly making its transition into a warm, golden autumnal sun with September only a few days away. The tourist season was coming to an end. Bucky and Wanda were grateful for the reprieve from the bustle of visitors to the bookshop. But Steve loved it. He loved meeting new people and helping them search for a good book. He even talked about the 800-page history book he found at the shop which he was the proud owner of.

At the moment, the shop was quiet. Bucky had stepped out to pick up lunch for the three of them. Steve was restocking the magazine shelves. Once in awhile, he glanced over at Wanda, who was working on the computer at the front counter, running through inventory.

Steve had grown closer to Wanda since the confrontation with Brock. He had become as protective of Wanda as Bucky. Two weeks after her abduction, she confessed to Bucky she was starting to experience nightmares. With his help and her family doctor, she found a therapist to help her process what had happened to her. Steve couldn’t help but feel guilty for the fallout she was facing.

However, Bucky and Wanda were having none of it. One day, after the last customer of the day had left, all three had a conversation regarding the mark Brock left in their lives. 

_“Steve, you need to understand we don’t blame you or hold you responsible in any way for Brock’s actions,” Bucky stated, sounding exasperated. “He’s the only one responsible for his actions… and we can probably put the blame on King Alexander, too, but that’s for another discussion altogether.”_

_“I led him here. I exposed him to you and this place,” Steve argued. “If we hadn’t brought our fight here, none of you would have ever heard of him or met him.”_

_“And we would have never met you, Steve. We would have lost out on having you in our lives,” Wanda countered. “Especially Bucky. He would have missed out on you.”_

_Steve stared into his lover’s steely blue-grey eyes. He saw the frustration and sadness ruminating there. He knew Wanda was right._

_“We would go through it all again if it meant having you here,” Wanda stated with calm determination. “We love you.”_

_Steve had been so wound up and stuck in his head ever since Wanda admitted she needed help that when he heard those three words, he finally broke down and cried. Bucky and Wanda enveloped him into a group hug, allowing him to feel everything he had been suppressing._

_And he finally stopped blaming himself._

“Steve, what are you doing? I can feel you drilling a hole into the back of my head,” Wanda remarked without turning around to look at him.

“Uh… checking up on you?”

Wanda turned and smiled. “Being truthful... that’s a good tactic.”

“I couldn’t think of anything else to say,” Steve admitted.

Wanda laughed. “Okay, so why are you checking up on me?”

“Just wondering how your sessions with your therapist have been going. I didn’t think it was alright to ask.”

“It’s alright to ask me. Don’t worry,” she replied warmly.

“I don’t need specifics. Just in general, if you like.”

She looked at him with affection. “It’s been going really well. I really like her. The nightmares have subsided. Honestly, it’s been interesting learning about myself through these sessions. I just feel bad about not telling the truth surrounding why I was abducted. I feel like I’m seeing her in bad faith.”

“I wouldn’t call it bad faith,” Steve said, walking over to her. “Telling her that dragons and mermen exist would have detracted from what you needed. Truthfully, you didn’t know who Brock was when he abducted you. You only found out after we told you. And by then, he was dead. You only knew that he knew me and wanted to contact me. If that’s what you told her, you’re not lying.”

Wanda thought for a moment. “Okay, you’re right. I didn’t know who he was. I’m just amazed everything happened so quickly. Everything went black. Then when I woke up, I didn’t understand why I had been tied up. I didn’t understand why he wanted me to contact you. Then he had his hand around my throat… I had never been so scared in my life.”

Steve gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “To be honest, I think it was for the best that you were unconscious. There were a lot of things you wouldn’t have been ready for.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I’m just glad I woke up with Sam and Bucky looking over me. I know I’ve said this a million times, but thanks for saving me.”

Steve smiled and hugged her. “And for the millionth time, you’re welcome.”

The shop door chimed. Bucky walked in with a bag full of food and drinks.

“Lunch has arrived,” he announced.

• • • • •

Minutes after digging into their lunch, the bell above the shop door jingled.

“I’ll get that,” Bucky said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. As he was about to cross the threshold into the shop, he stopped and simply stood there.

Steve looked up to see Bucky with his mouth gaped open and wide-eyed with surprise.

“Buck, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

Bucky didn’t answer. He didn’t move. He didn’t even look like he was breathing. “No. Nothing’s wrong… I think,” he replied. 

Steve got up from the table and walked over to him and looked out in the shop. Sam and Nat were standing by the front counter, smiling at them. Steve grinned and turned to Bucky who still looked shocked. Puzzled, Steve looked at Sam and Nat again. Then he noticed a young woman standing with his friends. She was staring and smiling at Bucky with a look of recognition on her face.

Then Steve saw the resemblance between her and Bucky. The same dark caramel hair with red highlights. The same blue-grey eyes. That incandescent smile. The soft shimmery skin that humans couldn’t detect. He raised his eyebrows at Sam and Nat. They responded with a knowing look.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Wanda asked.

“Sam and Nat are here,” he replied without looking at her.

“They are?” Steve could hear the excitement in her voice. He heard Wanda get up from the table to join them.

Steve leaned in to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “Is this Becca?”

“It is,” he replied. “Or I think it’s her. I could be seeing things.”

“It’s me, Bucky,” Becca responded. “I can’t believe it’s you.” She quickly walked towards him. Her excitement was palpable.

“My little seashell.” Bucky walked a couple of feet before pulling his baby sister into his arms, hugging her tight. She cried as she threw her arms around him.

“You’re real,” Becca said. “I missed you so much.”

“Where are mom and dad?”

“They’re alive. They were so excited to hear you’re living as a land dweller.”

“Why didn’t they come with you?”

“Mom hasn’t been feeling well. The doctor advised against any kind of travel for her right now. But she says it’s not serious. She’ll recover. Dad is taking care of her.”

Becca glanced at Steve, letting go of Bucky. “You must be Steve,” she said, offering her hand.

Steve reached out to shake it. “I am. It’s great to meet you.”

“I feel the same way. Thank you for sending Sam and Nat to look for me.”

Bucky turned his head sharply to look at Steve. “You’re responsible for Becca being here?”

Steve bit his lower lip. “Yeah. I asked Sam and Nat to help me find your family. But I had no idea they would find them so soon. I thought it would take months.”

“It only took a couple of months. You said I was the best tracker you knew,” Sam interjected. “I thought you had faith in me,” he teased.

“I do, Sam. Believe me, I do.”

Wanda walked up next to Bucky with a shy smile. “Hi, I’m Wanda. So, you’re Bucky’s sister?” Her voice was full of wonder and curiosity.

“Yes, hello. Nat told me a little bit about you,” Becca smiled back, reaching out to shake her hand. Wanda took her hand and shook it. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

“Buck, why don’t you and Becca take some time to get reacquainted again,” Steve suggested. “Grab your lunch and take her back to the cottage. Wanda and I will run this place for the rest of the day.”

“Are you sure?”

“More than sure. Take Becca and go home. I’ll see you for dinner.”

Bucky nodded, giving Steve a kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Becca glanced at everyone and smiled her thanks before she and Bucky left.

After Bucky and Becca exited the shop, Steve and Wanda gave Sam and Nat bear hugs.

“How are you doing?” Nat asked Wanda. “It’s been a while.”

“It hasn’t been bad. I’ve had trouble sleeping. Actually, I was having nightmares but I’m figuring it out with a therapist. I mean it could be worse. But Bucky and Steve have been so supportive of me. It’s like having two older brothers looking out for you. Have you had lunch yet? My lunch is kind of big. I don't know why I ordered the portion I did but I’d be grateful if you’d help me eat some of it.”

Nat smiled. “Of course, I can. I didn’t have breakfast so lunch would be great. Lead the way.”

“Thank you for finding Bucky’s family, Sam,” Steve said. “I am forever in your debt.”

Sam squeezed his shoulder. “Think nothing of it. Anything for you, man. If there is anybody you want to be indebted to, it’s Sidora. You were right. She was able to help us locate them.”

Sam fished out from his coat pocket, the leather pouch containing the seashell Steve had given them for the search. “Here you go. I believe this is yours,” Sam smiled.

Steve took the pouch from Sam. “Where did you locate them?”

“On another continent. A coastal small town. Very sunny. A far cry from this place.”

“Hey, this is a great spot. A more temperate climate. I think it’s perfect.”

“It’s only perfect because Bucky is here,” Sam teased. “Wouldn’t you want to go somewhere sunnier and less dreary?”

“Nope. I burn easily.” 

Sam bursts out laughing. “You have no idea how funny that sounds coming from a dragon.”

“I am a pale man. I blame my Ma’s side of the family,” Steve replied, running his hand over his face. “Gotta take care of my skin. When you found them, was it hard to convince them to believe you and Nat?”

“Becca was, and is, very protective of her parents. She knew right away we weren’t merfolk. She had heard about dragons but never met one. So, it was an interesting discussion. But it didn’t take long to convince her and the parents that we did know Bucky. The seashell helped.”

“You had it with you?”

“Well, I forgot I had it, then I found it before we approached them. She thought we had stolen it. But she came around. The mother was thrilled to hear that Bucky was still alive. I think she has a sixth sense or something, but she believed me and Nat right away. She was convinced right from the start. How have you and Bucky been doing?”

“We’ve been doing well. I’m very settled here. We’re helping Wanda process what happened with Brock. She’s doing really well even though she has her moments where she’s unsettled from a nightmare. It hasn’t affected her in a debilitating way when she goes on with her life. She’s been fortunate so far.”

“If you had the opportunity to return to Drogalla, would you take it?”

“No.”

“You certainly didn’t hesitate to answer that.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “There’s nothing to hesitate about. I’ve made my peace with it. Bucky’s here. I’m not going anywhere without him. Where he goes, I go.”

“So, if your banishment ended, you wouldn’t return?”

Steve scrutinized Sam for a moment. “Why are we having this particular conversation? Is there something I need to know?”

“After Nat and I gave our report to the king and council, they were compelled to re-evaluate your banishment. It helped that Dugan and Falsworth were there standing in for the flight.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying your banishment has ended. They’re welcoming you back. If you want to come back, that is.”

Steve was more surprised than stunned, and it showed on his face.

“Steve, do you want to come back? Everyone misses you. You know Bucky would be welcomed, too. Your mother wants to meet him. So does Sidora. And she’s more than happy to conduct the bonding ceremony for both of you.”

Steve paused for a second. “I want the warrior bond and the mating bond.”

Sam smiled. “I’m not surprised. I mentioned to her that you would want that. She said she would combine the ceremonies into one. She’s done a few of them since you’ve been gone.”

“Okay… I’ll return with Bucky. For a visit. I’d like him to meet my mother and everyone from the flight. I’d also like to ask Sidora if she would be willing to come here to do the ceremony… so, she and my mother can see the life Bucky and I have made for ourselves. My life is here, I have no plans to return permanently. I’m not a warrior anymore.”

“You’re out of the flight? Bucky would be welcomed into it, you know that.”

“I know he would be, but I'm out. I have something more important to give my life to.”

“I’m really happy for you and Bucky. Maybe one day, Nat and I will come back here for an extended visit.”

“I thought you said this place wasn’t sunny enough,” Steve challenged with a smile.

“I never said that.”

“You implied it.”

They’re interrupted by the sound of Nat and Wanda laughing as they walk out of the backroom. Nat carried a recyclable container of food in one hand and half a sandwich in the other. She handed the container over to Sam.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Your lunch,” she replied.

He opened the container. “Couscous and lamb?”

“One of your favorites. You can thank Wanda. She loves it as much as you do.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you, I appreciate it. I only had a smoothie this morning.”

“We should be going,” Nat said.

Sam nodded, then turned to Steve. “Do you have an idea when you and Bucky are planning to come back?”

“I’m thinking in a couple of weeks. Come back and we’ll travel back with you. We need to make arrangements with Wanda about running the shop.”

“Good enough. We’ll be back soon.”

Hugs were exchanged before Sam and Nat left.

There was a second of silence before Wanda spoke up. “What’s this about me running the shop?”

• • • • •

“This is a lovely home.”

“Thanks. This was Loretta’s before she stated in her will that she wanted me to have it.”

“That was very generous of her. She loved you.” Becca sounded happy and sad at the same time.

“Is something wrong, Becs?”

“I’m just glad there was someone who was kind to you and gave you a chance to adjust and thrive here.”

“Yeah, she and Wanda have been a second family to me.”

“What’s Wanda like?”

“She reminds me of you. She’s pragmatic, kind but stubborn, smart, caring and will protect you if you need it. She doesn’t put up with a lot of crap. She’ll challenge you if she thinks you’re trying to fool her.”

“I like her already. It’s good to know there was someone who could kick your ass.”

Bucky chuckled. “I’m willing to bet you didn’t believe Sam and Nat when they told you I was alive.”

“Could you blame me? Out of nowhere, two people show up at the front door to tell you that your only brother is alive? I had to make sure before mom and dad heard anything. They were so devastated when we couldn’t find you. We had to leave so fast before we got swallowed up by the fissure.” Becca’s voice cracked and she started crying.

Bucky hugged her again, holding back his own tears. “I’m here now. Why did you decide to live as land dwellers?”

“Why did _you_ become a land dweller? I bet our reasons are probably the same.” Becca hugged him even tighter. They stood quietly in the middle of the living room. The sun shone warmly through the windows.

“It was too hard to go back, Seashell.”

“Same here.”

They broke from their embrace. “You’re staying here tonight,” Bucky said. He picked up her backpack and examined it. “This is waterproof. Did you swim all the way here?”

“No, I took an airplane like the humans do.”

“I am not getting on one of those things.”

“It’s not so bad. Nat was unimpressed but Sam liked it. He said it was nice having to travel with his wife without her needing to shift to do it. I plan on swimming back.”

Bucky’s protective brother instincts start to surface but Becca shut him down.

“I know that look, big brother. I can take care of myself.”

“How about Steve and I fly you home. That way, he can meet mom and dad.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Because you can be a shit brother, sometimes.”

“I’m not shitting you about this. I’m serious.”

“I’ll take a pass on it for now,” she said scrunching her nose.

“What’s that face for?”

“The thought of falling off Steve in mid-flight isn’t all that appealing to me.”

Bucky laughed. “It’s safe. He’s safe. Come on, I’ll show you the spare bedroom.”

“I’ll stay for a few days, then I should go back. I’m gonna contact mom, do you have a computer?”

“I have a laptop, why?”

“We’re gonna video chat.”

• • • • •

Steve walked through the front door, hearing multiple voices. Bucky and Becca were talking to someone through his laptop. Becca was busy talking and didn’t notice him. But Bucky did. He waved him over.

“Mom, what do you mean Dad is trying to cook? The last time he tried it, he set off the smoke alarm.” Becca sounded mildly concerned.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m watching him,” the older woman replied. She pointed her phone lens at her husband who was busy cutting up fish for a chowder he wanted to make.

“It’s fine, Becca,” he said looking up at the phone. “It’s a soup. I can’t possibly mess this up.”

Both Becca and her mother laughed.

As soon as Steve was within reaching distance, Bucky grabbed his hand, pulling him in. Steve opted to stand behind Bucky and Becca, crouching down to see who they were talking to.

Bucky and Becca’s mother appeared on the screen again. She noticed Steve.

“Who do we have here?”

“Mom, this is Steve,” Bucky answered. “Steve, mom.”

“Hello… uh, Bucky and Becca’s mom.”

She laughed. “Call me Winnifred, Winnie, or mom, if you prefer. My son did very well, I see. You’re very handsome.”

“Who are you talking to, darling?” Bucky’s father was now curious. He walked a few short steps to peer at the phone screen. “Who is that?”

“Bucky’s mate,” Winnifred answered with pride. “Steve, this is George.”

Bucky’s face turned several shades of pink and red. Becca laughed out loud, and Steve chuckled at Winifred’s honesty and lack of restraint.

George scrutinized the screen and nodded approvingly. “He’s a fine dragon, son. Welcome to the family.”

“Mom. Dad,” Bucky hissed.

“What?” Winnifred asked innocently.

“Really, mom?”

“You’re alive, son. We spent the last few hours catching up. I think I’m allowed to react to how good looking your mate is,” she stated.

“He’s not my mate.”

“Not yet,” Becca chimed in.

Bucky groaned and smiled. “Look, you know I’ve missed the three of you. But are you really going to start pestering me and Steve about becoming mates?”

“We have a lot of teasing to catch up on,” Becca replied with a smile.

Steve chuckled. “Okay, let me confirm that we’re not bonded yet,” he interjected, knowing Bucky needed to be saved from the good-natured teasing. “But we’re going to change that soon.”

“We are?” Bucky asked. Steve knew he was trying not to sound surprised, but he was failing at it.

“Yeah, we are. We’ll talk later,” Steve replies. He turned to Winnifred and George. “Would you be able to travel in about a month?”

“I can’t see why not?” Winnifred replied. George nodded in agreement.

“Good. We would love it if all of you would be present for the bonding ceremony.”

Winnifred beamed at the invitation. “Of course, we will be present. Give us the details and the three of us will be there.”

Bucky stared at Steve. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Steve smiled, biting his lower lip. “Yeah, there is. Wanna help me with dinner?”

“Yes, of course. Becs, you and mom keep chatting. Steve and I are going to make dinner.”

“Steve cooks?” Winnifred asked.

“That’s a generous description,” Steve replied, feeling modest.

“Don’t listen to him,” Bucky countered, pushing Steve towards the kitchen. “He’s pretty decent. Better than dad.”

George laughed. “Son, I have never poisoned anyone with my cooking.”

“That’s because I throw it out before anyone can taste it and replace it with my cooking,” Winnifred teased with a wink.

The beleaguered expression George sported couldn’t quite hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

• • • • •

“So,” Bucky started as he grabbed the lamb out of the fridge and handed it over to Steve. “Are we having a bonding ceremony sooner than later?”

“Yeah, we are,” Steve replied, taking the meat out of the butcher’s wrap and cutting it into chunks. “We’re doing it here.”

“Here? As in out in the backyard?”

“Yes. But first we’re going back to Drogalla so you can meet my mother, Sidora and everyone from my flight.” Steve tossed the meat and spices into the instant pot where the onions were sautéing and closed the lid.

Bucky stopped cutting the carrots and sweet potatoes. “Wait. What? Visit your mother? Okay, what are you not telling me?”

“Sam and Nat spoke with King Xavion and his council. They decided to end the banishment.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at the news. Putting the knife down, he kissed and hugged him. “That’s fantastic news.”

“It is.”

Bucky heard the tone in Steve’s voice. “Is something wrong? Shouldn’t you be more excited or at least relieved?”

“I am relieved, Buck. Sam asked me if I wanted to go back home.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“You’re my home,” Steve stated without hesitation. “Like I said before, I’m not going anywhere without you. My life is here.”

“You could ask me to go with you. You know I would follow you anywhere.”

“I would do the same for you. But would you be willing to leave everything behind? You’re just starting to reconnect with your family. It wouldn’t be fair to find them and then leave them.”

Bucky paused for a moment. “True, I wouldn’t and couldn’t do that to them. But there’s nothing to prevent us from having two homes. One here and the other in Drogalla. Wherever you are is home to me. But getting back to the original question… Do you want to go home?”

“No, I want to be here with you, Wanda, the shop, and the townspeople. It feels right.”

Bucky kissed him again and gazed into Steve’s eyes.

“Are you two making out in the kitchen?” Becca shouted from the living room. “I’m getting hungry.”

“Becca, please don’t be rude,” Winnifred chided her. “Bucky, you and Steve do whatever you want. Just feed your sister and she‘ll leave you alone.”

“Shit, we better finish cutting up the rest of the vegetables if dinner is going to be on time,” Bucky chuckled.

“Right, stew first, kiss later,” Steve agreed.

• • • • •

“You guys have a pretty nice location here,” Becca commented as she followed her brother and Steve down to the underground lake. “I think Mom and Dad will like it here when they come for the ceremony. You have my number and email address, right?”

“Yes, I do, seashell,” Bucky smiled. “Steve watched me enter it into the phone and then write it on a piece of paper that’s stuck to the fridge.”

Listening to the sibling banter made Steve smile. As the three walked out of the tunnel and into the cavern, Becca stopped in her tracks.

“Wow, this is impressive,” she said in awe. Steve watched her run onto the landing and look out onto the calm, pristine water. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It is,” Steve replied. “Are you sure you know the way home from here?”

Becca rolled her eyes. 

After four days of watching Bucky and Becca re-establish their sibling dynamic, Steve learned quickly what it was like to have a younger sibling. Becca didn’t bother sparing Steve from her penchant for teasing and banter. She treated Steve the same way she treated Bucky — like an older brother. And he found himself happily embracing the concept.

“Yes, I know how to get home,” Becca replied. “I double-checked the maps just to be certain. As soon as I’m out into the ocean, I’ll know where I am. Tell Wanda I’m gonna miss her.”

“You told her that last night when she came over for dinner,” Bucky pointed out. He threw a knowing look at her. “And you’ll be back for the ceremony.”

“Yeah but remind her. Please,” she replied, trying to look innocent. 

Steve had to stifle a snicker.

“Fine. Yes, of course, I’ll remind her,” Bucky said, reaching out to give his sister a hug. “You have everything packed?”

Becca gave Steve a hug and turned back to Bucky. “Except for the clothes I’m wearing, yes.”

She quickly removed her clothing except for a leather corset vest, similar to the one Bucky owned, and a small harness carrying a dagger. Shoving the rest of her clothes into the backpack, she walked to the edge of the landing and seated herself. Threading her arms through the backpack’s straps, she attached the hooks to her vest. She turned her head to look at them.

“I’ll see you later. Be good to each other,” Becca smiled. Slowly, she shifted before their eyes. Again, Steve was in awe. Instead of having Bucky’s dark red-purple merskin, Becca’s was dark blue-purple with a silvery reflective shimmer. Her dark, waist length hair revealed purple highlights. She was as stunning as her brother. Steve briefly wondered what George and Winnifred looked like as merfolk. He wasn’t sure if he was worthy of being in the presence of such a stunning family. It was in that moment it dawned on him he would become a part of their family and they would become a part of his. His heart swelled with love.

“Be careful, Seashell,” Bucky advised.

“Always, big brother,” she replied with a wink. She dove into the water and swam away.

Steve glanced at Bucky’s profile. “You want to follow her, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Just to make sure she doesn’t run into trouble.”

“She’s an adult. I think she can handle herself.”

“I know. It’s just… I missed a lot.”

“I know you lost time with her and your parents. And I’m really sorry that happened. I know you can’t ever get that back. But they’re alive. You have time now. That’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky replied ruefully. He smiled softly. “You’ll just have to remind me whenever I start thinking this way, okay?”

Steve wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and gave him a squeeze. “Absolutely… So, what do you make of Wanda and Becca’s friendship? Aside from the first day, Wanda has been here after work every day.”

Bucky chuckled. “I think it’s gone past the friendship phase.”

“They seem quite taken with each other,” Steve agreed. “Does that trouble you?”

“Nah, it amuses me more than anything else. I’ll admit it’s a little weird seeing them navigate this considering I know what they’re both like. They’re in for a treat once they really get to know each other. I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing. I’m really happy for them, to be honest.”

“Remember you haven’t seen Becca in a number of years. She was a teenager when Khalyra was destroyed.”

“She’s still fundamentally Becca. That hasn’t changed from what I saw in the last few days she’s been with us.”

Steve threaded his fingers with Bucky’s, pulling him away from the landing. “Come on, let’s head back. We have to get ready for a visit with my mother and the kingdom.”


	10. Introducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky back to Drogalla to visit old friends and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second-last instalment of this story. I'm so looking forward to having you read this chapter because you get to discover Drogalla, the place where Steve grew up. It's all soft and fun times here. 
> 
> A big thank you to Deisderium for her wonderful beta skills. I can't say enough about you, friend.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is following this story. Thank you for your comments. I truly appreciate them.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How the hell do I pack for a trip to Drogalla?” Bucky was picking at his breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries.

Steve peered into Bucky’s bowl. “What do you mean? And is there something wrong with the way I made the oatmeal? You’re picking at it. I haven’t done anything different to it.” Steve shoved a spoonful of it into his mouth.

“The oatmeal is fine. I was just thinking. You know I can’t exactly pack a suitcase. We’ll use that duffle bag. It’ll sit nicely on your back. What’s the weather like? Is there anything specific I need to pack? I doubt a good suit is appropriate. What should I wear to meet your mother and Sidora? I’d like to make a good impression.”

Steve spooned more oatmeal into his mouth, watching and listening to Bucky fret over meeting the people who were closest to him when he was growing up. He was amused and warmed by Bucky’s nervous excitement.

“The weather is similar to here but sunnier. We have four seasons. You don’t have to pack anything special regarding clothes. Dress the way you like. If there is anything ceremonial we’re invited to, you will be outfitted with clothes appropriate for the occasion.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand, thumb caressing his lover’s knuckles. “Just be yourself. They will love you.” He raised Bucky’s hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. “I’m not worried. So, you shouldn’t be worried either. It will be your first time visiting Drogalla. That’s probably enough excitement for you.”

“It will be a lot to take in. But I don’t want to give anyone a bad impression. That’s all.”

Steve smiled warmly at Bucky. “You won’t. And if anybody takes issue with you, they will be taking issue with me, and I won’t stand for it.”

“Fine, I’ll take your word for it. When are Sam and Nat arriving?”

“This morning. But they didn’t specify when. We’ll just finish breakfast and wait for them.”

• • • • •

A silhouette of a dragon flying against the late-morning blue sky, dotted the horizon. It grew bigger as it flew towards the cottage. Bucky spotted it through the breakfast nook window.

“They’re here,” Bucky called out to Steve.

Dressed in long shorts and a dark blue Henley shirt that hid his harness underneath, Steve walked out of the bedroom with the duffle bag they would be taking for the trip. He had packed for both of them since Bucky still had no idea what they needed for the trip and pleaded for assistance on the matter. He took a moment to gaze at Bucky.

The man was dressed in jeans, black riding boots, dark grey shirt and his warrior’s vest. The dagger and curved knife were safely tucked away in their compartments. The sword would not be making the trip. His thick hair was gathered loosely into a single braid, showing off the jawline he loved to trace with his lips. Steve’s mouth watered just a bit.

“I see you want to make a good impression when we arrive at Drogalla,” Steve commented.

“Can you blame me?” Bucky replied, wiping down the kitchen counter after putting the dishes and cutlery away. “Ready to shift?”

“Yeah, just toss the clothes I’m wearing into the bag. There’s enough room for them.”

Both men walked out into the backyard to wait for Sam and Nat. It was another couple of minutes before they landed in front of them. Sam climbed down and gave the men a hug. Steve walked up to Nat to stroke her nose and chin.

“I assume the flight went well,” Steve said, removing his henley.

“It did,” Sam replied, noticing the harness. “Great day to take to the skies. Your mother was thrilled that you finally had a reason to use that harness now.” He smirked.

“Did you tell her anything about Bucky?” Steve asked, packing his shirt into the duffle bag.

“We didn’t tell her much, but that didn’t stop her from asking all sorts of questions about the two of you. So, we’re warning you that she’s going to interrogate you two non-stop… But honestly, she’s just so happy to finally see you and your betrothed.”

Bucky groaned at the word. “That is a really antiquated term.”

“What would you rather be referred to?” Sam asked. “Fiancé? Mate-to-be?” Sam started chuckling. “Steve’s treasure?”

Nat rumbled at the teasing before butting her head against her mate.

“What? It was funny,” Sam defended.

Nat responded by pushing him again until he lost his balance and fell onto the grass. Sam laughed as Nat licked his face.

“If you two need a little privacy, you can head over to that thicket of trees,” Steve teased. “We’ll give you ten minutes.”

Nat turned to look at Steve who smirked at her. Bucky backed away from Steve after securing the harness.

“You know what? I’m just gonna stay away from you two,” Bucky announced.

“It’s alright,” Steve replied, still looking at her. “Nothing to worry about, isn’t that right, Nat?”

She answered by blowing a cloud of smoke at Steve. He waved the smoke away.

“That’s very mature of you,” Steve remarked, taking off his shorts and handing them over to Bucky.

Nat stuck out her tongue at him.

“Like I said.” Steve grinned. “Very mature.”

The next moment, Steve began shifting. Bucky watched light surround and briefly engulf Steve before it faded back into the dragon standing in front of him. Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes and smiled.

“You should shift more often,” Bucky said, low enough for only Steve to hear. “You have no idea how breathtaking you are.”

Steve blinked and gently nudged him. Bucky caressed his nose, giving it a kiss. Sam walked over.

“Let’s do an equipment check before you climb on,” Sam advised. “I’m sure Steve put it on properly even after all this time. But it’s important as his partner to double check that everything is secure.”

”So, it’s possible the harness and saddle could slide off with me in it,” Bucky wondered, staring at the leather girth around Steve’s torso.

“It could, but it's also good to check for wear and tear.”

“Who would do the repair work?”

“Either you or Steve. It doesn’t require anybody with a lot of technical knowledge because it transforms into what you see on his back. Some basic leatherwork knowledge is all you need. When we get to Drogalla, we’ll have someone show you how to take care of it and teach you to do basic repairs. Anything beyond what you’re comfortable with handling, just return to Drogalla and it will be repaired.”

“If I remove it from his back, it won’t return to its original form on its own?”

“No, only if it’s strapped to him. The transformation relies on being in contact with him.”

Bucky nodded as he watched Steve hug himself to the ground. It allowed Bucky to run his hand over the harness and saddle. The red-brown leather was supple and well-maintained. Steve’s mother had made a point of keeping it soft and not allowing it to become dry and cracked.

“Now that I’m seeing this up close, it looks similar to equestrian saddles,” Bucky observed. “Are all the saddles created like this?”

“Yes, they’re all like this,” Same replied. “Have you ever ridden a horse?”

“A few times. Wanda loves horses and horseback riding, so she took me out for a few riding lessons.”

“Do you still ride?”

“Not anymore, I enjoyed it but I had responsibilities to Loretta and the shop. I wasn’t much into hobbies of any sort. I was busy figuring things out and in a continual process of adjusting to life as a land dweller. At least, I can use my riding boots again.”

“Is that process still ongoing?” Sam asked. “Adjusting to life, I mean.”

Bucky looked at Steve who was eyeing him with curiosity. “No, I’ve settled down. I know where I belong. This place is home for me.”

“I’m glad to hear that. So, let’s get started on the pre-flight check before you climb into the saddle.”

• • • • •

With the rolled duffle bag secured behind the saddle, Bucky climbed onto it. It felt like an English saddle. The leather also felt a little stiff. But he figured that with regular use the seat would soften and mold to the contours of his ass. The presence of the duffle bag tucked behind him, made him feel more stable. Sam adjusted the length of the stirrups for Bucky.

“Does this feel okay to you, Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve replied by purring pleasantly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Steve’s fine,” Sam answered. “If something was wrong he would have given you a sign by now.”

“He wouldn’t have dumped me, would he?”

Steve groaned.

Sam chuckled. “No, he wouldn’t. But I think he wants us to stop talking about him as if he wasn’t here.”

Bucky stroked Steve’s neck. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to do that.”

“Don’t worry, once you’re bonded, you will be able to hear us and talk to us.”

Bucky smiled. “God, I am so looking forward to it.”

Nat huffed softly with amusement over Bucky’s curiosity.

_I believe Sarah is expecting her son and his soon-to-be-mate to arrive before sunset,_ Nat remarked to Sam. _Are you three ready to go or will Sarah be disappointed by your lack of punctuality?_

_Almost ready, baby,_ Sam replied. _Just making sure Bucky is ready for the flight._

_Steve, your mother is going to love Bucky,_ Nat remarked. _He reminds me of her in some ways._

_He does?_ Steve replied.

_I do. I think they will get along beautifully._

_Yeah, I have a feeling they most definitely will_ , Steve said.

Sam looked over the girth and straps once more. “Okay, you’re good to go. Slip on the gloves and hold onto the grips here at the pommel.”

Bucky nodded, anxious and excited. While Sam joined Nat, Bucky tapped Steve’s left shoulder and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

“I might have said this before but I’m really looking forward to meeting your mother and your friends.”

Steve replied with a pleased rumble.

Bucky smiled, caressing Steve’s shoulder. “You really are a handsome creature. Let’s get going.”

With Bucky’s compliment ringing in his ears, Steve made a show of puffing his chest, stretching his wings and taking flight. Nat and Sam followed, quickly catching up to them, flying side by side.

Bucky couldn’t stop grinning. It was far more comfortable and stable flying with Steve as a human rather than as a merman. Looking to his left, he glanced at Sam and Nat, thinking how graceful and powerful they looked together. Sam turned to look at Bucky, grinning back.

Bucky looked at the land below as Steve flew towards Drogalla.

Briefly, he wondered where the kingdom was located. Steve had never specified where it was or how to get there. But then, any questions he might have had regarding Drogalla always slipped his mind.

Since the day they met, it had been just him and Steve. No past, just present and a future. He only thought that way because his past was just that. The past. It wasn’t part of his present, until Sam and Nat found his family. Now, it was more than just stories to share with Steve. There were more people Steve could share his life with.

Now, Bucky was going to meet some of the people who knew Steve best when he was growing up. And they would continue to be part of Steve’s life, and by extension, become a part of his. He relished the idea and wanted it so much.

Bucky had lost track of how long they had been in the air. He estimated at least half an hour but he would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the best at estimating time. He wanted to ask but knew Steve wouldn’t be able to tell him the answer. Not yet.

On the horizon, Bucky noticed a mountain range. They were heading towards it. As they got closer, Nat and Sam flew ahead of them. Steve fell in behind them. Bucky wondered what they could possibly be preparing for. A shimmering veil of light surrounded Sam and Nat. Before Bucky could say anything, that same light veiled both him and Steve. Steve seemed unconcerned by it. Bucky gripped the saddle pommel a little tighter, instinctively bracing himself, physically and mentally for whatever would happen next.

Half a minute later, Bucky watched as Sam and Nat disappeared into a portal that automatically opened for them. Steve followed without hesitation. A second of unease struck Bucky as he closed his eyes briefly. He could feel Steve still flying. He opened his eyes. 

Everything looked the same yet different all at once.

From the sky, the trees and vegetation looked to be the same. Nothing startlingly unusual there. He wondered if the differences would be more obvious once they touched ground. Nat and Steve slowly descended, flying closer to the treetops. Bucky took the opportunity to scrutinize the trees and shrubs. The leaves were soaked in brilliant yellows, oranges and reds. Steve had mentioned that his world experienced four seasons. It seemed autumn arrived here earlier.

Bucky noticed a stream running parallel to Nat and Steve’s flight path. The rays of the warm and bright sun reflected off the water, making it sparkle and inviting.

His gaze followed the stream to a clearing up ahead. Flying over it, the stream turned into a pond. The water was so clear and clean Bucky could see the bottom. The stream continued along slowly growing wider until it merged with a river. Both Nat and Steve made a slight alteration in direction to follow the river.

They were heading towards another mountain range. These mountains were striking and wore a dangerous beauty. They were characterized by sharp, jagged edges and seemingly sheer drops from one ledge to another. They were only softened by the trees and dense shrubbery that managed to thrive on the harsh slopes. The mountains were imposing in stature even under the sunlight. Bucky wondered how intimidating they would look under a dark, overcast sky.

Then he spotted a network of stone buildings, with the largest structure being the King’s castle, populating the rolling green hills at the base of the largest mountain.

Drogalla.

Watch towers were situated higher up along the base. He noticed the dark silhouettes of several dragons and their riders flying over the kingdom and around the mountain range.

As they neared Drogalla, one of the dragon/rider teams broke from the group, flying towards them in a relaxed manner. The woman sitting in the saddle smiled and waved her hand at them, indicating she wanted them to follow her.

A number of Drogallan citizens looked up briefly to see who was arriving to hold court with King Xavion before going back to the business of life. Bucky glanced down, curious to see what the kingdom held.

Flying through the archway entrance of the castle walls, they landed in the middle of the grass-covered courtyard. The woman who guided them in, dismounted and walked over to the foursome. Sam dismounted while Bucky was still taking in his surroundings.

“Welcome back,” the woman said, smiling at Sam and Nat. “I assume everything went well?”

Nat rumbled her answer.

“Good,” the woman replied. Her gaze turned towards Bucky and Steve. “It’s wonderful to have you back, Steve. Members of the flight have missed you. We’ve missed you.” The woman’s dragon partner rumbled, adding their remarks to the conversation. Steve bowed his head at the woman.

“You must be Bucky,” the woman said, looking at him.

“Yes, I am,” Buck replied, realizing he needed to dismount to greet the woman properly. After climbing down, he removed his gloves, wiping his right hand quickly to take her hand and give it a light kiss. “It is a pleasure and honor to be here and to see where Steve grew up.”

“The pleasure is ours. My name is Nakia. My partner is T’Challa. I think we should let them shift before we meet the King.”

Bucky went to remove the duffle bag, but Sam stopped him.

“Steve will take it. It will be stored away until you’re ready to leave the grounds.”

Bucky nodded. Then Nat, Steve and T’Challa lumbered over to a large structure at the end of the courtyard where they shifted back to human form, returning dressed in clothes that were a blend of traditional Drogallan and modern-day aesthetics.

Steve wore a dark blue tunic trimmed with light grey embroidery, dark grey pants and black boots similar to Bucky’s riding boots.

T’Challa also wore a tunic but it was dark purple in color and had more flourish in the embroidery. Intricate patterns of silver and gold thread adorned the collar, hem, and cuffs. The pants and boots were black. Simple and elegant. It matched the color palette of Nakia’s outfit.

Unlike the two men, Nat wore a simple white shirt with red embroidery on the collar and cuffs, a red-brown leather vest, black pants and hiking boots.

Nakia greeted T’Challa with a kiss. The moment was repeated again between Sam and Nat. Grinning Steve walked over to Bucky who was too busy staring at how handsome Steve looked in the clothes. Steve stopped in front of him.

“Hi. Like what you see?” Steve asked.

“I think you should bring the shirt home. The boots, too. Actually, bring the entire outfit back home,” Bucky said, looking at the tunic before looking into Steve’s eyes.

Steve chuckled. “I think there will be enough room in the bag to bring it back.” He leaned in to kiss Bucky who returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Both men clearly lost track of time because the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them out of the kissing cocoon they had unintentionally ensconced themselves in. Their cheeks pinkened immediately.

“Sorry about that,” Steve muttered. But everyone chuckled, not bothered by the display of affection. “I guess I’m holding court with King and Council?”

“Just a formality,” Nat confirmed. “It won’t take long. Bucky, you don’t have to attend the meeting but you are welcome if you choose to do so. The King wouldn’t mind. In fact, I think he and the Council would like to meet you. At least, see you.”

“Will they be asking me questions?”

“No, this is about Steve becoming a Drogallan citizen again. You are his mate even though you two haven’t bonded yet. Removing the banishment means you automatically become part of the Drogalla citizenry and have all the rights and privileges that it entails.”

“Well, if I don’t have to answer any prying questions, then yes, I would like to be present for this meeting. I’d like to hear what they have to say to him.”

Steve beamed at Bucky, reaching out to take his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“We will see you later,” T’Challa said. “We are having a feast celebrating your return.”

“We look forward to it,” Steve replied.

Nat smiled. “Follow us.”

• • • • •

Two guards opened the wooden doors, allowing Nat, Sam, Steve, and Bucky into the cavernous room where the Drogallan King and his Council assembled to discuss all matters concerning the kingdom. In the middle of the room was a round, modestly-sized wooden table. Two men and two women were seated at the table. They were the King’s Council. Smiling, they watched the foursome walk towards them.

Steve noticed their faces were far from stern and somber which was what he remembered the last time he had been in this room when they were deciding whether or not to banish him. His emotions were mixed. He knew he was being welcomed back. Yet, he could help think there would be some sort of catch to being allowed back to Drogalla. He chided himself for overthinking the current situation. Feeling Bucky squeeze his hand, Steve turned his head to look at him.

“Everything will be alright,” Bucky said in a low voice. “I don’t think there’s anything to be concerned about.”

Steve relaxed slightly, smiling softly. “Is this a feeling you have?”

“Yes, and considering what I’ve seen so far, everyone we’ve met is thrilled to see you again. Plus, there’s gonna be a feast. And I’m ready to eat anything that is presented in front of me.”

Steve chuckled. He couldn’t wait for Bucky and his mother to finally meet.

“Welcome back, Steven,” said the man with the prematurely grey hair. “On behalf of the Council, I would like to say that we are very pleased your banishment has been removed. You were sorely missed by your comrades.”

Steve nodded stiffly at the councillor. “That’s what I understand. When will King Xavion be arriving? I see everyone is here except for him.” Steve tried not to sound bitter at the Council. But it might not have worked. He felt Bucky squeeze his hand. Steve squeezed back, letting him know that he was alright.

“He will be arriving shortly,” replied the dark-haired woman. “He is notoriously late for everything despite his aide’s best attempts to keep him on schedule.”

“That’s very true, Maria. It seems that’s something that will never change with him.” Steve nodded in agreement.

The beloved and long-serving king was and still is a very good monarch. He always had his people’s best interests at heart. He has always been fair, judicious, and pragmatic.

The one time there had been any dissent over a decision he made, was in regards to Steve’s banishment. Nobody beyond the castle walls was in favor of punishing Steve for killing Councillor Nicolau. Steve was well within his rights as one of the King’s warriors to defend and take down those who would go against the King and his people.

But the councillor was one of the King’s oldest and most trusted friends. That was a bitter pill for King Xavion to swallow. Only one councilor, Maria, stood against the decision to punish Steve and she was outnumbered in the ensuing vote.

It was a bitter and tense five days that followed after Nicolau’s death. Those days were filled with dread for Steve when he worried what would happen to his mother if he was banished. But Sidora swore on her life that if the worst happened, his mother would not suffer the consequences because he made the right decision. It seemed she was right. She had not been shunned or pitied because he had been cast out of Drogalla. He couldn’t wait to hug her and see her again.

Nat and Sam made small talk with the councillors before the King walked in with his aide trailing behind looking harried and mildly annoyed. He walked over to his chair without looking at anyone, apparently lost in thought. As soon as he sat down, he looked at the councillors. Then his eyes trailed over to Nat and Sam. He gave them a nod before resting his gaze on Steve and Bucky.

“I am glad you have returned, Steven,” King Xavion spoke. “I am so very sorry for how we handled the situation regarding you and Councillor Nicolau. Natasha and Samuel gave us their report on your dealings with Brock. I am not sorry that he is dead but I am sorry he turned out like his father. I had hoped he wouldn’t follow in his father’s footsteps.” The King shook his head in disappointment. “Most unfortunate. When we heard what you had done, we were grateful. It gave me the opportunity to meet with monarchs from the other kingdoms to finally come together and force King Alexander to step down from his throne. Unfortunately, he decided to go to war with all of us.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. He gave Nat and Sam a questioning look, wondering why he hadn’t been informed. They couldn’t give him an answer. Steve looked back at the King.

“How long did the fighting last? How many men did we lose?”

“We lost some good men. For what it’s worth, the battle was surprisingly short,” King Xavion replied. “But, intense. It lasted a week. We were impressed that King Alexander and the kingdom of Exerenth held out as long as they did against the armies from four other kingdoms.”

“It would speak to the power of King Alexander’s Royal Priestess,” Steve replied.

“Indeed, she was powerful.”

“Was?”

“She was killed. That’s how the war ended. With her death. Natasha, Samuel, T’Challa, and Nakia were instrumental in her downfall… along with a little help from our own priestess, Sidora.”

“Where is King Alexander?” Steve inquired. “Was he captured? Did he escape? Is there any chance of him gathering forces and allies who would support his attempt to make a strike on the kingdoms who went against him?”

“He was killed.”

Steve’s brows furrowed. “Who killed him?”

“A small group of people who rebelled against his rule. The leader of this group found him escaping after the priestess was killed. He didn’t hesitate to strike him down. Representatives from each kingdom were invited to confirm his death. T’Challa and Nakia were my representatives.”

“Who rules Exerenth now?”

“Marguerite is the queen now. She had always opposed Alexander until she was forced off the council but he couldn’t touch her because the people loved her more than him and they would have rioted if she was murdered. So she worked quietly to find a way to oust him. She was more than pleased to assist us in our quest to have him step away from the throne.”

“I met her a few times,” Steve commented. “A smart, intelligent, and compassionate woman. She will be an excellent monarch for the Exerenthians.”

“Yes, she will. And now, that the problem of King Alexander has been resolved, I wanted to address the miscarriage of justice that I and the Council had done to you. I wanted to formally tell you that you are a citizen of Drogalla again. Your standing within the army remains as it was before you were banished. I was wrong. I was not partial. I was not pragmatic nor objective in banishing you. For that, I am truly sorry.

“If you wish to return to the flight, you will be welcomed back with open arms. This is solely your decision. I will not order you to return to stand and fight for me and Drogalla. All that I and the Council can do is to humbly ask for your service.”

Steve looked at the King before looking at each councillor in the eye as his gaze travelled around the table. Returning his gaze to King Xavion, he spoke.

“I respectfully decline to return to the army,” Steve stated. “I have chosen to live among the land dwellers. More specifically, I have chosen to spend my life with the man standing beside me. We will be here for a few days and then return home.”

The king appraised Bucky for a moment. “Your name, young man.”

“My name is Bucky, your highness,” Bucky replied.

“You are not human.”

“I am not. I am a merman. Formerly of Khalyra.”

“Formerly?”

“The kingdom was destroyed when a fissure in the ocean floor cracked open from an earthquake, swallowing up the kingdom. There were survivors but we all dispersed to other kingdoms and I chose to live among the land dwellers.”

“I am sorry for your loss. What were you as a Khalyrian?”

“I was part of the Royal Guard.”

“Another fine warrior, I see. You and Steve would have made a formidable battle team but there are more important things aside from service to a monarch. I am glad you found each other. It was good to meet you, Bucky.”

The king shifted his gaze to Steve. “Our business is done here, Steven. Thank you for your service to the kingdom. You and Bucky will always be Drogallans. I know you have friends and family here. You are always welcome and do as you please during your time here. We wish you and your mate a long and fruitful life together.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Steven replied. He acknowledged the councillors and left with Bucky, Sam, and Nat.

• • • • •

Walking hand-in-hand, Steve led Bucky down a long hallway to another part of the castle. It was quieter than the rest of the building. Fewer guards and fewer housekeeping staff to be found. The only sound breaking the quiet were their footsteps striking the stone floor.

At the end of the hallway was a set of wooden double doors.

“Does she know we’re coming to see her?” Bucky took in the surroundings, marveling at the architecture and wondering who were the craftsmen and architects behind the castle’s design.

“She does,” Steve replied. “But if she forgot then I’m sure all the ruckus from our arrival would have alerted her. Her window faces the courtyard. She literally has a dragon’s eye view of everything that goes on in the courtyard and around the castle.

“Is Sidora a shifter?”

“Yes. She is, but I have never seen her in dragon form. Not too many people know she can shift. My Ma knows. King Xavion knows but he always forgets. They’re the only two I’m aware of who have this knowledge.”

Finding themselves standing in front of the doors, Steve and Bucky paused for a few seconds.

“Nervous?” Steve asked.

“Maybe.”

Steve grinned. “Nothing to worry about. We’re here to talk and ask her to officiate the ceremony. Plus, she wants to meet you.”

“She’s an important person in your life. Just as important as your mother. I just… don’t want to disappoint her. I’m going to be your mate. I’d like the people closest to you to accept me.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re already my mate, Buck. I don’t need them to accept you, they need to accept my decisions.”

Bucky nodded his understanding and kissed him.

Steve smiled as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” said the voice on the other side of the door.

Bucky and Steve each grabbed a handle and opened the doors. Bucky’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Richly colored tapestries adorned the walls of the large room. In the places where the walls weren’t covered with weaved cloth, shelves were filled with books. Ornaments and an array of bottles and vials containing dark and clear liquids, also occupied those spaces. A rectangular stone and wood table located to their left was covered in scrolls, paper, pens and pencils.

A fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Three armchairs were located around the hearth. One of those chairs was currently occupied by Sidora, who watched them enter her space. They walked up and stood before her.

“Hello Steven,” she greeted as she stood up. She was a striking older woman dressed in a dark green sleeveless top and dark grey pants and black boots. Her long dark hair, streaked with grey, was pulled back from her heart-shaped face, and gathered into a low bun. She pulled Steve into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you back in Drogalla. You look well,” she said.

“It’s good to see you, too, Sidora.” Steven hugged her back.

“Your mother is well but she has had her moments where she missed you terribly.”

“I’ve missed her, too. We’re only here for a few days and then we go back home.”

Sidora released Steve from the hug. “You haven’t seen your mother yet?”

“I will after we leave here.”

Standing only a few of inches shorter than both men, Sidora’s jade green eyes flickered over to Bucky. His initial description upon seeing her when they entered the chamber was self-assured, intimating, and probably didn’t take any shit from anybody. But looking at her again, she was also protective and kind. The expression on her face moved from scrutinizing to warm.

“This is the one you wish to be bonded to?” she asked with kind amusement.

“Yes,” Steven replied. “This is Bucky.”

“You are a merman.”

“Yes, I am,” Bucky replied. “Have you met my kind before?”

“I have,” she replied. “There was a beautiful mermaid I once met. I was quite young, before I became a priestess. She was relaxing in a lagoon. Her friends were on the other side of the barrier busy playing games. She was stunning. I was in human form. She spotted me watching her. She wasn’t frightened by me because she could tell I wasn’t human. She was quite curious. And I was curious, too.”

“What was her name?”

“Her name was Talia. We became friends. I would visit her at the lagoon whenever I could sneak away from here. We met for two years until one day she wasn’t there. One of her friends, Irina, was there waiting for me. She looked frightened and inconsolable. She informed me that Talia had been killed in a raid against the kingdom where she lived. Talia hid Irina from the raiders. She told her if she didn’t survive, Irina had to find me, tell me what happened and to give me this.”

Sidora lifted up the talisman hanging around her neck and pointed to the dominant black gemstone sitting in the middle of her talisman.

“Talia wanted me to have this obsidian stone. It was the one I found with her near an old lava bed. I gave it to her. She said it belonged to me but she would get it polished and ready to give back to me. I told her it was a gift, and that she should keep it. I told her I loved her. She felt the same way, too. We were planning to be together.”

She paused. Bucky knew the pain was still very real for Sidora.

“This is all I have of her,” she continued. “But this stone, Talia’s stone, helped me earn the position I hold now. I am forever indebted to her and she is forever with me.”

“I am sorry for your loss,” Bucky said. “I know of the raiders Irina spoke about. We had similar attempts made upon my kingdom. We always repelled them back.”

“You were a warrior like Talia?”

“Yes, I was a Royal Guardsman for the kingdom of Khalyra.”

“I am sorry for your loss. But I am glad your family has been located. I heard what happened to Khalyra from Irina. I occasionally receive correspondence from her about current events regarding the oceanic world. The event surrounding your kingdom was years ago. You have been living as a land dweller since then?”

“Only after a long exhaustive search for my family that revealed nothing. I couldn’t live in another kingdom. I was loyal to only one.”

“That is understandable.”

“And I appreciate your sympathies regarding Khalyra. And I am grateful for your assistance in locating my family. I am at your service if you need my assistance in anything that requires my skill set.”

“That is very generous of you. I do not need your assistance in anything at the moment. Be rest assured that if I require something that needs to be handled covertly, I will consider contacting both you and Steven for the operation. But I would rather see the both of you live peaceful, happy lives. You have earned it.”

She studied both men.

“You are here about the bonding ceremony,” she noted. “I understand you don’t want the ceremony performed here on Drogalla. You want it performed on the land where you now live.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Steve responded. “Next month.”

“I will be there. Select the date and time and I will be there. I assume your mother will be attending?”

“She wouldn’t miss it for anyone.”

“Good, she can travel with me.” She turned her gaze to Bucky. “I have something for you.”

Walking over to the table, she shuffled and moved papers around until she found what she was looking for. She waved the men over.

“Hold out your hand,” she instructed Bucky.

With his hand open and extended out, Sidora gave him a leather pouch. He loosened the drawstrings, opening it and fished out the object. It was a talisman made with the same grey metal as Steve’s and Sidora’s talismans. Three gemstones aligned vertically, adorned the metal. The top gemstone was a square-shaped ruby. The next stone was a polished obsidian in its natural shape. It was the largest of the three gemstones. The bottom stone was a sapphire, similar in shape to the one on Steve’s talisman. The stones made a striking combination. The talisman was attached to a black leather cord which was also of similar length to the one Steve wore around his neck.

“Normally, the person who will wear the talisman gets to select their stones but since this is something I wanted to gift you, the stones were selected specifically for you. I consulted the spirits and meditated on the information Sam and Natasha could offer me about you. They also provided me with their observations of how Steven is around you. And that is how I came up with this selection.”

Bucky was thrilled to be given such a gift. “This is beautiful. I don’t think I could have come up with a better combination of stones.”

Steve reached out to touch the talisman. “This is wonderful workmanship. I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“Just live your life the way you want and need to live it. That is all I want for the both of you.”

“Is there anything I need to know about this talisman?” Bucky asked.

“I have imbued it with the same powers and abilities as Steve’s talisman.”

“Buck, that means you can become invisible like me.” Steve grinned. “I’ll show you how it works.” Then something that he hadn’t thought of before until this moment. “We can still see each other when we’re invisible, right?” he asked the priestess.

Sidora smiled. “Yes, you will be able to see each other. Bucky, I assume that Steve has told you what his talisman is capable of and how it enhances his natural abilities. Yours will become attuned to you in short order. I have said this to all the people who have been given this kind of talisman, I will say this to you as well… The talisman cannot prevent you from dying. Don’t fool yourself. It doesn’t make you invincible. But it will increase your chances of survival in a fight.”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you for the reminder.” Bucky turned to Steve. “Could you help me put this on?”

“Of course, I can,” Steve smiled, taking the talisman from Bucky’s hand.

Fingers brushed over skin as Steve, standing in front, adjusted the cord length to Bucky’s preference. He cupped Bucky’s face, stroking the cheekbones. The talisman rested on his sternum. The stones sparkled warmly under the glow from the fireplace.

“It looks handsome on you,” Sidora remarked. “Befitting of a warrior. You’ve earned it.”

“A retired warrior, to be more precise,” Bucky corrected.

“True,” Sidora agreed. “But you have the heart and soul of one. You will always be a warrior no matter what you choose to do with your life.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your words.”

“It is my pleasure. I understand that you are looking forward to telepathically communicating with Steven after he has shifted.”

“I am. We’ve managed to figure out what one is trying to say to the other. But it would be so much easier to read each other’s thoughts.”

“Once you are bonded, it will happen,” she reassured. “If there is nothing else that needs to be discussed, you are dismissed.”

“I do have one thing to give you,” Steve said, digging into a pocket to pull out a talisman. “This was Brock’s talisman. I thought I should give it to you to do as you will with it.”

Taking the object, Sidora examined it for a moment. “Ah, yes. It will have to be cleansed before it can go to anyone else. It is a beautiful piece. The Exerenthian priestess made exquisite talismans. It is unfortunate it was given to someone who was ultimately irredeemable. Thank you. Now, go see your mother and introduce her to your betrothed.”

• • • • •

“Are you ready to meet her?”

“I’m a little nervous. But I’m eager to meet your mother.”

“You’ll be fine. She’ll love you.”

Bucky looked ahead towards the modest, small stone and mortar house sitting on top of a small hill. Its location reminded Bucky of his cottage. Steve walked a little faster. The urge to see his mother pushing him forward. Still holding Steve’s hand, Bucky kept pace with Steve. A face peered out one of the windows, then quickly disappeared. The door flew open. An older woman with blond-grey hair ran out of the home.

“Steven,” she shouted. “My fire child.”

“Ma,” Steve called out.

Releasing Bucky’s hand, Steve sprinted towards his mother. Bucky watched as Steve scooped her into a hug and swung her around as she laughed and cried. With both hands, she pulled his head down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“My boy,” Sarah spoke softly through the tears. “I’ve missed you. I was so thrilled to hear from Sam and Natasha that you were alive and doing well.”

“I’m fine, Ma,” Steve responded. “I missed you so much.”

Bucky placed their duffle bag on the ground and kept his distance, allowing them their privacy as they spoke quietly to each other.

Sarah’s hands slid from her son’s face to rest on his shoulders. “Look at you. You look healthy. You haven’t missed a meal, I see,” she said with a smile, wiping away her tears.

Steve laughed. “Ma, I know how to feed myself.”

“Well, I heard you found someone so I figured he was the reason you looked like you had been well-fed.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Ma… ”

She looked over Steve’s shoulder. “Is that him? Is he going to be my son-in-law?”

“Yes, that’s him. And yeah, he’s going to be your son-in-law. You’ll have two boys to feed when we visit.”

Sarah beamed at him. “Where are your manners? Introduce him to your mother.”

Steve grinned and shook his head as Sarah slid out of his arms and walked over to Bucky.

Automatically straightening his posture, Bucky smiled at Sarah. For a second, he realized he didn’t know what to say to her. Before he knew it, she was standing in front of him, simply looking at him. He noticed that Steve got his eyes and smile from her. She exuded a quiet strength that Steve also embodied. Seconds flew by before he thought to say anything.

“Hi,” he said.

“You don’t have to look terrified, young man,” she reassured with a smile. “We’re just gonna stand here and wait for Steven to catch up.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.”

“Ma, what are you saying to Bucky? You’re making him nervous.”

“I’m not making him nervous,” she replied, winking at Bucky. “We’re just waiting for you to make introductions.”

Bucky couldn’t help smiling at her cheekiness. He remembered Steve once telling him his mother did enjoy keeping him on his toes.

Steve walked up to them. “Okay, Ma, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is my mother, Sarah Rogers.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Bucky,” Sarah said effusively. “I’m looking forward to getting acquainted with my future son-in-law.”

“The pleasure is all mine, ma’am. I’m so pleased to meet you. Steve speaks of you with so much love in his heart.”

“Please call me Sarah or mom, if you like,” Sarah replied. “Steven, your bedroom is ready for the both of you. It might be a little small for the two of you… ”

“It’ll be fine, mom,” Steve said, picking up the duffle bag. “I remember what my bedroom looks like. It will accommodate me and Bucky just fine.”

Bucky offered his arm for Sarah to take as they walked back to her home. “I’m looking forward to hearing stories about Steve when he was a whelp and a fledgling,” Bucky confided in Sarah.

Her eyes brightened. “I have a million stories about Steven when he was a youngster. I can tell you at least a couple of them before the feast tonight. You will probably hear more from Sam and Natasha once they’ve consumed a bit of drink.”

“Ma, try not to embarrass me too much.” Steve sighed playfully. “I’d like Bucky to still want to bond with me after you’re done telling him everything.”

“Don’t worry, my dear fire child. Everything I tell him will make him love you even more than he already does.”

“I don’t know about that, Sarah,” Bucky chimed in. “I love him a lot already.”

“You will love him even more,” Sarah said confidently. “Trust me.”

“I’ll take your word for it, then.”

• • • • •

The size of Steve’s old bedroom offered enough room for two adults to maneuver around. The bed, on the other hand, left Bucky confused.

“Are you sure the bed is big enough for both of us?” Bucky stared at the bed they were expected to share. It was somewhere between a twin and double bed. Their bed back home was a queen and it was just enough room for the both of them.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, opening the duffle bag to pull out a bundle of clothes tied together by a leather cord.

“You do remember how big the bed is, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well, just take a look, okay?”

Steve looked up at his old bed. “It looks fine.”

“Humor me. Please?”

“We both can fit. I don’t understand why you think we won’t.”

“Fine, show me how we’re supposed to fit onto that bed.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m serious.”

Steve chuckled, stood up and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “Alright, I’ll show you. Come here.”

Steve laid down on the bed, smiling at Bucky as he patted the empty space next to him. Bucky frowned at the space but gamely attempted to lie next to him. Steve rolled onto his side to spoon Bucky.

“See, we fit.”

Bucky heard the amusement in Steve’s voice. He had to admit being spooned by Steve was something he really couldn’t complain about. He loved being spooned, in fact. “I can’t argue with you on this one. So, are there any other options?”

“You could sleep on top of me.”

Bucky laughed. “A full-body living and breathing pillow. Sure.”

“Well, you could sleep partially on top of me, like you always do. That would work, too.”

“Okay, I won’t say a word about the size of your bed for the rest of our stay.”

Steve pulled Bucky into his chest. He kissed a spot behind Bucky’s ear.

“I really don’t think sex under your mother’s roof is a good idea. I’m sure she’ll hear us.”

“She won’t mind.”

“That’s a lie. And even if it wasn’t, I don’t think I can handle looking at your mother smirking at us over breakfast the next day.”

“Fine. No sex until we get back home,” Steve relented. “Is kissing allowed?”

“Yes.”

Bucky felt Steve nosing the nape of his neck before he started licking and kissing it.

“Steve.”

“You never said only on the lips.”

“Steve.”

“Are you gonna give me parameters to work with?”

“Stee-eve.” Bucky squirmed.

Steve tightened his hold on him. “Just let me nibble on you.”

Before Bucky could respond, there was a knock on the door.

“Boys, are you settling in alright?”

Bucky broke out of Steve’s hold and stumbled out of bed, making Steve groan quietly at the loss of Bucky’s warm body.

“Just fine, Sarah,” Bucky replied.

“Good. I have a meal ready for you boys. It should hold you over until the feast tonight. Come out in ten minutes. I have stories to tell you, Bucky.”

Both men listened to Sarah walk back to the kitchen to get the late lunch ready.

Bucky chuckled. “Looks like the only thing you’re going to be nibbling on today is food.”

“A mere formality.” Steve shrugged, rolling off the bed and walking over to the small pile of clothes he brought out of the bag. “I’m going to nibble on you while you sleep tonight.” Grabbing the bundled clothes, he handed them over to Bucky.

Bucky stared at the bundle. “What’s this?”

“It’s for you.”

“They’re not my clothes.”

“They are, now. Wear them tonight. They’ll fit you.”

Curious, Bucky unfurled the bundled clothes to reveal a rich dark emerald green tunic with silver embroidery, a black leather belt and black pants. The outfit was similar in style to the one Steve was still wearing.

“The clothes are stunning. When and where did you get your hands on these?”

“It’s a gift to you from Sam and Nat. And I had nothing to do with this gift. They had them made by the Royal Seamstress after I told Sam we were planning to become bonded mates. That green will look good on you.”

“I will have to thank them when I see them this evening. This was very generous of them.”

“They like you a lot.”

“It means a lot that they approve of me.”

“It wouldn’t matter if they didn’t approve of you. What matters is I love you, Buck. Their opinion wouldn’t have swayed how I feel about you.”

“But it doesn’t hurt that they approve of your life choices, though, Steve.”

“True. But it’s about us and no one else. Come on, it smells like Ma made something really good for lunch.”

• • • • •

Bucky laughed so hard he was wheezing. Steve, seated beside Bucky at the kitchen table, had become red-faced with embarrassment from the story his mother had just told Bucky about his first attempt at flying when he was a fledgling. Key word being ‘attempt.’ Sarah went as far as to imitate what Steve had been doing with his wings when he realized his first attempt at flying was going to fall flat. Steve scowled at his mother’s impersonation skills.

“Steven, it’s not that embarrassing,” Sarah offered. “Natasha showed everyone how good a friend she was by saving you when you hadn’t quite figured out how to fly. You nearly gave me a heart attack, seeing you fight to work your wings the way you wanted them to. You could have died… Although, it’s quite comical now, looking back.”

“Ma, I was never going to die. I would have only bruised my ego.”

“You would have had more than a bruised ego, my dear fire child, if Natasha hadn’t saved you.”

“Ma, the way you flapped your arms didn’t look anything like what I was trying to do that day.” To prove his point, Steve offered his mother’s impersonation of his first attempted flight from the top of a sheer ledge belonging to one of the mountains. “That wasn’t me,” Steve argued.

This took Bucky into another fit of laughter. Sarah leaned back against her chair, amused by her son.

“I had almost forgotten how righteous you look when you get flustered and annoyed,” she noted.

“Ma…” sighed Steve.

Bucky patted Steve’s knee, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s alright,” he soothed. “I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time. And I still want to be your mate. No one can convince me otherwise.”

Steve loved the smile Bucky gave him and the soft shimmering glow of his skin that went with it. He huffed and squeezed Bucky’s hand.

Sarah gathered the empty bowls that had held the meat and vegetable stew she prepared for lunch. Bucky stood up to help her. “No, no. Sit down,” she said. “No need to do that. You’re a guest. Just keep my son company.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Like I said before, call me Sarah or mom. Ma’am will not do.”

Bucky grinned. “Okay, Sarah.”

“Good,” she said from the kitchen. “When are you boys having the ceremony?”

“Next month, Ma,” Steve replied. “At our place. Sidora agreed to conduct the bonding ceremony outside of Drogalla. She’s very interested and curious to see how we live in that world.”

Sarah turned around from the sink to look at Steve. “You don’t want to do it here?”

“No. We want to show you where we live. I know you haven’t been back since you bonded with Pa and even after he died, you never showed any interest in going back for a visit or anything. I… we thought it would be nice for you to see your world again.”

"I'm pretty happy here, Steven, but I am curious to see how you're managing. It would be interesting to see how the world has changed since I left.”

“I think you’ll like what you see, Ma. Sidora said you would be travelling with her for the ceremony.”

“We’ll give you a tour of the town and see our bookshop,” Bucky added.

“Bookshop? The both of you have been here for almost two hours and you failed to mention you two own a bookshop? Why didn’t Sam or Nat tell me this?”

“Actually, Ma, it’s Bucky’s shop. I just work there.”

“Well, I’m going to list you as a co-owner once we’re bonded,” Bucky chimed in.

Steve stared at him. “You are?”

“Yeah, I am. Consider it a bonding gift.”

Steve kissed Bucky. “Thank you. And now, I have to come up with something just as grand as a bonding gift for you.”

“I don’t need anything. I just need you.”

“Oh, my darling boys, this is such a sweet moment,” Sarah interrupted, placing her hand over her heart. She looked like she was about to shed a tear after hearing her son and Bucky express their love for each other. But that only lasted a few seconds. “However, you’re going to have to explain to me why you forgot to mention that Bucky owns a bookshop while you were telling me how you met?”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, baffled at the omission. “Uh, it slipped our minds? It’s been a long day,” Steve offered.

“Well, to be honest, I was more interested in hearing stories about Steve as a fledgling,” Bucky admitted.

Sarah shook her head and laughed, returning to the sink to start cleaning the dishes.

• • • • •

Alcohol-induced laughter filled King Xavion’s courtyard. Two long rectangular tables occupied the center of the courtyard. Each table was loaded with food and drink. Fifty guests, not including Steve and Bucky, had been invited to celebrate Steve’s return to Drogalla. Guests, mainly consisting of Steve’s old flight and friends, and Sarah’s closest friends, were beyond excited to see Steve again.

It was a whirlwind of faces for Bucky to try to remember. Everyone was thrilled to meet and congratulate him on becoming Steve’s betrothed and wishing them well.

Fortunately, Sam, Nat, Nakia, and T’Challa were seated at the same table as Steve and Bucky. They made for good company as Bucky watched Steve make the rounds and catch up with old friends and comrades. He nursed the one goblet of wine for most of the evening. He didn’t want to drink too much. He wanted to remember the evening.

“How are you doing so far?”

Tearing his eyes away from Steve talking to Dernier and Monty, he looked at Sam. “I’m doing good. It’s a lot to take in, I have to admit. And before I forget, thank you for these clothes. It was very generous of you and Nat.”

“Once you and Steve bond, you will be a Drogallan. You will be an unofficial member of the flight, part of the family. We thought you should have something Drogallan to take back with you.”

“It’s incredibly comfortable. I could live in this for the rest of my life.”

“What are your plans for the next few days here?” Sam asked, taking a drink from his wine goblet.

“Steve wants to show me some of the places he used to haunt as a fledgling. I think he’s going to show me his hoard. I have no idea what he would have hidden it but I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

“I have a pretty good idea where some of his haunts are. He was a ton of trouble if you left him alone. He loves his mom but he didn’t always listen to what she had to say. Nat and I had to cover his ass more times than we care to remember.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised by that.” Bucky grinned.

Nat returned to the table with a platter of sweets and desserts. “Here, have some. This is ours. No sharing with anyone,” she mumbled with cake in her mouth.

Sam grabbed a fruit tart while Bucky coveted and nabbed a slice of cake made with goat cheese and berries.

“Wow, this is good,” Bucky said.

“I can get the recipe for you if you like,” Nat responded. “I have a very good relationship with the King’s baker.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she is my sister. Galina will give me the recipe if I ask. Whatever you can’t find when you go back home, I’m sure you can find a substitute. I will ask her to give you some recommendations for substitute ingredients.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Hey, you nabbed the good stuff.” Steve walked up to the table and sat down in the chair next to Bucky. He reached over, grabbing a puff pastry glazed with honey. Steve bit into it and moaned. The center of the pastry was filled with a soft custard.

“Oh god, this is so good. Nat, tell your sister that she is a magician in the art of baking.”

“Tell her yourself. She’s dying to meet Bucky. You should do the introductions.”

“Sure, we’ll do that before we leave,” he replied before biting into the pastry again.

Bucky watched Steve devour the flaky treat with amusement. Steve smiled blissfully at Bucky.

“Are you tired yet?” Steve asked, squeezing Bucky’s thigh. “It’s been a long day and there was a lot to absorb. That green looks really on you.”

“Thanks. This is the fourth time you told me tonight,” Bucky grinned. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“No. I don’t think so. Fourth time? Shit, I should stop drinking.”

“It’s alright. I’ll make sure you get home safely.”

“You will?”

“Yeah, I will. If you pass out, I’ll just heave you over my shoulder and carry you home. I’ll make sure your mother gives you a scolding in the morning.”

Steve laughed. “She won’t do that. She’ll bang a pot very loudly next to my head to wake me up. But honestly, are you having fun?”

“The food is wonderful and I’m stuffed. I can only make room for dessert and that’s it for tonight. I’m having a great time watching everyone interact with you. It’s been interesting. All your friends are great. You look so happy when you’re with them.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Being around them and catching up has made me very happy tonight. But I’m happier with you. I’m looking forward to a future with you. You’re everything I want and need in a mate. You’re pretty fucking perfect.”

Bucky blushed. “All that drink has loosened your lips. I think you better keep quiet before you sound overly sentimental.”

Sliding his hand around Bucky’s neck, Steve pulled him in for a sweet, soft kiss. “Nothing wrong with being overly sentimental, Buck.”

Bucky returned his kiss. “Nope, there certainly isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to go. And I think you'll enjoy it :)


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky become bonded mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. It has been a ride. I love those two dorks so much. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. Your comments and enthusiasm have been sweet and entertaining.
> 
> To be honest, this is the story I hold dearest to my heart. This was also my first cryptid fic and I'm so goddamn proud of this story. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off but I did. I love this version of Steve and Bucky so much that I plan to turn this AU into a series. I'm not done with them yet.
> 
> I want to thank norsellie for their beta work on the first few chapters before they had to take a step back, and Deisderium for stepping in with her beta skills. I am so grateful to the two of you. Great big love to you both!
> 
> I hope this story has brought you some joy in this crazy year of 2020. Thank you again for sticking with this story. Enjoy this final chapter and take care :)

“Wanda is driving your family over, right?”

“Yes, she just texted me that they’re on their way.” Bucky walked into their bedroom, hair slightly disheveled.

“That was very generous of her to host your family at her place.” Steve motioned Bucky to turn his back to him. He took Bucky’s hair out of its braid and began brushing it.

“But I think it’s safe to say she had ulterior motives behind opening her home to Becca and my parents.”

Quickly and efficiently, Steve gathered Bucky’s hair into a loose bun that sat above the nape of his neck. Steve had become quite fond of working with Bucky’s hair. He loved running his fingers through the thick, luscious locks. He was becoming adept at creating side braids but both men agreed that the simplicity and elegance of a bun for their bonding ceremony was the way to go.

For Bucky, it was a luxury to have someone help him with his hair. He loved the way Steve would search online for braided hairstyles for men, pick one he liked, and then attempt to recreate it with Bucky’s hair.

“After a week at Wanda’s place, I suspect your parents know their family will be growing again by the time they head back home,” Steve mused.

Bucky chuckled. “I have no doubt. It’s a good thing that they adore her.”

•

Bucky’s family had travelled by sea with Becca showing her parents the way to the underground lake where Bucky and Steve were waiting for them. It was a joyous reunion filled with hugs and tears for Bucky and his parents.

Steve’s heart was bursting with love as he watched the reunion. He had not expected George to be as tall as himself or his son but he was. Lean and muscular but softened with age, the silver, short-haired merman greeted Steve with a bear hug. One look was all he needed to know where Bucky’s jawline came from. His eyes came from his mother. Steve wasn’t sure where Bucky’s thick flowing hair came from since the whole family had luxurious hair. He decided it was more a physical characteristic of merfolk than family genetics.

Winnifred stood shorter than everyone and unlike her mate and her children, she was curvy. Her curves were a physical quality George clearly still adored. He was in constant contact with her. A gentle hand on her shoulder or on the small of her back. She was the same way with him. Tactile and devoted to each other. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled. Her hearty laugh filled the cavern.

After they walked back to the cottage, Wanda arrived fifteen minutes later. Becca eagerly introduced her to her parents, announcing that they would be staying with Wanda since she had more room to accommodate the three of them than at Bucky and Steve’s place.

It was at that moment Bucky and Steve decided they would have to construct another home on the property for visiting friends and family.

•

“Where are your mother and Sidora?” Bucky asked.

“I heard them talking about going to the beach,” Steve replied. “They might have gone exploring. Sidora wanted to visit the cave.” Steve neatly finished the bun with hairpins adorned with seashells.

•

Sarah and Sidora had arrived three days earlier to help Bucky prepare the bulk of the food ahead of time for the post-ceremony meal. And there had been enough time for Steve and Bucky to give the women a tour of Marrin’s Cliff and to take the opportunity to meet some of Bucky and Steve’s friends. Sarah and Sidora were completely charmed by everyone they met.

The last stop had been the bookshop. 

Sarah was smitten the moment she entered the place. They were introduced to Wanda who was running the shop that day while Becca took her parents hiking. She was more than happy to talk to them about her grandmother and how Loretta became the owner. They loved meeting Wanda and were delighted by her stories about her grandmother, only regretting not having had the chance to meet the woman.

•

Bucky turned around to kiss Steve. “The ceremony is about two hours from now. They’re not going to get lost, are they?”

“I highly doubt it. Sidora isn’t one to lose track of time. Ma, on the other hand, is known to do that. As long as she’s with Sidora, they’ll be back in time.”

“Sam and Nat should be flying in shortly.” Bucky paused. “Uh, are they actually going to sleep in the thicket out back?”

“Yeah, they’ve done it before. Nat loves sleeping in dragon form when she gets the chance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Sam loves it, too. He loves snuggling with her. He doesn’t need a blanket when he sleeps with her. She just tucks him under her wing.”

Bucky chuckled. “Do you like sleeping as a dragon? Maybe we should try that one day, see how it goes.”

“I don’t mind either way. I’m actually more comfortable sleeping outdoors after I’ve shifted. I’ll sleep anywhere when I’m in dragon mode.”

“Doubt anyone is brave enough to tell a sleeping dragon to move because he’s sleeping in the wrong spot.”

“If you have a death wish, you would ask, otherwise, yeah, it would be pretty foolish depending who’s doing the asking.” Steve grinned.

Through the open bedroom window, both men heard the sound of a car approaching. By the time they opened the front door, Wanda had put the car in park and Bucky’s family spilled out from it, smartly dressed for the ceremony.

“Look at your hair!” Winnifred exclaimed. “It looks beautiful.” She spun her son around to get a better look.

“Steve did that,” Bucky said proudly.

“He did? Steve, it looks wonderful. I love the hairpins.”

“Thanks, Winnie,” Steve replied, feeling warm and fuzzy.

“Wait, the two of you are not dressed yet,” Winnifred stated.

“Mom, the ceremony isn’t for a couple of hours,” Bucky defended. “It won’t take us long to get dressed.”

“Winnie, no need to badger your boy,” George smiled, wearing a grey herringbone three-piece suit. “I’m sure he has it all under control. Let’s look around and take in the view around the property.”

“Fine, have it your way,” she sighed, taking off her shoes. “I refuse to walk around in these shoes anymore. I’ll go barefoot for the ceremony.”

“Mom, if you want to go barefoot, it will be fine,” Bucky said. “No one is going to mind. The only human here is Wanda and she’s not hung up on formalities.”

Wanda nodded in agreement. “Do whatever you want with the shoes, Winnie. I think it would be great if you went barefoot. I’ll go barefoot with you if you like.”

“I think I will. I don’t know why anyone would subject themselves to wearing heels for any occasion is beyond my understanding.” Winnie laughed as she took George’s hand and wandered off to explore the property.

“Ready to be bonded?” Becca asked. “Mom and Dad are pretty happy to see you and Steve, as land dwellers put it, become official. They’ve never seen a dragon version of a bonding ceremony. Is it any different from what merfolk do in bonding ceremonies?”

Bucky looked at Steve. “I’m going to assume you’ve never seen a bonding ceremony between merfolk. I watched friends become bonded partners and just assumed the ceremony would be similar for dragons, too. What Sidora told us last night didn’t sound all that different except for the part about being surrounded by light.”

The priestess had explained to them the day before how the ceremony would go and what was required of them. It didn’t strike Steve as being any different from what he had seen before when he witnessed both Sam and Nat’s bonding ceremonies as warriors, then mates.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “No, I’ve never witnessed a merfolk bonding ceremony. Aside from combining the warrior and mate bonds together, Sidora hasn’t changed anything. It all sounds straightforward to me. But honestly, I really don’t have anything else to compare it with.”

“Aside from the light show, I don’t know if there’s a real difference, Becs,” replied Bucky. “Obviously, there will be some unique details, I guess? You know I’m the last person to talk to about these kinds of things. I didn’t really pay attention to them back then.”

Wanda giggled and looked at Steve. “He’s right. Bucky is a romantic, but he’s not a stickler for this stuff. I think he’s romantic when it counts. I’d like to think most everyone is that way to varying degrees.” 

Becca glanced back at her brother thoughtfully. “So, ceremonies are a formality for you, right?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I would say so.”

“Seriously, this is the smallest wedding or bonding ceremony I’ve been to,” remarked Wanda. “Ten people in total, and that includes the happy couple. I’m very impressed. But I understand why it’s small considering I’m the only human here for the ceremony.”

“You don’t want a small wedding, Wanda?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “I’d probably be low key about the whole thing like you two. It would depend on who I’m marrying.”

“You mean it would depend on whether or not you’re marrying a human,” Bucky noted.

Wanda’s cheeks pinkened as she snuck a glance at Becca. “Yeah, that would be correct.”

Becca smiled shyly at her before giving her a kiss. “For your information, I wouldn’t be opposed to a large wedding if that’s what you want.”

“Really?” Wanda asked. “Wait, we’re getting ahead of ourselves but if you’re still interested in a year or two, we should talk.”

“Glad you’re thinking about it, too,” Becca responded, taking Wanda’s hand to pull her away from the conversation with Steve and Bucky. “Come on, let’s keep an eye on Mom and Dad before they get lost or something.”

“Becs, they’re not going to get lost. I grew up around here. It’s impossible.”

Bucky waited until they were out of earshot before he said anything.

“I thought I was the only person who got to call her Becs.” Bucky frowned.

Steve chuckled. “Not anymore.”

• • • • •

Half an hour later, Bucky heard the muffled sound of thunder in the distance as he moved several lounge chairs out into the backyard for post-ceremony dining. A quick glance up to the late September blue sky reassured Bucky that the sound was coming from Nat’s wings as she and Sam flew in. Everyone else heard the sound, too.

Steve walked out of the cottage with Wanda and Bucky’s family, heading over to where Bucky stood. Bucky watched his parents and sister’s expression as Nat and Sam made their approach. This was their first time seeing a dragon close up so he wasn’t surprised by their expressions of wonder and excitement.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome,” Wanda choked out. Becca simply smiled, taking in the sight.

“Who is that? Is it Natasha and Sam?” Winnifred asked.

“Yep, it is,” Steve replied.

“She’s gorgeous,” she remarked. “She’s stunning as a human and as a dragon.”

“Do you look like her, son?” George asked.

“I’m a little bigger than her. My facial features are a little different. My ears are a bit larger. More masculine, I guess. And my scales are blue-green. My father was that color.”

“Steve is stunning, Dad,” Bucky said proudly. “Very handsome.”

Steve’s cheeks warmed hearing Bucky’s besotted words.

Everyone watched as Nat and Sam landed at the far end of the yard. They made their way over as Sam hopped off carrying a duffle bag. He waved to everyone.

“Hey, how’s it going?” he asked, giving Steve and Bucky a hug. “I assume we’re not late because the happy couple haven’t gotten dressed up yet. Looks like everyone is here except for Sidora and Sarah.”

Nat rumbled something to Sam. “Oh, okay. Nat says she spotted them walking up the path. They should be here in a couple of minutes. When is the ceremony set to begin? Give us twenty minutes to get ready and you can start anytime.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Bucky replied. “Get settled first. We’ll probably start in about an hour. I made a couple of pitchers of apple cider mimosas. I can bring out a couple of glasses for you.”

“That sounds great. And maybe some water, too?”

“Not a problem, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

“So, how is everyone doing? It’s great to see you and Winnifred again.”

“We’re doing great, Sam,” George replied. “Winnie wouldn’t miss seeing her son take Steve as his mate. A kraken couldn’t tear her away from this occasion. She’s a force to be reckoned with if you make her angry.” George chuckled.

“I’m not surprised. How are you feeling, Winnie?” asked Sam. “You look like you’ve recovered from your illness.”

“I’m doing very well. I feel like my old self,” Winnifred replied. “This place is lovely. I love the town and its citizens. So friendly and kind. I can’t believe Bucky is a bookshop owner. It’s such a lovely place to visit. And Wanda has been such a great host during our stay.”

“Darling,” George interrupted. “I think we should let Natasha shift and let them get ready. We can continue the conversation after.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Don’t let me talk your ear off.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry about talking our ears off. We enjoy talking to you. Give us twenty minutes and our ears will be yours again.”

Nat nudged Sam. “Sure, I’ll see you in a minute, babe,” Sam replied. Nat headed into the thicket of trees.

“You’re ready to do this?” he asked Steve.

“Been ready for a while, Sam. Can’t wait to become Bucky’s mate.”

Bucky walked up to them with two bottles of water tucked under his arm and two tall glasses of mimosas on a small tray. “Here you go.”

Sam hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder to take the mimosas and water. “Thanks, Nat will definitely appreciate both. Maybe you two should consider getting dressed for the occasion since everyone’s here.”

“We’ll do that once Sidora and Ma show up from their expedition,” Steve replied, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist.

And as if on cue, the two women strolled into the backyard. They, and Bucky’s parents, immediately picked up where they had left off last night when everyone met for dinner at The Clever Crow Tavern. Steve, Bucky, Becca and Wanda had sat back and listened with trepidation as the older generation continued to share stories of raising Steve, Bucky and Becca. Considering her parents and grandmother were no longer around, Wanda had no fear about having her youthful misadventures exposed and highlighted. She delighted in hearing their stories.

“Looks like they’re back at it again,” Bucky mused, walking towards the suddenly chatty and animated group. “I didn’t realize we were so entertaining to them when we were growing up.”

“Entertaining is certainly one way to describe the endless crap we got into as children.”

“Could you imagine the shit we would have gotten into if we had met when we were kids?” Bucky asked, smiling at the thought.

Steve stopped and thought for a moment. “We would be mates by now.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s bright blue eyes. He saw nothing but an unwavering belief that they would have become best friends at first sight. Bucky had no doubt that their love and friendship would have blossomed into romantic love as soon as they moved into their teen years. “Yeah, we would have been mates by now,” Bucky agreed.

“There they are,” Sarah said, noticing the two men. “Why haven’t you changed for the ceremony?”

“We could ask you two the same thing. We were waiting for you and Sidora to return from your cave adventure, Ma,” Steve replied, leaning to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“It won’t take long for us to change,” she replied.

“How was the cave?”

“That underground lake is gorgeous, Steven. I hope you and Bucky are making good use of it.”

“When we have the time, we do. And since we’re planning to build another home on the property, we’ll be seeing less of the lake for a little while.”

“Another home?” Sarah asked.

“Well, yeah. A guest house for when you or George and Winnie decide you want to visit,” Steve explained. “Our place is a bit small to be handling extra guests — as you well know — plus we figured a little privacy would be appreciated and help keep everyone sane.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Steve,” George said. “Winnie and I look forward to visiting you two more often once it’s built and ready.”

“If you two are going to get ready, I should get everything ready for the ceremony, as well,” Sidora interjected. “I just need a goblet to get started.”

“We have one,” Bucky replied. “Come with us, we’ll show you where it is and you can change, too.”

• • • • •

“Here you go.” Steve handed a sterling silver wine goblet over to Sidora. She inspected the item.

“Did this come from your hoard?”

Bucky looked at the item in her hand. “Yeah, that came from his hoard. I spotted it and brought it and the other one back here.”

“It looks familiar,” Sidora said thoughtfully.

A tinge of pink colored Steve’s cheeks. “That’s because I took it from the King’s kitchen a few months after I started training.”

“I’m glad you took two goblets and not just one,” she said.

“Of course, I took two. If you’re going to take something, you might as well take a pair.”

“Wait,” Bucky interrupted. “You stole them?”

Steve looked abashed and slightly embarrassed. “They were nice. I liked them a lot. I wasn’t going to take them but Sam and Nat dared me. So, I did.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at that piece of information. Then he burst out laughing. “You really were a rascal. Just like your mother said. I thought she was exaggerating.” 

“You’re lucky the kitchen staff thought they lost these goblets instead of assuming they had been pilfered for nefarious reasons,” Sidora mused.

“I didn’t take them for nefarious reasons. They were pretty,” Steve said, feeling mildly defensive. “I just didn’t think at the time.”

Bucky broke into another round of laughter. “Okay, I’m going to get ready,” he said, trying to regain some composure. “If I hear any more about the goblets I’m going to laugh straight through the ceremony. And everyone is going to think I’ve lost my mind.” He quickly kissed Steve and made his way to the bedroom. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Sidora smirked at Steve. “You’re a lucky dragon.”

“Don’t I know it… So, you’re not disappointed in me?”

“For taking this?” Sidora waved the goblet at him. “Never. This was all young fledgling nonsense. Nothing to be disappointed about. But I would have been disappointed if you weren’t going to make the young merman your mate. You are more than well-suited for each other. You were always meant to be together. There is this energy the two of you create when you’re together.”

“Really? There is?”

“Yes, there is. You need to be a little more in tune with it. Bucky is in tune with it.”

“He is?” Steve was baffled and wondered if he had somehow closed his mind off to it.

“I felt it for the first time when I was creating the talisman for him,” she replied. “Your presence was very strong. Then it was confirmed when I saw the two of you together when you visited me. I have no doubt your combined energies will reveal themselves to everyone during the ceremony. This will be a powerful union.”

Steve smiled. “I love him with everything I have. He’s my life.”

“That is usually how it goes and it couldn’t be more true for you and Bucky. You should get ready.”

• • • • •

“How do I look, Buck?” Steve fidgeted with the sleeves of his Drogallan tunic. Both he and Bucky had decided to wear the traditional Drogallan clothing for their bonding ceremony.

“You look very handsome. The blue brings out your eyes. I can’t stop looking at you.”

Steve laughed. “Yes, you need an incentive to look at me when we bond.”

“I really don’t need an excuse to look at you. You should know that by now,” Bucky grinned. “And I know you do the exact same thing. I can feel your eyes on me.”

Steve blushed. “You’re a beautiful creature, Buck. Of course, I’ll take every opportunity to look at you… I know it’s really late to be asking this, but, are you sure you want to be my mate?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “Absolutely. Are you sure you want to be my mate?” he teased.

“Yes, of course. Without question. I was just experiencing a moment of self-doubt.”

“Never doubt what we have, Steve. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Same here, Buck.” He pulled him in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Ready?”

“I am.”

• • • • •

Standing in the middle of their backyard with the sun setting in the horizon, facing each other, holding their hands together, Steve and Bucky couldn’t stop grinning. The people they held closest to their hearts and souls stood in a semi-circle around them, beaming.

Wearing a long flowing red, orange, and black dress, Sidora stood between the two men, her hands resting lightly on top of their hands. Smiling serenely at them, she started the ceremony.

“Loved ones, we are here to bear witness on this day, the joining of two soulmates. Steven Grant Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

“Personally, I have known Steven since he first came into the world to fill Sarah and Joseph’s world with joy, mischief and love. I have had the pleasure of watching him grow from whelp to fledgling to the man he is today.

“Those who know Steven, know he is someone special. And it takes someone special to be his mate. Bucky is that special someone. In fact, they are soulmates. And it is a rare thing when two soulmates find each other like these two have.

“Today, we are celebrating their love with this bonding ceremony.”

Sidora reached over to her right where a small table stood with the wine goblet on top. Picking it up, she presented it to them.

“Both of you shall drink from this before we start the bond. Bucky, you will consume half of the liquid first and hand the goblet over to Steven for him to consume the rest.”

Bucky nodded, releasing Steve’s hands and taking the goblet from Sidora. With Steve’s eyes on him, Bucky took a drink from the goblet. The liquid was sweet, tasting of honey, apples, and cinnamon. But there was also something earthy swimming with the flavors. It blended well and didn’t detract from the aromatics that tickled his nose and pleased his tongue.

After consuming his share, Bucky handed the goblet over to Steve. He watched the man standing before him drink the remaining liquid. His eyes drifted to Steve’s throat, licking his lips as he watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the liquid. Looking back up, Bucky saw the mirth in Steve’s eyes as the last drop travelled down his throat. He tried not to blush. The warmth growing from his chest and spreading up to his cheeks told him he had failed.

Steve handed the empty goblet back to Sidora. “Hold hands, please,” she requested, placing the goblet back on the table and retrieving a two-foot long strip of dark red leather. “Now, this is where the fun begins,” she said with amusement.

Everybody chuckled except for Steve and Bucky who stared at their hands with great interest, trying not to blush. Smiling, they snuck a glance at each other.

Silently, Sidora wrapped and crisscrossed the leather around their wrists, binding them together. “For this next part, simply look at each other until I tell you we are done.”

Steve and Bucky acknowledged their understanding.

Resting her hands around their wrists, Sidora closed her eyes. Everyone sat quietly, waiting to see what she would do.

Particles of light appeared around her hands, flowing away from her to dance around the two men. A warm golden light glowed from within Sidora, slowly wrapping itself around the three of them. Inside the cocoon of light, Bucky and Steve could still see each other. 

Peripherally, they couldn’tt see Sidora. It was only the two of them at that moment. They felt an energy course gently through their bodies, their skin tingled softly, not quite giving them goosebumps nor making the fine hair on their forearms stand on end.

Steve smiled, brushing his thumb lightly over one of Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky smiled back.

_What was that for?_

Steve’s grin got bigger. _Because I wanted to._

Bucky’s eyes widened. _Wait. I heard you… Wait, you heard me, too._

_Yes, I did._

_Holy shit. This is amazing._

_It is amazing. You won’t hear an argument from me about it. I love you, Buck._

Bucky noticed Steve’s eyes were glistening. He looked like he was about to shed some tears. _What’s wrong?_

_Nothing… nothing’s wrong, Buck. We’re… we’re bonded now. And that makes me so goddamn happy._

Bucky paused for a moment, absorbing their reality. _Yeah, we are. Imagine that._

 _Yeah, imagine that,_ Steve grinned. _Officially, I get to hoard you all to myself. You’re the only treasure I want._

_Hoard me as much as you want. I won’t complain. But I think we should go back to Drogalla and look at your stash again. I want to see if there is anything else you took from King Xavion’s castle._

_I swear on my mother’s honor that the goblets were the only objects I took from the King._

Bucky chuckled. _I guess I’ll take your word. For now._

 _Gentlemen,_ Sidora softly interrupted. _If you are done indulging in this new way of communicating with each other, the bonding is now complete._

 _It is? That was it?_ Steve asked.

 _Did you hear our entire conversation?_ Bucky asked, mildly mortified.

Sidora laughed softly. _Yes, that was it. And yes, I heard your conversation. Don’t worry. None of your guests heard your discussion. I’ve heard far more interesting conversations during the bonding process._

Gradually, the cocoon of light began to fade, revealing the smiling faces of their friends and family.

“Does that mean they’re married now?”

Steve and Bucky turned their heads in the direction of the voice. They spotted Nat leaning over to Wanda.

“Yes, they’re mates now. It’s official,” she answered with a smile.

Wanda beamed, thrilled to have Steve as part of her extended family.

Smiling, Steve and Bucky turned their attention to Sidora.

“Steven, is there anything you would like to say to your mate?” she asked as she began unwrapping the leather from their hands and wrists.

“Buck, I never expected to fall in love. I thought it was something that was out of reach for me. That changed when I literally dropped into your life. When I was falling out of the sky, I thought I was going to die. And I was at peace with it.

“But for some reason, you saved me. You showed me kindness I wasn’t expecting. And I was grateful for that. But I didn’t fall in love with you because you saved my life. I fell in love with you because you’re everything I ever wanted and needed in a partner and a lover.

“I would fall out of the sky a thousand times over if it meant that you would be the one to save me each and every time. I love everything that is you. I am yours for eternity, Buck.”

Sidora smiled at Steve’s profession of love. “Bucky, is there anything that you would like to say to your mate?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. “Steve, when I looked up into the sky and watched you battle an enemy, then fall, it never occurred to me that I would fall in love with you. I only wanted to save a stranger from a watery grave.

“Instead, you saved me from a potential life of loneliness. I fell in love with you. There were things you did because you loved me. You saved me from an enemy. With the help of your best friends, I was reunited with my family. We went into battle together. And there were many little everyday things you did that were just as meaningful.

“You have a courageous heart and a passionate soul. You are everything I didn’t know I wanted and needed in a partner and a lover. I love everything about you. And now, we get to build a life together.”

A tear slid down Steve’s right cheek. He brought Bucky’s hands to his lips to kiss them. Bucky felt tears threatening to slide down his cheeks, too. His heart was bursting with love. Slipping his hands out of Steve’s grasp to cup his face and stroke his beard, he kissed him.

“I am yours for eternity, Steve.”

• • • • •

The meal after the ceremony was considerably low-key compared to a land dweller’s traditional concept of a post-wedding ceremony dinner. Instead of a catered sit-down dinner, both men set up the meal as a buffet.

A long folding table, covered in a dark blue tablecloth, had been set up on the veranda the day before and everyone was enlisted to help transfer the food, plates and cutlery from the kitchen to the table. Everyone had the choice of sitting on lounge chairs or on the small boulders Steve had scavenged from the beach.

Wanda frowned at them for the lack of music to accompany the meal. Quite honestly, both men hadn’t thought about ‘setting a mood’ with music as Wanda had described it. Becca agreed with her. In five minutes, Wanda set up a portable Bluetooth speaker she brought from her car, plugged in her mobile phone, selected an appropriate playlist from her music app and the backyard was filled with music, playing low enough that no one had to shout over it.

After an evening of food, conversation, congratulatory wishes and toasts offered to the happy couple, everyone began to disperse.

Sarah and Sidora opted to head back to Drogalla. Steve and Bucky tried to convince them to stay another night and rest before heading back home. The women thought otherwise.

“What kind of first night as a bonded couple would it be to have me sleeping in the next room while you two have sex?” Sarah asked.

“Ma!” Steve’s ears went dark around the edges while Bucky’s cheeks pinkened at an alarming rate.

“I know you two have been holding out while we’ve been here for the last three days. You’re not holding out on each other tonight,” Sarah continued. “Sidora and I will be heading back tonight and leave you alone to consummate the bond.”

Steve and Bucky stood with mouths gaped open, unsure how to react to Sarah encouraging them to have sex once everyone left.

“You might want to close your mouths now,” Sarah suggested. “Save that for later.”

“Ma!”

“Uh, Sarah, how much have you had to drink tonight?” Bucky asked. He had never heard her talk with this much sass in the short time he had known her.

“She’s just fine,” Sidora smiled, amused by Steve and Bucky’s confused reactions. “It’s been a wonderful visit. We’ve already said our goodbyes to everyone so we’ll just head down to the beach and leave from there.”

Steve stepped forward to take his mother into a tight embrace. “Thanks for coming and staying with us, Ma. We really appreciated it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything, my fire child. Take good care of your mate. He’s very special.”

“He is indeed. I love you, Ma.”

“I love you and Bucky, too. Even though I told you to go have sex with him tonight.”

“Ma… Stop embarrassing me.”

Sarah pulled back. “You’re asking the impossible, my boy. I have too much fun doing it. I missed doing that when you were away.”

Sarah wrapped her arms around Bucky. “You’re a wonderful young man, take care of him. Welcome to the family and welcome to Drogalla. My fire child loves you very much.”

“I love him a lot, too. Thank you for your help with tonight’s meal and thank you for giving birth to him.”

Sarah cupped his face and kissed both cheeks. “You sweet boy. I look forward to coming back here to visit.”

While Sarah and Bucky continued to chat, Steve hugged Sidora.

“You have done so much for Ma, me, and Bucky. I don’t know how to thank you properly.”

“There is no need to thank me. Everything I have done was done out of love for you and your mother. She is the sister I never had and you are the son I always wished I could have had. And you know how I feel about your mate. Bucky brings balance to your life. You are more powerful together than apart.”

“I think you’re right.”

“I know I’m right, dear boy. Now, we must go. Come visit more often, now that the banishment has been removed, and your rights as a Drogallan citizen have been restored.”

“We will.”

“We should go,” Sarah interrupted. “Let’s leave the boys alone.”

“Ma, we still have guests.”

“They’ll leave soon enough,” Sarah answered airily.

Sidora laughed, reaching out to caress Bucky’s cheek. “You and your mate will have a long and happy life together. Enjoy every minute of it.”

“We definitely will.”

Steve and Bucky watched the two women walk down the path under the light of the full moon. They watched Sidora shift into her dragon form. Sarah climbed into the saddle, settling in before Sidora unfurled her wings and took flight.

“Your mother really is more than a handful,” Bucky commented.

“Yeah, but Sidora is just as bad,” Steve agreed.

• • • • •

“It was a wonderful ceremony, son. And this is a very fine place you and Steve have here,” George said as he hugged his son farewell and goodnight. “Now that we know where you are, we’ll come back to visit more often.”

“We would love that, Dad.” Bucky grinned.

Winnifred had managed to wish her son and his mate a goodnight before she started shedding tears of joy again.

Becca hugged her goodbyes to both men before joining her parents and Wanda in walking back to the car.

That left Sam and Nat who were still cuddling in front of the fire she and Steve had set up on a whim. Sam looked up. “Are we shutting the party down?”

“That would depend on the two of you,” Steve replied.

Nat yawned as Sam rubbed her back. “I’m actually kinda tired.”

“You don’t have to worry about putting out the fire, we’ll take care of it before we camp out and go to sleep,” said Sam.

“It was a lovely ceremony and the food was delicious,” Nat added. “Galina will be pleased to see a couple of her recipes were included in the meal.”

“We wanted some Drogallan dishes and some Khalyrian dishes for the dinner,” Bucky replied.

“You will have to give me the recipe for the kelp noodles with the squid in that peanut sauce. Galina will love it. I want her to make a big plate of it for me.”

“Hey, what about me? I loved that dish, too,” Sam teased.

Nat rubbed her hand on his thigh. “Yes, I know, darling. I will ask her to double the recipe so you get your share.”

Steve felt Bucky’s fingers slide into the palm of his hand. He looked in his mate’s direction.

“Since all the dishes are in the dishwasher and the leftovers are in the fridge, come walk with me?” Bucky asked.

“Down to the beach?”

“And into the cave. I was thinking about a late-night swim. It would be our first night together. Try out my new telepathic abilities.”

Steve grinned. “Sure. I would love a swim with my new mate.”

“In that case, have fun, you two,” Sam said. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

• • • • •

“Do you think your mom and Sidora left something for us to find when we get down to the lake?”

With one hand wrapped around Bucky’s hand and the other holding a LED lantern, Steve thought for a moment as they made their way towards the entrance to the underground lake. “That’s always a possibility, but I doubt it. I’ve never known her to do that. Why do you ask?”

“Given her sense of humor, I wouldn’t be surprised if she left us something to cringe about.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, maybe if a brilliant idea struck her at that moment but she likes to be there when the moment happens and gloat.”

Entering the cavern, the light from the lantern easily made the bioluminescence on the walls glow. Walking onto the landing, Steve pulled Bucky in for the kiss he had been wanting to give since they had bonded. His tongue pushed into Bucky’s mouth, needing to taste him, wanting to lay claim to him. _Mine_ , he kept thinking. _Mine, mine, mine_.

Bucky groaned, sucking on Steve’s tongue. His fingers threaded into Steve’s hair, gently tugging, making Steve moan. A pair of hands grabbed Bucky’s butt cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze, pressing him against Steve’s very warm body.

“Shit,” he gasped, pulling back. “How about that swim before we completely change our plans and fuck each other right here, right now.”

“I like that idea better than the swim,” Steve grinned.

“Yeah, you would like that idea better, wouldn’t you” Bucky said, smoothing the hair away from Steve’s face. “But I really want to go for a swim. It’ll be fun now that we can communicate without having to open our mouths to speak.”

Steve noticed the look Bucky was giving him as he unraveled the bun in his hair. He had already removed the hairpins before they left the cottage. His hair cascaded around his shoulders. He was dangerously alluring.

Steve took a deep breath. “Okay, Buck. We’ll do it your way.”

Bucky grinned. “You won’t regret it.”

• • • • •

With their clothes piled neatly beside the lantern, Steve and Bucky stared impishly at each other until they laughed.

Steve glanced at Bucky’s talisman. “Do you want to shift first?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. I’ll dive in and then you shift.”

“Deal.”

Bucky shifted as he dove into the water. Rising to the surface, he smiled watching his mate transform. With the shift complete, Steve opened his eyes, blinking at Bucky.

_Can you hear me, Buck?_

Bucky grinned. _You bet._

Steve rumbled. _Good. Lead the way and I’ll follow._

Swimming through the channel felt different. It was the knowledge that they could carry a conversation as they travelled instead of swimming in silence that made them feel more at ease underwater.

 _This is nice,_ Steve remarked.

_It is?_

_Yeah, I don’t feel isolated when I’m with you. I can hear you now. That makes a difference to me._

_I’m sorry you felt that way. Being here is so natural to me. I’ll admit I take it for granted. But I understand. I felt the same way. I wanted to talk to you like this. It wasn’t hard to figure a different way to communicate with you, but it was frustrating._

The exit out of the cave was within sight. Merman and dragon swam a little faster wanting to be out into the sea. With a burst of speed, Bucky shot out ahead of Steve.

_Bucky…_

All Steve heard was a chuckle. Grumbling, he flicked his tail sharply and went after the merman. He watched Bucky shoot up towards the surface as soon he cleared the entrance. Steve did the same, keeping his eyes on his luminescent mate. Using his wings, he propelled himself quickly towards Bucky.

_On your left, Buck._

Bucky glanced behind him, smiling. Slowing his ascent to the surface, he changed the angle of his body in order to look at his dragon lover. Expecting to see the green glow of Steve’s eyes, Bucky noticed they had become purple-blue, glowing brightly.

_Your eyes._

_What about them?_

_They’re not green._

_What color are they?_

_Purple and blue._

_Ah, that means love and devotion. It’s how I’m feeling about you, right now._

_Really?_

_Our eyes change color according to our emotions. We’re not very good at concealing our emotions. We would be terrible at playing a game like poker. It would be easy to call our bluff._

_But if you played poker as a human, it wouldn’t matter. Maybe we could work on your poker face._ Bucky grinned.

_Maybe. Would you like to take a tour of the countryside?_

_A moonlit flight? How romantic._

_Only if it was possible for me to kiss you._

_Don’t worry about that. We’ll kiss after._

The rays of moonlight broke through the water the closer they got to the surface. After breaking the surface, Steve shook the water off his head, showing off his teeth.

 _Are you smiling?_ Bucky asked, wiping the water from his face.

_Yes, does it not look like I’m smiling?_

_You look like you’re trying to menace someone. But I understand what you’re trying to do._

Steve laughed, his eyes changing back to green. _I have to live with the fact being a dragon doesn’t give me the ability to indulge in a range of nuanced facial expressions. Would you like to climb onto my back?_

 _I would love to._ Bucky paused for a moment. _We forgot your harness._

Steve tilted his head. _The harness was created for humans or bi-pedal creatures. We’ll have to make a modification that would accommodate your present form. But it’s alright, we're skinny dipping anyway. Bringing the harness never entered my mind. Hop on. You did it before. You know I’ll keep you safe._

_I know you will. I wasn’t worried. I just thought you would have preferred having me settled into the saddle before taking off with me again._

_I’m not worried. We’re just going to see how this part of the world looks when it’s asleep._

After Bucky settled into the space between his shoulder blades, holding onto the two stumpy horns sitting at the base of the neck. Flapping his wings, Steve left the water. Bucky looked down at the trees and rolling hills covered in a thin sheen of the moon’s silvery light.

_It all seems surreal. It’s a totally different world, Steve._

_It is. Flying at night allows me to think. Be alone with my thoughts. Be a little more unguarded._

Bucky planted a kiss on Steve’s neck. _Are you okay with me invading your space like this?_

_You’re not invading my space. I’m inviting you in, Buck. I was thinking it would be nice to do night flights with you, just talk or just be together without having to say a word. Make it a thing just for us?_

_Not that I’m against the suggestion because I love the idea… couldn’t we do that back in the cottage? It’s only the two of us there._

_Absolutely. We can talk about anything anywhere. But it feels great to not be bound to the earth. I don’t know how to describe it. Up here, it’s just us. No one can hear or see us._

Bucky smiled, marveling at how much Steve wanted to be with him – to be in their own little world. He didn’t think there would ever be a day where they would tire of each other and want something or someone else.

 _I understand,_ Bucky said. _Wanna keep flying for a while?_

_I do._

Bucky was amazed at the distance they covered. At a slightly higher elevation, they flew over the town. Streetlights uniformly dotted the roads. The main street was lined with stores and cafés, including his shop. Seeing it from the sky gave Bucky a small thrill.

_Like how the town looks from the sky?_

_Yeah, everything looks better at night… Let’s go see some mountains,_ Bucky suggested.

• • • • •

After exploring the mountains, Steve flew back to their peninsula. Bucky could see the bedroom lamp he left on illuminating the closed curtains.

 _Ready to hit the water?_ Steve asked.

_You bet._

_Hang on._

Folding his wings close to his body, covering Bucky with them, Steve entered the water smoothly. The sea temperature was a few degrees warmer than the night sky, lessening the shock of going into the water. Bucky slipped out from under the wings, swimming next to his mate. Bucky quickly swam ahead of Steve.

 _Are you wanting to race me?_ Steve asked with amusement.

 _Maybe._ Bucky kept moving faster, putting distance between the two of them.

_Bucky, you’ll lose._

_I don’t think so._

_We’ll see about that._

With a flick of his tail and a powerful sweep of his wings, Steve chased after Bucky, racing towards the entrance to the underground lake. Bucky glanced back to see how quickly Steve was gaining on him.

 _Oh, no, you don’t, sir,_ Bucky warned in a teasing tone.

_If you’re not gonna play nice, I’m not gonna play nice, Buck._

Bucky started pulling away from him again. _I can’t hear you,_ he laughed.

Steve grumbled, moving faster, trying to regain the distance he had lost when Bucky pulled away. His efforts weren’t enough, though. Bucky reached the entrance first, quickly disappearing into it. Two seconds later, Steve followed. Entering the lake, he raised his head out of the water, he spotted his mate grinning at him, waiting at the landing. He had not shifted back to human form yet.

 _You’re looking quite smug,_ Steve remarked.

_We both won._

_How so?_

_Once you get over here and change, you’ll find out._

_Alright, then._

Steve swam right up to Bucky, gently shoving his nose into Bucky’s chest. Laughing, Bucky firmly grabbed Steve’s nose and planted a kiss between the nostrils. Breathing in his scent, he sighed before kissing his nose again.

_Would you like me to change or do you want to keep kissing my nose?_ Steve asked, amused by the show of affection he was receiving.

Bucky planted one more kiss on his nose. _Go ahead. Change. But I want to kiss you some more after you’ve changed._ He grinned.

Steve stuck out his tongue, licking Bucky from fin to head. Bucky yelped, then laughed at the unexpected move. Steve chuckled as he remained in the water, shifting back to human form.

“Really, Steve?” Bucky asked, wiping dragon saliva off his body.

“You’re pretty tasty, Buck,” Steve smirked. “I just had to.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Bucky slid off the landing and into the water. He swam over to his mate, stopping just inches away from each other’s faces. “I remember you mentioning you wanted to know what it would be like to be with a merman.” Bucky wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist.

Steve’s eyes lit up. “I still do.”

Bucky’s hands slid down to Steve’s ass, pressing himself against Steve’s groin.

“Oh, shit,” Steve moaned, feeling the smooth texture of Bucky’s warm merman skin rubbing against his rapidly stiffening cock.

“I’ll be nice. I won’t bring out my sharp teeth,” Bucky purred as he moved them closer to the landing.

With both hands, Steve grabbed onto a section of rock protruding out from the landing. Bucky nosed Steve’s throat, nipping, licking and sucking on the tender flesh while his fingers slipped between his butt cheeks. The pad of the index finger caressed the puckered entrance, making Steve jerk reflexively to the teasing touch before settling against it. 

He moaned, feeling Bucky smile against his neck. Sliding his lips up to cover Steve’s mouth, Bucky invaded it with his tongue, growling as he tasted him. Steve whimpered, enjoying but feeling overwhelmed by how possessive Bucky was becoming.

A few minutes later, both parted to put air into their lungs. Their bodies thrummed with need.

“Bucky,” Steve whined, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Shhh, just let me do something,” Bucky replied, looking into his eyes. He tucked an errant wet strand of hair behind Steve’s left ear. Steve let his legs drop away, releasing Bucky. “Thank you, my love,” Bucky whispered, kissing him on the lips.

Steve felt Bucky’s fingers and nails rake over his chest, moving further down until one hand wrapped itself around his cock. He gasped into Bucky’s mouth, feeling the sensation of having his cock caressed with firm and leisurely strokes.

“Hold still,” Bucky ordered, trailing a line of kisses down Steve’s chest. Grinning, he looked up to wink at his mate before submerging to continue leaving a trail of kisses.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve swore under his breath, feeling Bucky’s lips around his cock. His knuckles turned snow white from gripping the rock. Bucky held his legs tightly against his body while he played with the head, licking and suckling it.

Steve whined until Bucky released his legs, shifting them onto his shoulders. Instinctively, Steve dropped one hand from the rock he was holding on to and slid it around the back of Bucky’s head. The vibration of Bucky humming around him shot up his spine like lightning. Bucky’s slick, soft, velvet tongue flicked along the shaft, teasing Steve mercilessly before he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the length. Tightening his fingers around his mate’s hair, Steve keened loudly, breathing more heavily than before.

He became hyper-aware of Bucky’s hands squeezing and massaging his butt cheeks. A finger pressed against his hole again. This time it was more insistent. Steve tried to press against the finger, desperate to have it inside him.

But Bucky would have none of it. His finger slipped away as he pulled his mouth off Steve. Rising to the surface, Bucky grinned at his mate. “We’re going to take this onto dry land.”

“What?” Steve asked, still catching his breath and trying to clear some of the sex-induced haze clouding his brain. “Why?”

“Don’t worry. Come on, we’re just going to head over there, sweetheart,” Bucky said, tilting his head in the direction of a smaller landing made of a darker, smoother stone, located fifty feet away from where they were.

It didn’t take long to reach the new landing. Pushing themselves up and on to the rock, Steve creased his brow at Bucky.

“You’re not shifting?”

“No, do you want me to?”

“I… I just thought that since we were out of the water, you would want to change back.”

“Nope, not until we’re done. Come here,” Bucky smiled, pulling Steve onto his lap. “You haven’t been properly fucked by a merman yet.”

“Well… since you mention it, how does that work? You said mermen have—”

“Dicks?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky chuckled as he took Steve’s hand and guided it over to his groin. A firm bulge twitching under his hand made Steve raise his eyebrows at his mate. It felt more impressive than what Bucky had as a human. The merman simply smirked. “I suppose you want to see it.”

Steve swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I do. I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into,” he replied, trying to sound casual but failing to hide his excitement.

“I think it’s more like you’d like to know what’s going to go inside you,” Bucky corrected. His voice was thick with need and desire. “I understand your curiosity. There are… minor differences between me as a human, and me as a merman.”

Steve licked his lips. “Minor, huh? Anything I need to brace myself for?”

“I’m certain you can and will want to handle me like this,” Bucky replied, biting his lower lip, guiding Steve’s hand along the length of his bulge. “Keep massaging it,” Bucky hissed with pleasure. “It’ll appear soon enough.”

Steve nodded, watching Bucky’s skin shimmer more intensely. The red-purple color of his merman skin became richer and more brilliant. Mesmerized, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. His hands glided from Bucky’s groin, traveling over his lover’s warm, smooth skin until they rested on his well-toned chest.

Steve leaned down to give him a long and hungry kiss. “I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but you’re gorgeous, Buck.” Instinctively, he began rutting against Bucky, his cock leaking more pre-cum the harder he pushed into him.

Bucky cupped Steve’s face. “My beautiful fearless, treasure-hoarding dragon. I think we should prepare you to take me.”

“What did you have in mind?” Steve breathed, not wanting to stop rutting.

“Turn around and present yourself to me.”

Steve scrambled inelegantly, facing away from his mate, with his knees and elbows bracketing Bucky’s lower half of his body.

Bucky sat up, groaning at the sight of Steve’s firm, taut ass inches away from his face. Sliding his fingers up the back of Steve’s thighs, he licked and mouthed his balls. Steve gasped at the sensation before he broke into a moan. His cock twitched as pre-cum continued to spill from the slit. Bucky trailed his tongue along the length of the shaft to take the tip into his mouth, needing to savor the salty and slightly bitter taste. He suckled the head before releasing it from his hungry mouth.

“Mmmm, you taste so good, Stevie. I remember you had mentioned that we should spend a day together where all we do is pleasure each other a million different ways. I think we need to do that sooner rather than later.”

Steve whimpered. “I’m free tomorrow. I’m pretty sure you’re free tomorrow, too.”

Bucky chuckled at his eagerness. Turning his attention back to his mate’s ass, he licked and kissed the tender perineum. He couldn’t resist the urge to rub his face against it. Steve cried out. Bucky continued to lavish attention on the sensitive area.

“Buck, please,” Steve panted. “I’m so close… don’t want to… not yet.”

“You want to come on my cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he hissed.

“Alright.”

Steve groaned as Bucky parted his cheeks, giving each one a chaste kiss. Licking a line from the perineum to the puckered entrance, Bucky growled possessively. Using his tongue, he traced the ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax. Feeling it yield, Bucky pushed against the entrance using both thumbs. He hummed appreciatively at the ease with which his thumbs could widen Steve’s hole without much resistance. His tongue easily entered Steve, taking his time fucking him with every delicious lick.

“Oh god, that feels so good,” Steve whimpered.

“Just making sure you’re ready for me, sweetheart.”

Easily, Bucky slipped in two fingers. Steve wriggled, wanting to fuck himself on them.

“Shh, I’ll be inside you soon,” he soothed, using his free hand to stroke Steve’s cock into submission. “Hold still, I’m not done yet.”

Bucky slipped a third finger into him, feeling his mate’s hunger. He curled his fingers slightly, hitting the prostate. Steve yelped as he dropped his forehead onto Bucky’s tail and his body jerked. Slipping his fingers out, Bucky patted Steve’s hip.

“Okay, you’re ready.”

With his face damp and his chest flushed, Steve turned around to find Bucky rubbing himself. “Touch me, again,” Bucky requested. He removed his hand, allowing Steve to caress the hard length, coaxing it to reveal itself.

“Do I need to do anything else?” Steve asked.

“No. Just keep doing what you’re doing and watch.”

Slowly but surely, Steve felt the skin underneath his hand split open. Stilling his hand, he watched as the tip of Bucky’s cock poked out. The head glistened. The rest of it extended outward and upward to its full length. Steve thought ‘impressive’ lacked the heft to describe Bucky’s merman cock.

Bucky was correct when he said there were minor differences. It was similarly shaped like a human penis. But it was thicker and larger. The entire length glistened. Its color was a couple of shades lighter than his tail. He loved it.

Steve wrapped his hand around it, feeling the girth and weight of it. Covered in a thin sheet of slick, stroking Bucky’s cock was easy. Steve’s mouth watered, seeing how quickly his hands were covered in slick that seemed to ooze out of the pores of the skin.

“Shit, you’re big,” he remarked without hesitation. “Is this all you?”

Bucky laughed. “Are you saying you prefer this size over my human size?”

“No, not that. I mean… are you naturally this slick?”

“Yeah, you never have to worry about not having a bottle of lube when I’m with you in this form.”

Steve realized his throat was a little dry. He looked at what was in his hand and noticed something else that was different.

“No testicles?”

“They’re tucked inside.” Bucky noticed Steve licking his lips. “You’re welcome to go down on me. In fact, I insist. I’d like to know if you think I taste different.”

“You’ve always tasted great, Buck. I can’t imagine it would be any different now.”

Without waiting for his mate to respond, Steve dragged his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre-cum. Bucky hissed at the touch.

Steve looked at Bucky and grinned. “Still tastes like you.” He flicked his tongue on the frenulum before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Bucky moaned.

Carefully, he took more of Bucky into his mouth. It was a good stretch and burn, trying to accommodate for the size difference. His chin dripped with a mix of his saliva and Bucky’s slick. Slowly, he bobbed up and down, savoring everything he could take. What he couldn’t put into his mouth, he stroked with his hand and a flick of the wrist.

Steve felt fingers running through his damp hair. He heard his mate say “God, you’re gorgeous with my cock in your mouth.”

After several minutes, Steve pulled off, giving Bucky a look that indicated he now wanted to do more than just suck his dick. Bucky smiled.

“You wanna ride me?” he asked. “Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes,” Steve replied eagerly, positioning himself over Bucky’s cock. “I want you inside me.”

Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s hips to steady him. With his hand around Bucky’s cock, Steve guided the head past the entrance. He was pleasantly surprised at how easily Bucky’s slick-covered cock was sliding into him. They groaned together.

“You’re doing great, Stevie. You feel incredible. Take your time.”

Steve tensed, feeling stretched beyond what he was used to. “Holy shit, Buck.” He inhaled sharply, feeling the burn.

“Do you want to stop for a moment?”

“No, it’s fine. You’re so wet.”

“Is that good or bad?” Bucky smirked.

“So fucking good, Buck.”

“Gonna ride me hard?”

“Gonna damn well try.” Thoughts of fucking himself hard enough to come on Bucky’s cock untouched swam through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to cover Bucky’s stomach and chest with his cum. His cock stiffened at the thought.

“What are you thinking?” Bucky asked, thumbing Steve’s hips bones. “Your cock is looking appetizing.”

“Just thinking about you,” Steve replied in a raspy voice.

Eventually, he bottomed out, slowly relaxing around Bucky. He loved being stuffed full of Bucky’s cock.

“How are you feeling, Stevie?”

“You feel so good, Buck,” he replied, his cock still leaking, pre-cum pooling onto Bucky’s stomach. “Feels like when we were up in the sky tonight, Buck. There’s no better feeling,” he continued, sliding his hands up and down his mate’s chest. “God, I love you, Buck. How are you feeling right now?”

Slipping a hand around the back of Steve’s head, Bucky pulled him in for another kiss.

“Like I could take on the world as long as you’re with me. I love you, too, Stevie… Whenever you’re ready. You set the pace.”

Groaning, Steve leaned back and closed his eyes, moving his hips in small circular motions. Bucky sighed as he watched his mate enjoying himself. Soon, Steve moved his hips up and down, slowly riding the length of the thick shaft. The push and drag of Bucky’s cock sent small waves of pleasure throughout his body. His mouth dropped open to release a soundless moan.

Bucky placed a gentle hand on Steve’s right thigh while the other took hold of his flushed, plump, and leaking cock, stroking it in rhythm with his hips.

Steve gritted his teeth and growled.

“If you could see what I see when I’m looking at you right now, you’d be amazed.” Bucky’s voice was filled with reverence and love. “You take my breath away, sweetheart.”

“I could say the same about you, Buck.” Steve moved more purposefully, more aggressively.

Bucky released his grip on Steve’s cock, sliding it over to rest on Steve’s left thigh. He watched his mate take the entire length of his cock with each bounce. He bit his lower lip, feeling Steve clench around him.

“You’re so tight, baby. You take me so well. Keep going. That’s it. Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

Steve tilted his hips ever so slightly. Immediately, a flurry of expletives flew out of his mouth. The tip of Bucky’s cock brushed firmly against his prostate and the bundle of nerves nearby. Overwhelmed by the sensations, he almost stopped. Warm hands rubbed the tops of his thighs.

“Shh, it’s okay. That felt good, didn’t it?” Bucky soothed.

Steve nodded, breathless. He pulsated around Bucky. His body thrummed at the feeling.

“Keep moving. Slower,” Bucky coaxed. “It won’t feel as intense unless you decide you want it that way.”

“Kiss me,” Steve breathed. Bucky pushed himself up onto his elbows to meet him halfway. They kissed hungrily, growling into each other’s mouth.

Steve moved his hips again. A small whine escaped his throat.

“That’s it,” Bucky encouraged. “I know you want to come. You’re so tight. You wanna come on my cock, don’t you?”

Steve nodded.

“Good. Just ride me as hard as you have to, sweetheart.”

Rolling his hips, dragging his cock and balls across Bucky’s skin, Steve breathed harder, chasing after his orgasm. He whined, desperate to come. A pair of hands squeezed his hips, guiding him to go dig in.

“Get greedy, Stevie,” Bucky growled. “I know how greedy you get when you want something real bad. You’re so close. Take what’s yours, baby.”

Steve snarled, impaling himself hard on his mate’s cock. His body stiffened as he clenched tight around Bucky. Seconds later, his vision whited out. He roared, shooting ropes of thick cum across Bucky’s chest and stomach. Catching his breath, he collapsed onto top of Bucky, smearing both of them in cum.

Bucky peppered kisses on his face as he carded his fingers through his hair.

“So good, Stevie. So, fucking good, baby. God, I fuckin’ love you.”

“Buck, we gotta do this more often.” His breathing started to even out.

“You mean have merman cock inside you more often?” Bucky smirked.

“Since you put it so tactfully, yeah.”

Bucky rolled them both over until Steve was on his back, wiggling his hips with his tail slapping against rock. He was still inside his mate. He was still hard.

“Are you telling me we’re not done yet?” Steve asked. A part of him wanted to go again but the rest of him was a little worn out from the day’s events..

“You’re done. I’m not,” Bucky declared. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long. But first, I have to do something.”

“What would that be?”

“Let me show you. Don’t move.”

Before Steve could say anything more, Bucky started shifting in a blink of an eye. He felt the changes in his mate’s body against his own. The tail split in two, morphing into legs. The shimmer on Bucky’s skin softened, becoming muted. When the transition was done, Bucky pushed himself up, and in the process, slipped out of Steve who huffed with discontent over feeling barren.

“Don’t pout, Stevie,” Bucky said, pushing his mate’s knees up towards his chest. “Just getting comfortable.”

Lining himself up, he easily re-entered Steve, sliding in until he was flush with him. Steve moaned softly, still feeling a little hypersensitive after coming so hard. Bucky didn’t bother with the niceties of starting slow. There was no need to. Nothing but the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the cavern.

“Mmmm, all wet, hot, and still tight for me,” Bucky purred into his ear.

Steve hummed in agreement. “I love your self-lubing dick, Buck,” he said slurring his words. That had Bucky barking out a laugh.

“I’m getting worked up here and you’re using words like ‘self-lubing dick’?”

“Well, it is. I— ”

Bucky kissed him. “Shhh, I’m close. Not another word until I come.”

Steve chuckled, pinching Bucky’s ass.

“Hey!” Bucky grabbed his wrists, pinning them up above his head. “God, you’re being difficult. I don’t think you’ve ever been like this after coming.”

“Fuck me harder, Buck. I wanna feel you come inside me,” Steve said impatiently.

Bucky adjusted his angle and smiled lewdly at him. “I can do that.”

Steve gasped after the first hard thrust. Bucky was hitting his prostate again. This time, he was in control, not Steve. With his cock trapped between him and Bucky, the friction created by the two bodies, it didn’t take long for Steve to harden again.

“Oh, god,” he cried, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist. He didn’t think he was ready to come again so soon, but Bucky was proving him wrong. The quick, hard snaps of Bucky’s hips were sending him to the edge. It wouldn’t take much more to send him over.

Steve tightening around him like a vise had Bucky grunting and feeling feral. Pounding him relentlessly, Bucky chased after his orgasm. A minute later, the pace of his thrusts stuttered. Dropping his head, he buried his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck. Rocking his hips hard and deep, Bucky came, growling as he bit his mate’s shoulder. Steve moaned, with Bucky’s cock throbbing and spilling his cum inside him.

“Fuck, that was good,” Bucky panted, a minute later. A warm, sticky fluid coating his stomach caught his attention. Looking down, he realized Steve had come again. Running a finger through the mess, he smeared Steve’s lips with it before running his lips across them and kissing him. Steve sighed into his mouth. “I didn’t think you had that kind of recovery time,” Bucky mused.

“Neither did I. This is news to me, too,” Steve replied.

“I think we need to explore this new discovery.”

“I'm in total agreement with you.”

Bucky buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck, breathing his scent for a couple of minutes. Steve blissfully caressed his back, almost lulling him to sleep. But he mumbled something into Steve’s skin.

Steve furrowed his brows. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel like walking back home right now. And I think it would be nice to wake up in time to see the sunrise from the beach.”

“And you accuse me of being a romantic.” Steve grinned.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “You’re rubbing off on me. So, how about it? Shift and let me snuggle up and sleep with my dragon husband?”

It took less than the time to take a breath for Steve to agree.

“I have one request before I change, Buck.”

“What is it?”

“We need to clean up.”

“Yeah, we’re kinda messy,” Bucky agreed.

After washing off in the lake, Steve took his time working with and untangling Bucky’s hair. Soft, damp waves of caramel hair flowed through his fingers. He leaned in, filling his lungs with Bucky’s scent. Bucky turned around to kiss him and run his fingers through the trimmed beard for a few minutes.

Steve then stepped back and shifted. Bucky smiled at the sight of his dragon heart.

_Hey, handsome,_ Bucky flirted.

 _Hey, there,_ Steve chuckled. _Do you care where we sleep?_

_Doesn’t matter. Wherever looks comfortable for you._

Looking around, Steve spotted an area near the main landing. It had a slight concave depression, perfect for someone his size. He lumbered over to it. Bucky followed as Steve made himself comfortable.

_Happy now?_

_Once we find a spot for you to sleep on, I will be,_ Steve replied.

Bucky nodded, searching for possible sleep options. _How about near your wing?_

_Yeah, that would work._

Adjusting the position of his legs, Steve watched Bucky climb over to reach the spot. He watched him trying to figure out where to lie down.

_How about this, Buck? Watch out for my wing._

He adjusted his wing so it would mimic a cocoon that Bucky could crawl into and sleep.

 _Perfect,_ Bucky said. He walked over to Steve’s head to place a kiss on his nose. _Thank you._

 _You’re more than welcome, my love,_ replied Steve.

Yawning, Bucky quickly settled in under Steve’s wing, safe and warm. _Don’t forget. We’re waking up to watch the sunrise, okay?_

Steve chuckled, watching over him. _I won’t. Goodnight, Buck._

• • • • •

The scent of damp sand and burning wood tickled Bucky’s nose. A soft breeze of sea air caressing his face had him blinking his eyes open. He looked up into the pre-dawn sky, the indigo blue quickly giving way to a blend of grey, pink, orange and gold before the sun would peek out from the horizon. He pushed the blanket down, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A steaming cup of coffee appeared in front of him.

“Good morning, my love.”

Bucky looked up to find Steve dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, smiling at him. He took the cup of coffee from him and took a sip. He noticed the frying pan sitting on top of a grate over the fire. 

“No kiss?” he asked.

Steve narrowed his eyes at his mate before leaning in to kiss him. “Better?”

“Much better, my dragon heart,” Bucky replied with a smile.

“Dragon heart?”

“You are unequivocally my dragon heart.” Bucky looked at the frying pan again. “What are you planning on making for breakfast?”

“Bacon.”

“Anything else?”

“I think I brought eggs, potatoes and some vegetables. I guess I’m making a hash. I didn’t bring plates but I have forks. We’ll just eat straight out of the pan.”

“Mind telling me how we’re on the beach instead of back by the lake.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I just carried you and our clothes up here. You slept like the dead. Nothing I did woke you up. So, I ran up to the cottage, changed clothes and grabbed all the food and brought it back here. Your clothes are beside you, by the way.”

Bucky put on his sweatpants and hoodie while Steve poured the chopped potatoes, peppers, and bacon into the frying pan. With coffee cup in hand, he sat down on the dead tree stump beside his mate. “Do you want any help with that?”

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. “No, I’m good. The potatoes are already cooked. I just have to crack the eggs and it will be ready. This won’t take long.”

The first rays of sunlight peeked out from the sea’s horizon. Bucky sighed. “This feels pretty perfect.”

Steve smiled, surveying their surroundings before giving Bucky a kiss. “It does, doesn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. As I mentioned earlier, I plan to turn this into a series. I'm not sure when I will return to this universe but I'm hoping before the end of the year. All the best, folks <3


End file.
